Ginny Reads Harry Potter Books
by justWritingAT
Summary: This is my take of Ginny reading the Harry Potter books. This is going to be AU as things are slowly going to change, hopefully for the better. Please note that most of the text in bold and the characters are the sole copyright of J.wling. Update: I am updating the reading chapters so that there is no direct quote...just snippets as my story was threatened.
1. The Lonely Morning

**The Lonely Morning**

It was a dreary day and Ginny was sitting in bed trying to concentrate on reading Ron's old comics. With all her brothers either working or off to school, she was feeling alone and lonely. She dreaded going downstairs as it would invariably lead to her mother assigning her more household duties, ones that she never tried to get any of her brothers to do.

'A girl should know how to take care of her home.' Ginny remembered her insistent voice.

It wasn't as if she wasn't interested in cooking, but it was the principle of the matter. Why should she have to learn to cook until all her brothers, or even Ron, learned to cook. But that was never going to happen, was it? All they learned was getting food on demand.

And for the umpteenth time she wondered if every boy was like that, was the boy-who-lived like that too? Would he also expect to be served?

Ginny sighed! He probably would – after all he had done so many adventures and most importantly, gotten rid of he-who-must-not-be-named. So he would probably want a girlfriend who would listen to him – not a tomboyish girl, who sneaked off on her brother's brooms.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, or Ginny as she was called, was the youngest of seven children, six of whom were boys. Living with six boys, well four as both Bill and Charlie were off to work, had toughened her. Unlike normal girls, she didn't like most girly pursuits with one exception – Harry Potter. Ginny loved Harry Potter and his many adventures. He was her favourite hero and someone she hoped to meet one day. It was her secret ambition to be his girlfriend and maybe even marry him someday. Just the thought was right to make her face heat up spectacularly.

But what if he was like Ron, insensitive and boastful? And what if he wanted to doormat as a girlfriend and wife? Would she like him even then? Now if there was a way to ensure that she knew what he was like. Then, she could make up her mind. After all, it was the rest of her life that hung in balance. Though that was a bit dramatic, it was what she felt and, unfortunately, she couldn't lie to herself.

_**AN: Please read and review. I'd appreciate any feedback that you can give me.**_


	2. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

Unbeknownst to Ginny, fate was looking at the life and times of one Harry James Potter. And while the ending was happy, fate didn't like it. The poor boy never had a chance to belong, to learn about his parents, to be loved unconditionally by a parent. He had missed out on a childhood and had never lost that sadness in his eyes. For someone who did so much for the world, he deserved something better.

So fate decided that it was time someone interfered in Harry's life, and it had the perfect candidate. Ginevra Weasley, Harry's future mate, was a kind person who knew how to enjoy life and keep secrets. She was also cunning enough to be able to get others to do things they normally wouldn't do. And she was the only person that the very private Harry wouldn't mind reading his thoughts – well after they got married but still. Yes, she was perfect. So on that dreary day, a set of seven books appeared quietly on Ginny's bed with a letter. It would take another 5 minutes for her to notice them.

Ginny was interrupted from her musings by a bird chirping at her window. It was a pleasant noise and made her smile. But soon the smile vanished as she cursed her fate. Looking around for something to do, she noticed a set of books perched on her bed. Suspicious, she was about to call her mother when she noticed a letter on the books. Deciding that reading a letter wouldn't matter, she opened it tentatively.

_Dear Ginevra aka Ginny,_

_You must be surprised by the appearance of these books and while you do need to be careful, let me first explain what these books are about. These books are about the life of one Harry James Potter. They show his future if things are left as is. But, as I'm not happy with the journey he took or the constant sadness that lurks in his eyes. I would urge you to read these books and take whatever action you need to take without disclosing their existence to anyone but Harry himself._

_Of course, you also have the option to not trust these books and toss them into the nearest bin. I would not hold it against you. Another option you have is to read a bit of the books and decide if they are worth your time and effort. Whatever you do, it is completely up to you. I'm sure that the decision you take will be the best for you._

_Nevertheless, if you decide to read these books, I would need you to keep certain facts in mind. First and foremost, with a few exceptions, you are going to read Harry's innermost thoughts. These aren't for public consumption and I would want you to respect that. Second, I would suggest that any action you take should only be taken after you've completed the concerned book. Things aren't always what they seem. Third, if you hadn't read the books, the events in the book would play out as they are written. These books aren't someone's flight of fancy and you have a real responsibility towards the future._

_Note: You can only read the books in sequence._

_Best of luck!_

_A well wisher_

_**AN: Please read and review. I'd appreciate any feedback that you can give me.**_


	3. The Boy Who Lived

**The Boy Who Lived**

_**AN: I have revised this chapter to ensure that the book isn't quoted word for word because someone threatened to take the story down in a review. I will be revising all reading chapters similarly to just give snippets of what Ginny read so they look like notes. As my story is not really that dependant on the actual reading, I suppose it should be fine. After all reading chapters are revised, I would take a look at the nonreading chapters to correct my blatant grammatical mistakes and maybe add a few details. Do let me know your thoughts on the same.**_

Intrigued, Ginny decided to, at least, read the first few chapters of the first book, which was called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, sounding very much like her Harry Potter adventure books. Reading about the-boy-who-lived was always interesting.

On opening the first page, she let out a snort of laughter as she realized that the first chapter was also titled the boy who lived.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you … didn't hold … nonsense.**

Ginny's eyes went wide. What did the Harry Potter have to do with these people? They didn't sound pleasant at all.

**Mr. Dursley … director … Grunnings … no finer boy anywhere.**

Enough about the Dursleys already, thought Ginny. This wasn't turning out to be interesting at all. But maybe she should persevere until Harry was mentioned before deciding anything.

… **Dursleys had everything … also had a secret … greatest fear … somebody would discover … didn't think they could bear it if … Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but … pretended she didn't have a sister … sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish … shuddered … what the neighbors would say if the Potters … Potters had a small son … never even seen him. This boy was … keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing...**

Ginny felt a hot surge of anger. Harry Potter was a hero – this person shouldn't think about her hero that way!

**None … noticed a large, tawny owl...**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley … tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed … Dudley … a tantrum ... "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley ...**

Wow! They are actually encouraging the kid to misbehave! If only mum knew!

… **corner of the … noticed the first sign … cat reading a map ... a tabby cat … corner of Privet Drive … wasn't a map … could he have been thinking of … trick of the light … cat … stared back … cat … reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no … cats couldn't read … gave himself a little shake … out of his mind … thought of … drills he was hoping to get...**

Haha! It must be a wizard or a witch. This person is an idiot and the book is getting interesting.

**But … couldn't help noticing … strangely dressed people … cloaks … couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes … huddle of these weirdos … whispering excitedly … enraged to see … weren't young at all … wearing an emerald-green cloak … probably some silly stunt … obviously collecting for something ... mind back on drills.**

But cloaks aren't funny and what in the world is a drill! Dad might know.

**Mr. Dursley … didn't see the owls … in broad daylight … had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning … yelled at five different people … made several important telephone … shouted a bit … was in a very good mood until lunchtime … across the road … a bun from the bakery.**

Oh dear! What if this is Harry's uncle? Surely, he would be so spoiled. Things definitely weren't looking up on the possible romance. Maybe he is an exception. But then, a tiny voice in her brain said, if he has been on so many adventures, he is most likely to be arrogant. Ginny didn't appreciate the tiny voice and chose to ignore it for the time being.

**He'd forgotten … people in cloaks … eyed them angrily … made him uneasy … whispering excitedly … couldn't see a single collecting tin … caught a few words...**

**"The Potters … yes … son, Harry"**

**Mr. Dursley … Fear … looked back … wanted to say something … thought better of it.**

Ginny gasped as she realized that this was that day – the day poor Harry had been orphaned. She hoped that she didn't need to read about the actual murder.

**He dashed back … hurried … snapped at his secretary ... seized his telephone … almost finished … home number … changed his mind … stroked his mustache … being stupid. Potter wasn't … unusual name … lots of people called Potter … son called Harry … wasn't … nephew was called Harry … never … seen the boy … been Harvey. Or Harold … no … worrying Mrs. Dursley … upset at … her sister … if he'd … sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

Ginny's anger peaked as she realized that this person didn't even know her hero's proper name. She was liking Dursley less and less every second.

**He … harder … on drills … building at five … worried … walked … into … outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted … old man stumbled … almost fell … man … a violet cloak … didn't … upset at … knocked to the ground … split … wide smile … squeaky voice … "Don't … sorry … nothing … upset … Rejoice … gone at last … should be celebrating…"**

… **old man hugged Mr. Dursley … walked off.**

At this, Ginny couldn't help but giggle – the look on Dursley's face would've been funny.

**Mr. Dursley … rooted … hugged … stranger … called a Muggle … rattled … hurried … car … home … imagining things** **… didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he … driveway … saw … didn't improve his mood … cat … was … his garden wall … sure … same markings … eyes.**

**"Shoo!" … cat didn't move … a stern look … normal cat behaviour … wondered … into the house … determined not … wife.**

Ginny wondered who that cat was. It was obviously someone who knew Harry and was concerned. But who? She'll find out soon anyway.

**Mrs. Dursley … normal day … Mrs. Next Door's … daughter … Dudley … new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley … normally. **

Whoa! That kid was rude.

**When Dudley … bed … living room … last report … news:**

**"…bird-watchers … nation's owls …unusually … normally hunt at night … hundreds … flying … since sunrise … unable … why … sleeping pattern." The newscaster … grin. "Most mysterious … over to Jim McGuffin … weather … more showers of owls … Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," … "I don't know … Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee … had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps … Bonfire Night early … promise a wet night tonight."**

Ginny remembered her dad grumbling about it years later. It had taken so much time and effort to obliviate everyone. It had been very tiring for the whole department.

**Mr. Dursley … frozen … Shooting stars … Owls … daylight … cloaks … whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley … tea … have to say something … throat nervously. "Er - Petunia … haven't heard from your sister…?"**

…**Mrs. Dursley … shocked and angry … pretended she didn't have a sister.**

How can someone pretend not to have a sister? That was just cruel. Despite everything, she knew she couldn't pretend that one of her brothers didn't exist.

**"No," … sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny … news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... funny-looking people..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well … something ... her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley … pursed lips … he dared … heard … "Potter." … didn't dare. Instead … as casually …"Their son … Dudley's age…?"**

**"I suppose so," … stiffly.**

**"…name …? Howard…?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name…"**

**"Oh, yes," … heart sinking horribly. "…quite agree."**

Harry is a very nice name, Ginny mind yelled at the woman. And people who name their son Dudley should not complain!

**He didn't say another word … bed … Mrs. Dursley … bathroom, Mr. Dursley … bedroom window … front garden… cat … still there … staring down … waiting …**

**Was he imagining … anything … Potters? … related to a pair of … didn't think he could bear it.**

Harry wouldn't like anyone to know that he is related to a nasty person like you, thought Ginny viciously.

**The Dursleys … bed. Mrs. Dursley … asleep quickly … Mr. Dursley … awake … last, comforting thought … no reason … to come near him and Mrs. Dursley … knew … what he and Petunia thought about … couldn't … how he and Petunia … get mixed up … anything … yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

Ohh! I hope it is just a visit to tell about Harry's parents. I hope no one left him there. But things weren't looking up at all.

**Mr. Dursley … drifting … uneasy sleep, … cat … showing no sign of sleepiness … still as a statue … eyes … unblinkingly … far corner … didn't … quiver … door slammed … two owls swooped … nearly midnight … moved at all.**

**A man appeared … suddenly and silently … cat's tail twitched … eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing … ever been seen … tall, thin, and very old, … hair and beard … long enough to tuck into his belt … wearing long robes, a purple cloak … high-heeled, buckled boots … blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling … half-moon spectacles … nose was very long and crooked , as though it had … broken at least twice … Albus Dumbledore.**

So professor Dumbledore came to tell them himself, what a shock they must have gotten.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't … realize … unwelcome … rummaging … cloak … looked up suddenly … sight of the cat … amuse … chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found … in his inside pocket … a silver cigarette lighter … flicked it open … clicked … nearest street lamp went out … clicked it again … next lamp flickered into darkness … Twelve times … the Put-Outer** **… only lights … two tiny pinpricks … the eyes of the cat watching him … wouldn't be able to see anything … slipped … Put-Outer back … set off down … number four … sat down on the wall … didn't look … he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

Ginny had a hard time stifling her laughter. It was the very stern Professor McGonagall; she must be so very sore. And that put outer seemed so nice. Little Ginny could imagine the pranks she and the twins could pull with something like that.

…**smile at the tabby … gone… a rather severe-looking woman … square glasses … wearing a cloak, an emerald one … black hair … a tight bun … distinctly ruffled.**

**"How … know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor … never seen a cat … stiffly."**

**"…stiff if … sitting … brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? … celebrating? … passed a dozen feasts and parties …"**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating…," … impatiently. "…a bit more carefu … even the Muggles have noticed … on their news." … "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars … not completely stupid … bound to notice something. Shooting stars … Kent … bet … Dedalus Diggle … never had much sense."**

Ginny found this conversation very interesting – she wondered if she would get to talk to them in person when she reached Hogwarts. What would Professor McGonagall be like at school? Would she notice her if she didn't sort into Gryffindor?

**"…can't blame …," … gently. "… had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know …," said … irritably. "…no reason to lose our heads … being downright careless … streets in broad daylight, not … dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

…**sharp, sideways glance … … tell her something … didn't, so she went on. "… YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared … Muggles found …us … he really has gone…?"**

**"…seems so," said Dumbledore. "… much …thankful … lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop … Muggle sweet … fond of"**

**"No…" … coldly … didn't … the moment for lemon drops. "…even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear … sensible person … call him … name? … 'You- Know-Who' nonsense … persuade people … proper name: Voldemort." … flinched, but Dumbledore …** **seemed not to notice. "… gets so confusing … saying 'You-Know-Who.' … never … reason … frightened of … name.**

Ginny shivered even when reading his name – she had heard stories from her parents, mostly her dad, about what it was like. It was the reason she thought Harry was a hero – after all he had gotten rid of he-who-must-not-be-named.

**"I know … half exasperated, half admiring. "… different … only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," … calmly. "…had powers I will never have."**

**"Only … noble to use them."**

**"…lucky it's dark … haven't blushed … since … Pomfrey … liked my new earmuffs."**

That was waayyyy too much information, grimaced Ginny.

… **shot a sharp look … said, "… nothing … rumors … flying around … everyone's saying … why … disappeared? … what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed … most anxious to discuss … reason … waiting … cold, hard wall … plain that whatever "everyone" was … not going … until Dumbledore told … true. Dumbledore … another lemon drop … not answer.**

Someone is trying to avoid answering a question, thought Ginny. But it was a direct question. He would need to answer it anyway. Ginny wondered what Professor Dumbledore was trying to hide.

…**pressed on, "… Voldemort … in Godric's Hollow … find the Potters … Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

**Dumbledore bowed … McGonagall gasped.**

**"... can't believe ... didn't want to ... Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore … patted … shoulder. "I know... I know..." … heavily.**

… **voice trembled … "… saying … kill … Harry … couldn't** **… couldn't … that little boy … No one knows why, or how … saying … power somehow broke … why he's gone.**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered … "After all ... people he's killed ... couldn't kill a little boy? … astounding ... to stop him... but how … Harry survive?"**

**"… only guess," said Dumbledore. "…may never know."**

A large, frustrated huff escaped Ginny. She had wanted to know what exactly happened that night. Dumbledore's answer also made her realize that he probably had already guessed what had happened.

**Professor McGonagall … lace handkerchief … dabbed at her eyes … Dumbledore gave a great sniff … a golden watch … examined … very odd watch … twelve hands … no numbers … little planets … moving … edge … made sense to Dumbledore … put … in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late … he who told you I'd be here…?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "… don't suppose you're … tell me why … here…?"**

**"…bring Harry to his aunt and uncle … only family he has …"**

**"You don't mean - you can't … who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping … "…you can't … watching … people who are less like us … got this son … kicking his mother … up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter … live here!"**

Oh no! Harry can't live there. He would be so utterly spoiled and would never want to date me! And these people aren't nice at all. They might not take care of him at all, what if they don't treat him right? How could Dumbledore take that chance?

**"…best place …," said Dumbledore firmly. "… aunt and uncle … explain everything … when he's older … written … letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated … faintly, sitting back down … "… you can explain all this in a letter? …never understand … famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised … Harry Potter day … books written about Harry … will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously …"…turn any boy's head. Famous before … walk and talk … something he won't even remember … how much better off … away from … ready to take it?"**

That does make sense. But it still sounds like a bad idea, not that she could think of a better one either.

…**McGonagall opened … changed … mind, swallowed … said, "Yes … right … how … boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak … though … he might … hiding Harry …**

**"Hagrid's …"**

**"…wise … trust Hagrid … as important as this?"**

… **trust Hagrid … my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"… not saying … heart isn't in the right …" … grudgingly, "… can't pretend … not careless. He … tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound … grew steadily louder … looked up and down … swelled to a roar … looked up … huge motorcycle … of the air …landed … front of them.**

Ginny had heard a lot about Hagrid from Charlie, who really adored Hagrid. She felt quite excited to read about another person she knew about.

… **motorcycle … huge … nothing to the man … almost twice as tall … at least five times as wide. … too big … so wild … tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid … face … hands the size of trash can lids … feet … like baby dolphins … muscular arms … holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," … relieved. "… where … motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed …" said … carefully off … spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent … got him, sir."**

**"No problems…?"**

**"No … house … almost destroyed … got him … before the Muggles started swarmin' … fell asleep … flyin' over Bristol."**

Trying to imagine what Harry Potter looked like when he was a baby, Ginny blushed. It sounded so very adorable too, hopefully he didn't have a runny nose like one of her baby cousins had. Then, suddenly she realized, that was Sirius Black, the person who murdered thirteen people. How very fortunate that Hagrid had gotten to Harry earlier. But what was Sirius Black doing there and why did he help Hagrid? This cemented her belief that grownups were very strange.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall … bundle of blankets … a baby boy … asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair … forehead … a … cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered …**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "… scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do … Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if … I wouldn't … Scars … handy … one myself above my left knee … perfect map of the London Underground … him here, Hagrid … get this over with."**

This is plain weird. How can anyone get a scar in the shape of a map? But Professor Dumbledore was always weird, Bill had thought so too.

**Dumbledore took Harry … turned … Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I … good-bye …?" asked Hagrid. He bent … great, shaggy head … gave … scratchy, whiskery kiss … let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "… wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid … handkerchief … "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad … get a grip … Hagrid … we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting … gingerly … arm … Dumbledore stepped over … garden wall … the front door … Harry gently on the doorstep … letter out … inside Harry's blankets … came back … a full minute … stood and looked … Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light … from Dumbledore's eyes … gone out.**

At this, Ginny got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was all very sad, Harry should've gone to someone who actually knew his parents, someone who would bring him up right. These people weren't right at all.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that … no business staying … go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid … muffled voice, "… Sirius his bike … G'night … McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping … streaming eyes … jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself … motorcycle … engine into life … rose … into the night.**

**"… see you soon … McGonagall," … nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore … walked back … corner … took out the silver Put-Outer … clicked it once … twelve balls of light … back to their street lamps … a tabby cat slinking around the corner … see the bundle of blankets … step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured … turned on his heel … was gone.**

He'll need it! And, for the first time, Ginny felt sad for Harry Potter, the boy who had lost his parents. For the first time, she saw Harry as a person.

**A breeze … neat hedges of Privet Drive … silent and tidy … Harry Potter rolled over … without waking … small hand closed on the letter … slept on, not knowing … special … famous … woken in a few hours' time … Mrs. Dursley's scream … put out the milk bottles … spend … weeks … prodded and pinched by … Dudley ... couldn't … very moment, people meeting in secret … holding … glasses … hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

That was the end of the chapter and Ginny was feeling very sad for Harry. She hoped that he made a few friends to ease things up a bit.


	4. The Vanishing Glass

**The Vanishing Glass**

After reading the first chapter, Ginny had no intention of abandoning the books. She knew that she would read all of them and maybe help Harry any way she could. With that thought, she opened the next chapter in the book.

_**AN: Another chapter revised to avoid direct copy and paste from the book. Please let me know if you feel this is okay.**_

**Nearly ten years … since the Dursleys … nephew on the front step … hardly changed at all. **

"Ooooh! This is now… I'm going to read about what Harry Potter is like now," thought Ginny bouncing on the bed.

… **same tidy front gardens … living room … almost exactly the same … the photographs on the mantelpiece … showed … time had passed. Ten years ago … pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball … different-colored bonnets … now … a large blond boy … first bicycle, on a carousel … playing a computer game with his father, … hugged and kissed by his mother. … no sign at all that another boy …**

Ginny frowned at this. She had secretly hoped that they had taken good care of Harry, even if he was neglected a bit. But he really deserved to belong and have his pictures on the wall.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep … not for long … Aunt Petunia … awake … her shrill voice … first noise …**

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry … with a start …**

Breathing a sigh of relief at the sign of normalcy, Ginny hoped that things would get better for Harry. Maybe his aunt didn't like to show affection publically.

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard … walking toward the kitchen … frying pan … on the stove … tried to remember … a good one … a flying motorcycle … a funny feeling … same dream before.**

Whoa! That was a really good memory. Harry still remembers that? He was just one when that happened. Ginny beamed and realized how very smart her hero must be.

**His aunt … back …**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

This was so close to her own response to her mum, that Ginny couldn't help laughing. Hopefully, Harry's aunt won't scold Harry for being rude like her mum did.

"… **get a move on … look after the bacon … don't … let it burn … perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

Harry cooks too! He helps his aunt cook. Thank god! He was like her then, forced to help cook. Nice, maybe he could even relate to her!

**Harry groaned.**

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped …**

"**Nothing, nothing …"**

At this, Ginny couldn't prevent a few giggles from escaping.

… **birthday — how could … forgotten? … got slowly out of bed … looking for socks … a pair under his bed … pulling a spider off … put them on … used to spiders … cupboard under the stairs … full of them … where he slept.**

A cupboard! A cupboard! Ginny remembered when Fred and George had locked her in a cupboard. Mum had yelled at them for what seemed like hours and hours. She had been worried that Ginny might suffocate or fall ill because of the dirt. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

… **dressed … down the hall into the kitchen … table … hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents … had gotten the new computer … the second television … racing bike. Exactly why … was a mystery … as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless … punching somebody … favorite punching bag was Harry … couldn't often catch him … Harry … was very fast.**

Ginny was a little confused about what all those things were and wondered if her dad would know. Yet, she could see that Dudley was a very spoiled little boy who relished bullying poor Harry. If he just had someone to confide in, maybe Harry would be happier.

… **something to do with living in a dark cupboard … always been small and skinny … looked even smaller and skinnier … because … old clothes of Dudley's … about four times bigger … Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **

"Well Harry, it has nothing to do with the cupboard. It is all the neglect and I'm sure they are not even feeding you properly. If only mum knew, she would set them straight." Ginny had finally succumbed to the temptation of talking to a book.

Far away in a boarding school in Scotland, one Harry Potter suddenly felt a bit of warmth that had nothing to do with the fire in the common room. It was as if someone was defending him. Smiling slightly, he bent down to complete his homework with renewed energy.

… **wore round glasses … with a lot of Scotch tape … Dudley … punched him on the nose … liked … appearance … very thin scar … shaped like a bolt of lightning … as long as he could remember … remember asking … how he had gotten it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions … first rule for a quiet life …**

"But if you don't ask questions Harry, how would you learn. And isn't learning the reason you have gone to Hogwarts? Don't listen to these horrid people. They don't have your best interests at heart."

Back in Hogwarts, Harry felt as if someone warm was telling him that everything would be all right and that it was all right to be curious. Shaking his head at something he thought he already knew, Harry continued paying attention to his homework.

**Uncle Vernon … as Harry … turning … bacon.**

"**Comb your hair!" he barked … morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon … shouted … Harry needed a haircut … had more haircuts than … boys in his class put together … made no difference … simply grew that way — all over the place.**

"I liked the way your hair looked at the station!" fumed Ginny.

Out there, Harry felt a sudden, irrational urge to blush. He wondered if he was slowly going mad. This wasn't normal.

**Harry … frying eggs … Dudley arrived … with his mother … a lot like Uncle Vernon … a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia … Dudley … baby angel — Harry … Dudley … a pig in a wig.**

Fred and George would love his sense of humor, they would get along quite nicely. She wondered what the twins thought of Harry and if they liked him.

**Harry put … egg and bacon on the table … difficult … wasn't much room. Dudley … counting … presents … face fell.**

"**Thirty-six … two less than last year."**

"**Darling, … Auntie Marge's present … under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"… **thirty-seven then," said Dudley … red in the face. Harry … see a huge Dudley tantrum coming … wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible … Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia … scented danger … said quickly, "…buy you another two presents … Two more presents … all right?"**

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized how spoiled Dudley was. Even a Malfoy wouldn't be that spoiled and if her mum had even heard a little bit of backchat… the consequences wouldn't have been nice.

**Dudley thought … looked like hard work. Finally … slowly, "So I'll have thirty … thirty …"**

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley … heavily … grabbed … nearest parcel. "All right then."**

He was eleven and didn't even know how to count properly. That was stupid.

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

"**Little tyke …money's worth … Atta boy, Dudley!" … ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"No wonder he's spoiled, with a father like that."

… **telephone rang … Aunt Petunia went to … Harry and Uncle Vernon watched … unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. … a gold wristwatch … Aunt Petunia … looking both angry and worried.**

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg … can't take him." … jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror … Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year … Dudley's … parents took him and a friend … adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry … left behind … Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady … house smelled of cabbage and … made him look at photographs … cats she'd ever owned.**

Ginny frowned. Cats were nice, she would've loved to look at cats and maybe even play with them. Only if her mum could afford one.

"**Now what?" … Aunt Petunia … furiously at Harry … he'd planned this. Harry … ought to feel sorry … wasn't easy … would be a whole year before … look at Tibbies, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"That is rude Harry," Ginny whispered sternly and far, far away a young boy felt chastised for not appreciating cats.

"**We could phone Marge," … Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be silly, Vernon … hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys … spoke about Harry … as though he wasn't there … he was something very nasty … couldn't understand … a slug.**

"Don't listen to them Harry, they are the nasty people, not you," thought Ginny with wet eyes.

"What is wrong with you today Harry? You are behaving very weirdly," asked Ron.

"I… I think I must have eaten too much today," spluttered Harry.

At this, Ron looked at him sceptically but let the issue be. He decided to raise it if things became any weirder.

"**What about … friend — Yvonne?"**

"… **vacation in Majorca," snapped … Petunia.**

"… **leave me here," … hopefully (… watch what he wanted o… have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia … just swallowed a lemon.**

"…**the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry … weren't listening.**

Ginny nearly snarled at how these people were treating Harry.

"**I suppose … to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car. …"**

"… **cars new, … not sitting in it alone. …"**

**Dudley … cry loudly … wasn't really crying … years since he'd really cried … if he screwed up his face and wailed … give him anything he wanted.**

"Don't feel jealous Harry. The way they are treating Dudley is worse than the way they are treating you."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry inexplicably felt a slight, new ray of hope.

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, … won't let him spoil … special day!" … flinging … arms around him.**

"**I … don't … want … him … t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled … huge, pretend sobs. "… sp-spoils everything!" … a nasty grin … the gap in his mother's arms.**

… **doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" … Petunia frantically … Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in … was a scrawny boy … face like a rat … usually … held people's arms behind … backs while Dudley hit … stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"We can't let friends see us crying now, can we?" snarled and angry Ginny.

**Half an hour later, Harry … sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley … zoo for the first time in his life … before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"I will set mum on you if you even try to hurt him!"

"**I'm warning you," he had said, … his large purple face … up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and … cupboard from now until Christmas."**

… **not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly …"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him…**

… **strange things often happened … no good … he didn't make them happen.**

"They haven't even told you about magic? How could they? Everyone needs to know so that they don't get scared." Ginny was getting angrier and angrier.

… **tired of Harry coming back … barbers … as though he hadn't been … kitchen scissors … cut his hair … was almost bald except for his bangs … left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly … a sleepless night imagining school … already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning … hair exactly as it had been … given a week in his cupboard … tried to explain … couldn't explain how … grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia … force him … old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried … smaller … might have fitted a hand puppet … wouldn't fit Harry … must have shrunk in the wash … wasn't punished.**

"That was cruel. They shouldn't have done something like that. I'm so sorry Harry, I wish there was something I could do to help you."

By now, Harry had learned how to prevent his emotions from showing on his face. But he was feeling happier than he had ever been, and for no apparent reason at that.

… **terrible trouble … found … roof … school kitchens. Dudley's gang … chasing him … when … he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys … received a very angry letter … headmistress telling them … climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried … (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door …) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors … supposed … wind … caught him in mid-jump.**

"That was an extremely strong bit of magic Harry. I knew you were powerful." Ginny grinned realizing that some of her thoughts about Harry were correct. Not only was he powerful, but he was obviously a Gryffindor too – the shouting had been a clear giveaway.

…**today, nothing … wrong … worth being with Dudley and Piers … spending … somewhere … wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia … people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were … his favorite subjects. This morning … motorcycles.**

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," … motorcycle overtook …**

"… **dream about a motorcycle," … Harry, remembering suddenly. "…flying."**

"You're stupid too Harry. You know your uncle won't like it," giggled Ginny.

… **nearly crashed into the car in front … turned … yelled at Harry … face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Told you so," said Ginny, completely ignoring the fact that she was talking to a book about something that had happened in the past.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know …" said Harry. "… only a dream."**

… **wished … hadn't said anything … one thing the Dursleys hated … more than his asking questions, … talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't … think he might get dangerous ideas.**

By now, Ginny was getting used to the Dursley's nastiness and just rolled her eyes.

… **very sunny Saturday … bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams … smiling lady … asked Harry … before they could hurry … bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad … watched a gorilla scratching its head … looked … like Dudley, except … it wasn't blond.**

"I hope you let people see the funny side of yourself too Harry. It would be a shame not to."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was beginning to think that the only way he and Ron could study without getting bored was if they thought of a fun way to use the things taught in their homework and wondered why he hadn't thought of it earlier. It was, after all, very boring to read from books and just try and remember.

… **best morning … a long time … careful to walk … apart from the Dursleys … Dudley and Piers, … wouldn't … hitting him … ate … zoo restaurant, and when Dudley … tantrum … knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream … Vernon bought him another … Harry … finish the first.**

Ginny could only smile at that. She knew what it felt like not to have something everyone else seemed to have.

**Harry felt … known it was all too good to last.**

"Don't worry Harry, everything would be okay." Ginny was finally beginning to see Harry as a person instead of a hero though her hero worship still lurked in the background.

**After lunch … reptile house … cool and dark … lit windows … along the walls. Behind the glass, … lizards and snakes … crawling and slithering … Dudley and Piers … see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley … the largest snake … could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can … didn't look in the mood … was fast asleep.**

**Dudley … nose pressed against … glass, staring … brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at … Vernon tapped on the glass … snake didn't budge.**

"**Do it again," … ordered … rapped the glass smartly … snake just snoozed on.**

"**This is boring," Dudley … shuffled away.**

"How would you like it if someone stared at you and declared that you were boring!" snapped Ginny angrily.

**Harry … front of the tank … looked … at the snake … wouldn't … surprised … died of boredom … no company … stupid people drumming … on the glass … disturb … worse than … a cupboard as a bedroom … only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering … wake you up … visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake … opened its beady eyes … its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"But Harry snakes don't have eyelids. They can't wink!"

**Harry stared … looked quickly around … weren't. He looked back … winked, too.**

Ginny snickered. "You are winking to an animal Harry."

… **jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley … raised … eyes to the ceiling … a look that said quite plainly:**

"**I get that all the time."**

"**I know," Harry murmured … wasn't sure … snake could hear him. "… really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"How… how…" spluttered Ginny aware that this seemingly innocent conversation meant that Harry Potter… her Harry Potter, the hero was a…. She couldn't even admit it to herself.

"**Where do you … anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail … sign next to the glass. Harry peered …**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"… **nice there?"**

… **jabbed its tail … sign again … read on: … was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

Ginny was still in shock but realized that Harry had sympathised with a snake. She knew she would be too scared to do anything of the sort.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout … made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley … waddling toward them as fast …**

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching … ribs … Harry fell hard …**

Despite her shock, Ginny felt enraged that those people were manhandling Harry.

… **next … fast no one saw how … one second, Piers and Dudley … leaning right up … next, … leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry … gasped; the glass … boa constrictor's tank had vanished … snake was uncoiling … rapidly, slithering out … People … screamed and started running …**

**As the snake slid swiftly … Harry … sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. … Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper … in shock.**

So was Ginny. Harry Potter was a parselmouth. Oh dear! What would everyone think about Harry if they found out?

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director … made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea … apologized over and over … Piers and Dudley …** **only gibber … snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels … but … back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley … telling … nearly bitten off his leg … Piers … swearing … tried to squeeze him to death … worst … for Harry … Piers calming … say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

… **until Piers was safely out … starting on Harry … angry … hardly speak … "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," … collapsed … Petunia … run and get him a large brandy.**

"You have no right to treat Harry this way," yelled Ginny.

… **in his dark cupboard … wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time … be sure the Dursleys were asleep … he couldn't risk sneaking … for some food.**

And for the first time, a single tear slid down Ginny's left cheek. No one should have to sneak around to be fed.

**He'd lived … Dursleys almost ten … miserable years … since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash … couldn't remember … the car … strained his memory … long hours in his cupboard … a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead … supposed, was the crash … couldn't imagine where all the green light came from … couldn't remember his parents … aunt and uncle never spoke about them … forbidden to ask questions … no photographs of them…**

"Oh Harry! I will try and find some of them for you. Don't you worry. I will get their pictures to you."

… **younger … dreamed and dreamed … unknown relation … take him away … never happened… sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) … strangers … seemed to know him … strange strangers … tiny man in a violet top hat … bowed to him once … shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking … furiously if he knew … Petunia … rushed them out … without buying … wild-looking old woman … in green … waved … once on a bus. A bald man … very long purple coat … shaken his hand in the street … walked away … weirdest thing … they … vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school … had no one … Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter … baggy old clothes …broken glasses … nobody liked to disagree …**

As a few tears slid down Ginny's cheeks, she vowed that she would become friends with Harry. She would just have to overcome her shyness around him.


	5. The Letters from No One

**The Letters from No One**

Though she had promised to become friends with Harry, Ginny didn't know how to go about it. After all, she had seen him in person only once and hadn't even spoken to him. But there had to be something she could do. Harry needed her! Keeping the idea to contact Harry somehow at the back of her mind, Ginny decided to continue reading the book. Maybe it would give her some idea of how to go about getting to know Harry better.

**The escape … Brazilian boa … longest-ever punishment … out of his cupboard … summer holidays had started … Dudley … broken … video camera, crashed … remote control airplane … first time … racing bike, knocked … Mrs. Figg … on her crutches.**

"You are a bad boy Dudley Dursley! You are not supposed to knock down old people," fumed Ginny. Then, remembering how she had knocked down the twins muttered, "Older brothers don't count."

… **glad school … over … no escaping Dudley's gang … visited … every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon … big and stupid … Dudley … biggest and stupidest … was … leader. … happy … Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"That's the spirit Harry. If you know they are stupid, you can take advantage of that."

A brilliant idea formed in Harry's mind. He remembered that Malfoy was stupid, well not as stupid as his bodyguards but still, maybe it was time to pay the git back. "You know what Ron?"

"What Harry?"

"Maybe we can play a prank on Malfoy to embarrass him."

"That… that… I… You've been taking classes from the twins!"

"No! I just… I mean he's always trying to get me expelled. Can't we just try and embarrass him a bit? It's only fair, no?"

"Oh all right. But if it backfires, I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough."

With that, two young boys bent low to whisper about possible prank ideas.

… **Harry … out of the house, wandering around … thinking … September … going off to secondary school … wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley …** **accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss … too. Harry … Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley … very funny.**

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," …. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." … ran, before Dudley … work out …**

"Ha ha! You're funny Harry."

Remembering Malfoy getting irritated and patting his hair back after a seven year Slytherin accidently brushed by, Harry had a brilliant idea for a prank. "Maybe we can brew a potion Ron and put it in Malfoy's dinner."

"Good idea. But we don't know how to brew potions. And how are we going to put it in Malfoy's dinner without him knowing?"

The boys knew they needed to put more thought into this.

… **July, Aunt Petunia … Dudley … Smeltings uniform … Harry at Mrs. Figg's. … wasn't as bad … broken her leg tripping … cats, … didn't … as fond … let Harry watch television … a bit of chocolate cake … had it for several years.**

Ew! Mum would have thrown this cake out, if it ever survived that long. Mrs. Figg shouldn't waste food by making more than she can eat.

… **Dudley paraded … brand-new uniform … maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats … carried knobbly sticks … hitting each other … teachers weren't looking. … good training for later life.**

"Of course! Everyone needs to learn how to be made fun of." Ginny couldn't help giggling as an image of a very fat boy, bursting at the seams of horrible colored clothes came to her mind.

… **looked at Dudley **… **Uncle Vernon … gruffly … proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia … tears … couldn't believe … Ickle Dudleykins, … so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't … speak. … two … ribs might … cracked … trying not to laugh.**

"Mine too! But I happen to be scared of what mum would do if she head me laughing by myself. It is scarier."

… **horrible smell … kitchen … next morning … breakfast. … a large metal tub … full of … dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" he asked … lips tightened …**

**"… new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked … again.**

**"Oh," he said, "… realize … be so wet."**

"Harry! You being dim. She's obviously coloring it the muggle way."

**"Don't be stupid," snapped … "… dyeing … Dudley's old … gray … look just like everyone …"**

…**seriously doubted … best not to argue … sat down … not to think … look on his first day … bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Don't worry Harry. People who look at your clothes instead of how you behave are not worth knowing," said Ginny consolingly.

Back at Hogwarts, a boy with startling green eyes smiled as he realized that his clothes didn't define him. And suddenly, he had an idea.

"Ron! I have a brilliant idea and we don't even need to know any potions for it!"

"What do you mean?"

"We just have to make Malfoy think that something is wrong and that no one is telling him. It will drive him mad. And he might even get detention."

"Whoa! You are a devious person Harry. That is a brilliant idea. How do you suppose we work it?"

"We can just whisper behind his back, saying that his bottom has a wet patch and that he must have spoiled it."

"And to convince him, we can continue by saying that no one will tell him because he's Snape's favourite."

"Let's do it just before Potions class so he can behave weird in the class. But we would need to brew perfect potions so Snape doesn't suspect us."

The boys laughed at the possibilities of the idea.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon … wrinkled noses … Uncle Vernon … newspaper … Dudley banged … Smelting stick … on the table.**

… **click of the mail slot … flop of letters …**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," … from behind his paper.**

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"You're not supposed to teach your son to bully others!" shouted Ginny. She was getting very angry at the Dursleys and wanted Harry to get out of there as soon as possible.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! If you don't want to be punished, you will not take that tone at home.

Suitably chastised, Ginny blushed and realized that shouting at a book wasn't a good idea. She thanked her lucky stars that her mum hadn't understood what she actually said.

… **dodged … stick … the mail. Three things … postcard … Vernon's sister Marge, … vacationing … Isle of Wight, a brown envelope … looked like a bill, and … letter for Harry.**

A letter! A letter! I can write Harry a letter. Why didn't I think of that before? Maybe I should ask mum first, I don't even have the buffer of Ron and the twins to save me now.

… **picked … stared … heart twanging … a giant elastic band. No one… his whole life … written … had no friends … other relatives … didn't … library, … never … rude notes … for books back. Yet … a letter … no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Don't worry Harry. I will write to you.

… **envelope … thick and heavy, … yellowish parchment, … address … emerald-green ink. … no stamp.**

**Turning … hand trembling, … purple wax seal … coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake … a large letter H.**

"Finally! Someone is going to Hogwarts," said Ginny gleefully, rubbing her hands and bouncing on the bed.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle … kitchen. "What … checking … letter bombs?" … chuckled …**

… **back to the kitchen … staring … letter. … handed Uncle … bill … postcard, sat … began … yellow envelope.**

… **ripped … bill, snorted … disgust, and flipped … postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," … informed … Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**

**"Dad!" … suddenly. "… Harry's got something!"**

"Tattletale!" whispered Ginny, mindful of the yelling she had just received.

… **point of unfolding … on the same heavy parchment … jerked sharply … Vernon.**

**"That's mine!" … trying … snatch … back.**

"It's bad manners to read other's mail. Maybe you should teach manners to yourself before you talk about others."

**"Who'd be writing …?" sneered Uncle … letter open … one hand … glancing … face went … red to green faster … set of traffic lights. … didn't stop … seconds … grayish white … old porridge.**

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley … grab the letter … Uncle Vernon … high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia … curiously … first line. … moment … she might faint. … clutched … throat … a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"Now you can't stop Harry from knowing that he is a wizard! So there!" said Ginny, maturely sticking out her tongue at the book.

… **stared … each other, … forgotten … Harry and Dudley … in the room. Dudley … being ignored … gave … father a sharp tap … head … stick.**

Ginny shuddered, thinking of her parent's reaction to that. Shaking her head, she continued reading.

**"I want to read …," … loudly."**

"**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle … stuffing … letter back … envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"So you have a temper too! My my Harry, you have so many hidden talents," giggled Ginny.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, … took both … the scruffs … necks and threw … hall, slamming v door … promptly … furious but silent fight … listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, … glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat … listen **… **between door and floor.**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia … quivering voice, "… the address - how could … where he sleeps? … watching the house?"**

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered … Vernon wildly.**

Reading this, Ginny couldn't help laughing. It was just an automated quill. But their mistake was looking good for Harry.

**"But what … do, Vernon? … write back? … we don't want -"**

… **see Uncle Vernon's … shoes pacing … the kitchen.**

**"No," … finally. "… ignore it. … don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...**

"That's not going to work. The letter needs to be read by Harry else it will keep coming. Oh! This is going to be hilarious."

**"But -"**

**"… not having one in the house, … swear when we took … stamp … dangerous nonsense?"**

"You are not to talk about Harry Potter like that." Said Ginny sternly and back in Scotland, a boy who had just gotten back to his homework, felt a slight blush attempting to rise to his cheeks.

**That evening … from work, Uncle … never done … visited … cupboard.**

**"Where's my letter?" … moment Uncle … squeezed through … "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one …mistake," … shortly. "… burned it."**

**"… not a mistake," … angrily, "… had my cupboard on it."**

"You tell him Harry! But I'm sorry to say that he's a lot bigger than you and it's not going to work. It only works when a good adult is there."

**"SILENCE!" yelled … couple of spiders fell … few deep breaths … forced … a smile … painful.**

**"Er - yes, … cupboard. Your aunt and I … thinking ... getting a bit big ... nice … moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't … questions!" snapped … "… stuff upstairs, now."**

… **four bedrooms: one … Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one … visitors (usually … Marge), one … Dudley … one … Dudley kept … toys and things … wouldn't fit … first bedroom. … took Harry one trip … to move everything … from … cupboard to … sat down on the bed … stared around … Nearly everything … broken. … month-old video camera … a small, working tank … once driven over … neighbor's dog; … first-ever television set, … put his foot through … favorite program … canceled; …large birdcage, … once held a parrot … swapped at school for … real air rifle, which … the end all bent … Dudley had sat … full of books … only things … looked … never been touched.**

"So they had given two bedrooms to their spoilt hippogriff?" Feeling bad for Harry, Ginny wondered if someone will take care of Harry too. She hoped that he made friends with Ron. That way, her parents would help take care of Harry part of the time.

**From downstairs … Dudley bawling … I don't want him … need … make him get out..."**

**Harry sighed … stretched … have given anything to be up here. Today … rather … back in … cupboard with … letter than …**

"That always happens Harry," said Ginny sadly. Sometimes, getting your way is a lot disappointing. Happened when I insisted that mum get me a dress because I'm a girl. Now she won't let me wear shorts, saying they're too boyish.

… **breakfast, everyone … rather quiet. Dudley … in shock. … screamed, whacked … father with … stick, … sick on purpose, kicked … mother, and thrown … tortoise through … greenhouse roof, … didn't … room back. Harry … thinking … this time yesterday … bitterly wishing … opened … letter in … hall. Uncle … Aunt Petunia … looking … darkly.**

… **mail arrived, Uncle … trying … nice to Harry, made Dudley … get it. … banging things … Smelting stick … down the hall. … shouted, "… another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

… **strangled cry, Uncle … leapt … seat … ran … Harry right behind … Vernon … wrestle Dudley … ground … letter from him … difficult … Harry … grabbed Uncle … around the neck from behind. … minute of confused fighting, … everyone … the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened … gasping … Harry's letter clutched …**

**"Go … cupboard - I mean … bedroom," … wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."**

"They're telling Dudley off too! There is still hope in the world!" sighed Ginny dramatically.

**Harry walked round and round … new room. Someone knew … moved out … know he hadn't … first letter. … try again? … make sure … didn't fail. … a plan.**

Ginny grinned. She was liking this Harry more and more. She too liked to plot and plan, especially against her brothers after they made fun of her.

… **repaired alarm clock … six o'clock … morning. … turned it off quickly … dressed silently. … mustn't wake … Dursleys. … stole downstairs without … any … lights.**

… **going to wait … postman on the corner … get the letters … first. … heart hammered … crept … dark hall toward … front door -**

… **leapt … air; … trodden on … big and squashy on … doormat - something alive!**

But they don't have a pet. What or who could that be? Did one of Mrs. Figg's cats camp there at night? Ooh! I hope the cat isn't hurt…or angry at Harry. He didn't mean it.

**Lights clicked on … horror … realized … big, squashy … his uncle's face.**

Upon reading this, Ginny stuffed her hand in her mouth to stop uncontrollable laughter coming from her throat. Letting mum hear this wouldn't do at all.

**Uncle … lying … foot of the front door … sleeping bag, … making sure … Harry didn't do … what he'd been trying … shouted at Harry … half an hour … told … go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably … got back, the mail … arrived … into Uncle Vernon's lap. … three letters addressed in green ink.**

**I want -" … began, … Uncle … tearing the letters … before his eyes. … didnt go to work … stayed at home … nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," … to Aunt Petunia …, "… can't deliver … just give up."**

**"I'm not sure … work, Vernon."**

"I knew it! Even evil women like Petunia Dursley have more sense than men." announced Ginny dramatically before dissolving into silent giggles, aware of the fact that Harry had made it to the train and there was no need to worry.

**"… minds work in strange ways, … not like you and me," said Uncle … trying to knock … nail with … fruitcake …**

"I happen to be very proud of the fact that I'm not like you." A few sniggers escaped her mouth.

**On Friday, … twelve letters arrived … couldn't go … the mail slot … pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and … forced through … small window in … downstairs bathroom.**

… **Vernon stayed at home again. … burning … letters, … hammer and nails …boarded … cracks … so no one could go out. … hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" … jumped at small noises.**

"Enjoy your uncle going mad Harry!"

Back at Hogwarts, Harry giggled for no apparent reason. He eventually managed to convince Ron that it was just that he was thinking of Malfoy's reaction to their prank. Ron didn't look too convinced though.

**On Saturday, things … out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry … inside … two dozen eggs … confused milkman … handed Aunt Petunia through … living room window. … Vernon made furious telephone … to the post office and … dairy … Petunia shredded … food processor.**

**"Who … wants to talk … this badly?" Dudley asked … amazement.**

"Thousands of people and, most importantly, me!"

Harry remained in a happy mood all though the evening.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle … breakfast table … tired … ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," … cheerfully … spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no … letters …"**

Ginny was confused at this. But mail comes any day of the week. Maybe it is different for muggles, she mused. She wondered if her dad knew anything about it.

**Something … whizzing down … kitchen chimney … sharply … back of the head. … thirty or forty letters … out of the fireplace … Dursleys ducked … Harry leapt … air …**

**"Out! OUT!"**

They wouldn't have let you keep one even if you had picked one off the floor. So don't worry. You idiocy didn't matter then.

**Uncle … seized Harry … waist … threw … into the hall. … Petunia and Dudley … run out … arms over their faces, Uncle … slammed … door shut. … letters still streaming … bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle … trying … calmly … pulling great tufts out of his mustache … back here in five minutes ready to leave. … going away. … some clothes. No arguments!"**

"That isn't going to stop any letters," thought Ginny gleefully. The book was very interesting.

… **dangerous … half his mustache missing … Ten minutes later … wrenched … through the boarded-up doors … in the car, speeding … highway. Dudley … sniffling … his father had hit … the head … holding … up … tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer …**

Ginny felt happy that for whatever reason, they were punishing Dudley. No one should be as spoiled as that.

… **drove … drove. … Petunia didn't dare ask … Every now and then … Vernon … a sharp turn and drive … opposite direction … "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," … mutter …**

… **didn't stop to eat or drink … nightfall Dudley … howling. … hungry, … missed five television programs … never … so long without blowing up an alien …**

… **Vernon stopped … outside a gloomy-looking hotel … outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room … twin beds … damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored … Harry … awake, sitting … windowsill, staring down … lights of passing cars and wondering...**

Ginny knew how sad Harry would've been at that moment. She hoped that one day she could reassure Harry in person too.

… **ate stale cornflakes … cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast …**

That isn't breakfast thought Ginny. But at least the Dursleys are also suffering.

… **just finished … owner … to their table.**

**"'Scuse me … Mr. H. Potter? … an 'undred … at the front desk."**

… **a letter … green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry … grab … but Uncle … knocked … hand out … woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle … following her …**

This man was both stubborn and ridiculous. Didn't he realize that if someone could send so many letters, wouldn't they assure themselves that Harry had read that letter.

**Wouldn't … just to go home, dear?" Aunt … suggested timidly, hours later, … Vernon didn't … hear her… drove … the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, … same thing … middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and … top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's … mad…?" Dudley asked Aunt … dully … Vernon … parked at the coast, locked … inside the car, and disappeared.**

Even his son realized that thought Ginny. She wondered why he was so scared of Harry going to Hogwarts. Didn't he realize that it would stop the funny things from happening around Harry? Maybe not.

… **rain. … Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," … his mother. "…Great Humberto's … stay somewhere with a television. "**

… **reminded Harry … tomorrow, Tuesday, … Harry's eleventh … birthdays … never … fun - last year, … given him a coat hanger … a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. … weren't eleven every day.**

Ohhh Harry. If I manage to make quill friends with you, I will send you a birthday present vowed Ginny. She was now even more determined to write to Harry.

**Uncle … back … smiling. …carrying a long, thin package … didn't answer Aunt … asked what he'd bought.**

**"… perfect place!" he said. "Come on! …"**

… **very cold … pointing at … a large rock way out at sea. … the most miserable little shack … certain … no television …**

**"Storm forecast …" said Uncle … gleefully, clapping … "… kindly … lend us his boat!"**

… **toothless old man … ambling up … pointing, … wicked grin … an old rowboat …**

Maybe the muggle zoo should keep him as a unique animal. He will fit well there thought Ginny with a snarl.

**"… got us … rations," said Uncle … "… all aboard!"**

… **freezing … Icy sea spray and rain … chilly wind … After … seemed like hours … reached … Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way … broken-down house.**

… **inside … horrible … smelled … seaweed, the wind whistled through … fireplace … damp and empty. … only two rooms.**

… **rations … a bag of chips each … four bananas. … start a fire …chip bags just smoked and shriveled …**

Ginny wished that someone would come for Harry soon. Else he would starve.

**"Could do … letters now, eh?" … cheerfully.**

… **very good mood. … nobody … chance … reaching … in a storm … mail. Harry privately agreed, … didn't cheer him …**

People shouldn't assume things about others, especially if they knew nothing about them. Makes them look idiotic. Ginny was feeling helpless at being unable to help Harry now. He was so different from her other books, sounded like a nice person too.

… **night … storm blew up … Spray from … high waves splattered the walls … fierce wind rattled … windows. Aunt … moldy blankets … made up a bed … Dudley on … moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle … to … lumpy bed next door, and Harry … the softest bit of floor … to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"Don't worry Harry. Things will improve soon."

… **storm raged … Harry couldn't sleep. … shivered and turned over, trying … comfortable, … stomach rumbling … hunger. Dudley's snores … drowned … low rolls of thunder … near midnight. … lighted dial … Dudley's watch … dangling over the edge … fat wrist, … Harry … eleven in ten minutes' … lay and watched … wondering … Dursleys would remember … where the letter writer was …**

"They will get there. Don't worry." Ginny reassured Harry, who felt warmth wrap around his heart.

**Five minutes to go. … something creak outside. … hoped the roof wasn't … although he might be warmer if … Four minutes … Maybe the house in Privet … so full of letters … got back … be able to steal one …**

No they will need to send someone because you need to buy your supplies too.

**Three minutes … Was … sea, slapping hard … like that? … two minutes … what … funny crunching noise? … rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute … be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - … wake Dudley up, … annoy him - three... two... one...**

"Happy birthday Harry! Next time I will at least send a card," reassured Ginny.

**BOOM.**

… **shack shivered … Harry … bolt upright, staring … door. Someone … outside, knocking …**

Thank Merlin! There is only so much I can take of the Dursleys and I want to know if you noticed me at the station Harry.

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adding to favorites. As someone suggested, I do need to explain why Harry is able to feel Ginny's comments to the book. There is a reason but I need to think of an apt place to put it without breaking the flow of the story.**_

_**Again, please read and review. I'd appreciate any feedback that you can give me.**_


	6. Letter Writing

**Letter Writing**

After finishing the chapter, Ginny was very excited. She was just going to find out who gave the Harry Potter his letter. But before she continued, she decided to ask permission to write a letter to Harry. It would be great if her mum agreed. With that thought she skipped down the stairs.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear."

"I was wondering…"

"What is it Ginny? There is no way you are getting out of doing your chores."

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I just wondered if Ron was good friends with Harry Potter."

"I'm sure he is Ginevra. He wouldn't lie about things like that, you should know that."

"Mum! That's not what I meant. I mean if Ron is friends with Harry, then maybe he wouldn't mind me writing him a letter."

"A letter? Why would you want to bother the poor boy with a letter?"

Scared that she was about to be denied permission, Ginny bought out her ultimate weapon. She looked at her mum with wide, innocent eyes and said, "I just thought that maybe he could tell me how Ron was doing. I mean Ron won't tell us if he is in trouble, would he? That way we can help Ron if he needs it."

"I'm sure Ron won't be in trouble sweetheart. But it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Thanks mum! I'll write it now."

"Now, now Ginny, I will need to read it before you can send it."

"But why? I don't make spelling mistakes, that's Ron!" said Ginny indignantly.

"Don't take that tone with me Ginevra! I'm going to read your first letter to ensure that you don't treat the poor boy like something out of a zoo. Go and write that letter now."

"Yes mum," said a subdued Ginny.

While it was nice that Ginny got the permission to write to Harry, she felt tense. How will she write to Harry if mum was going to read it? She couldn't tell him about the books as had been her original plan. She needed to be careful. After a lot of pondering, she began writing the letter.

"Dear Harry," she began and wondered how she should introduce herself. Deciding to stick to the brief she gave to her mom while adding her own reasons, she dipped her quill in the ink.

Fifty minutes later, she had completed the letter.

"Mum, I've completed the letter. Can you read it before I send it out?"

"Sure dear and while I do that, please lay the table for lunch."

* * *

><p>The next day, which happened to fall on a Saturday, a mouldy looking owl landed on the Gryffindor table and a red-haired boy reached for its leg.<p>

"That's strange!"

"I'm sure your owl is just tired Ron. It must be a long journey. She'll be okay."

"No it's not that Harry. This letter is for you…"

"Me? Why would you mum write to me?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Let's go back to the common room to read it."

A surprisingly short time later, two boys bed their heads together to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_You must be surprised to receive a letter from someone you don't know. So let me introduce myself. I am Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. Well my full name is Ginevra Molly Weasley but I like to be called Ginny._

_After seeing you at the train station and then finding out that you were friends with my brother Ron, I just had to write to you. You see I have read so many adventure books about you but when Ron wrote back home, it seemed that all those books were wrong and you didn't even know about the wizarding world until you got your letter._

_So I decided to write to you and get to know you. Otherwise, I'm sure I will be speechless if I ever met you. And let me tell you, Ron can vouch for that, me and speechless don't go together._

_So first things first. How do you like Hogwarts? And how did you like the wizarding world? What is your favorite class? I'm also curious about how you made friends with Ron? Did you make any more friends?_

_Now a little about me. I wish I could go to Hogwarts with Ron and not be left alone at home. But, as I'm a year younger to Ron, I have to wait another year. I don't know what my favorite class would be but I am pretty fascinated by the Defence Against Dark Arts. I hope I get a nice teacher. (That class hasn't had the same teacher for two years straight. Bill, my eldest brother, says that the post is cursed. As for friends, my best friend is a girl who lives nearby. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She is very kind though she talks about things that don't seem to exist sometimes._

_Well now my hand is hurting after writing so much._

_Hoping to become friends,_

_Ginny Weasley_

"That was a nice long letter Ron. It was nice of your sister to write to me."

Ron snorted. "She has a major crush on you Harry. She has read every Harry Potter story there is."

"What do you mean every Harry Potter story?"

"Well there are these children's stories about you, see. They all have you going on adventures and killing dragons and manticores and saving hundreds and hundreds of people."

"But…but I haven't done any of that!"

"I don't know Harry."

"Anyway, it's only polite that I write back to Ginny."

"If you must." Shrugged Ron and Harry could see that Ron was not very comfortable with him writing to his sister. But it never hurt to have more friends so he decided to ignore Ron's discomfort.

**_AN: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adding to favorites._**

**_Again, please read and review. I'd appreciate any feedback that you can give me._**


	7. The Keeper of the Keys

**The Keeper of the Keys**

_**AN: This chapter is also updated. Thanks for the continued support.**_

Back at the home called Burrow, little Ginny Weasley could only get back to reading the next morning. She had guessed that Harry would probably have received her letter by now and wondered what he thought of the letter, of her. Deciding not to bother about it too much, she continued reading the book.

**B****OOM. … knocked again. Dudley … awake.**

"… **cannon?" … stupidly.**

… **crash behind … Vernon … skid ding into the room. … holding a rifle …**

"**Who's there?" … shouted. "I warn … armed!"**

… **pause. Then —**

**SMASH!**

**The door … swung clean off … a deafening crash … flat on the floor.**

**A giant of a man … in the doorway … face … hidden … long, shaggy mane of hair … a wild, tangled beard, … his eyes, glinting like black beetles …**

"Hagrid! It's Hagrid. Charlie loves Hagrid. Oooh! I get to read about Hagrid." bounced Ginny, very pleased to read about more people from Hogwarts.

… **squeezed … into the hut, stooping … head … brushed … ceiling. … bent down, picked … door, … fitted … back … noise … dropped … look at …**

"… **a cup o' tea, could yeh? … not … an easy journey. …"**

"Awww, he's so nice and straightforward."

…**strode … sofa … Dudley sat frozen … fear.**

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said …**

At this, Ginny had to stuff her hand into her mouth to prevent her laughter from reaching her mum. Her dad was working overtime today too, it was expensive to try and send four children to Hogwarts. She hoped that they won a lottery or something so that she could have some new things.

**Dudley squeaked … ran … behind his mother … crouching, terrified, behind … Vernon.**

"**An' here's Harry!" said …**

**Harry looked up … the beetle eyes … crinkled in a smile.**

"**Las' time … was only a baby," said … "… look a lot like yer dad … got yer mom's eyes."**

"Does he? Her mum must have such pretty eyes then. Harry's eyes are very nice to look at."

Back at Hogwarts, a black haired boy thought that the sudden embarrassment must be because of the letter he just read. After all, how could he have slain a dragon and a manticore, whatever that was.

**Uncle Vernon … funny rasping noise.**

… **you leave at once …" he said. "… break ing and entering!"**

"**Ah, shut up, … great prune," said … reached … jerked … gun … bent it into a knot … made of rubber … threw it …**

**Uncle … another funny noise … mouse being trodden on.**

"Finally, a nice chapter! The Dursleys need to get what they deserve, and they deserve much worse." said Ginny, shaking her fist at the book.

"**Anyway — Harry," said … back on the Dursleys, "… happy birthday … Got summat … mighta sat on it … taste all right."**

… **inside pocket … black overcoat … slightly squashed box. Harry … trembling fingers. … large, sticky chocolate cake … **_**Happy Birthday Harry**_** … in green icing.**

Ginny felt nice and sad at the same time. At least, Harry was getting a nice birthday cake. But it was sad that no one had celebrated his birthday earlier.

**Harry looked up … meant to say thank you … words got lost … in stead … "Who are you?"**

… **giant chuckled.**

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny thought Harry was lucky. Any other adult would chewed him out for bad manners.

"… **haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

… **an enormous hand …shook … whole arm.**

"The same happened to Charlie too, who is a lot bigger than you Harry."

The boy in question felt that the need to visit Hagrid again, even though they had just done so a few days ago.

"… **tea …?" he said, rubbing … hands … "… not say no … summat stronger …"**

… **empty grate … shriveled chip bags … snorted. … bent down … couldn't see … drew back a second late … a roaring fire … filled the whole damp hut … Harry … warmth wash over … sunk into a hot bath.**

… **giant sat back down … began taking … things out … a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle … amber liquid … took a swig from before … make tea.**

Those are a lot of pockets thought Ginny. Hagrid sure needs to keep a lot of things with him. Ginny wondered if anyone could see anything of the coat except pockets, it would be quite funny. Maybe she should suggest that to the twins, they would find it funny.

… **hut … sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing … the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages … Dudley fidgeted … Vernon … sharply, "Don't touch … Dudley."**

… **giant chuckled …**

"**Yer great puddin' … don' need fattenin' …"**

Unaware of her actions, little Ginny didn't realize that she was nodding furiously, apparently in complete agreement with Hagrid.

… **passed … sausages to Harry, … so hungry … never tasted anything so wonderful … still couldn't … eyes off the giant. Finally … said, "I'm sorry … don't … know who you are."**

"There they are! And here I thought you were like Ron, with no manners."

Back at Hogwarts, a messy, black-haired boy was fighting another blush.

… **took a gulp … wiped his mouth …**

"**Call … Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. … Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts … know all about Hogwarts…"**

"**Er — no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid … shocked.**

"**Sorry," … quickly.**

"_**Sorry**_**?" barked … stare … Dursleys … shrank back … shadows. "… them … be sorry! … weren't gettin' … letters but … wouldn't … Hogwarts … never wonder … parents learned …?"**

"**All what?" asked …**

"**ALL WHAT?" … thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

… **leapt to his feet. … anger … fill the whole hut. … Dursleys … cowering …**

"Good. You give it to them Hagrid. They aren't nice people, don't be considerate to them."

"**Do … ter tell me," he growled … Dursleys, "… boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

**Harry … going a bit far. … been to school, … marks weren't bad.**

"**I know **_**some**_** things," he said. "I can … math and stuff."**

"He didn't mean it like that Harry." The said boy felt a jumble of thoughts that didn't make any sense.

… **Hagrid … waved … hand … "… **_**our**_** world … **_**Your**_** world. **_**My**_** world. **_**Yer parents' world**__**.**_**"**

"**What world?"**

**Hagrid … about to explode.**

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle … gone very pale, whispered … "Mimblewimble." **

Ginny was very pleased at the fact that Harry's uncle was scared.

**Hagrid stared … at Harry.**

"… **must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "… they're **_**famous**__**.**_** You're **_**famous**__**.**_**"**

"**What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous…?"**

"No Harry. They became famous because you survived and they didn't. I'm sorry for that."

"**Yeh don' know … yeh don' know …" … fingers through … hair, fixing … bewildered stare.**

"**Yeh don' know what yeh **_**are**_**?" he said finally.**

**Uncle … found … voice.**

"**Stop!" … right there … forbid … tell the boy anything!"**

**A braver man … would have quailed … furious look Hagrid … gave … Hagrid spoke … trembled with rage.**

"… **never told him? … told him what was … letter Dumbledore left fer him? I … there! I saw … you've kept it … all these years?"**

"**Kept **_**what **_**from me?" … eagerly.**

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle … panic.**

"That should elicit a nice reaction from Hagrid. You will soil your pants with fear Uncle Veron!" smirked Ginny evilly.

**Aunt … gasp of horror.**

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," … Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard."**

… **silence … sea and the whistling wind …**

"**I'm a **_**what**_**?" gasped Harry.**

"**A wizard … sitting … the sofa … groaned and sank … "… a thumpin' good'un, … once yeh've … trained … With a mum an' dad … what else …? … abou' time yeh … letter."**

Mindful of the fact that her mother was right downstairs, Ginny suppressed her urge to jump on the bed.

**Harry … take the yellowish enve lope … emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. … read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(**_**Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**_**)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**Questions exploded … head like fireworks … couldn't decide … ask first. … few minutes … stammered, "What … mean … await my owl?"**

"That was clever Harry. It was the only thing that was time bound."

In the Gryffindor common room, a messy-haired boy wondered if Ron would still stay friends with him if he did better in class than Ron. May he should give it a try after all Ron wasn't Dudley.

"**Gallopin' Gorgons…" … Hagrid … hand to … forehead … yet another pocket … pulled an owl … rather ruffled-looking … long quill … roll of parchment. … scribbled a note …** **Harry … read upside down:**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Harry his letter.**_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid**_

… **rolled up … gave … to the owl… in its beak … the door … threw the owl out … came back and sat down … as normal as … telephone.**

Ginny remembered that muggles used a telephone to talk to each other. She wondered if it would be a good idea to take up muggle studies in her third year. That way she could understand Harry better.

**Harry … mouth … open … closed it quickly.**

Ginny couldn't help sniggering softly at this.

"**Where … I?" said … at that moment, Uncle … ashen-faced … very angry, … into the fire light.**

"… **not going," he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

"… **ter see a great Muggle … you stop him," he said.**

"**A what?" said … interested.**

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "… nonmagic folk … bad luck … grew up … family o' the biggest … ever laid eyes on."**

"Literally!" growled Ginny.

"… **swore when we took … put a stop … rub bish," said … Vernon, "swore … stamp it out … Wizard indeed!"**

Almost immediately, Ginny stuffed her hand in her mouth realizing that poor Harry must have been hit a lot. He deserved better.

"**You **_**knew**_**?" said Harry. "You **_**knew**_** … a wizard?"**

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt … suddenly. ****"**_**Knew**_**!**__**Of course … How … you not be … dratted sister being what …? … got a letter … like that … disappeared off … that **_**school**_** … home every vacation … pockets … frog spawn … teacups into rats. I … only one … saw her … a freak! … mother and father, oh no, … Lily this and Lily that, … proud … witch … family!"**

… **stopped … draw a deep breath … went ranting … seemed … wanting to say … for years.**

She's just jealous thought Ginny. Harry needs to know this. Maybe when we are friends, I can tell him. And it has to be soon so that Harry knows that I am reading about him and his innermost thoughts.

"… **met that Potter … got mar ried … had you … knew you'd … the same … strange … as — as — **_**abnormal**_** — … got herself blown up … landed with you!"**

**Harry … very white. … found … voice … said, "Blown up? … they … car crash!"**

They even lied to him about how his parents died! How des…des… oh nevermind, I know what I mean.

"**CAR CRASH!" roared … jumping … angrily … Dursleys scuttled back … "How … car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? … outrage! … scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story … every kid … knows his name!"**

"**But why? What happened?" … urgently.**

… **anger faded … suddenly anxious.**

"… **never expected this," … a low, worried voice. "… had no idea … Dumbledore told … might be trouble … how much yeh didn't know … don' know … I'm the right person … someone's gotta … can't go off … not knowin'."**

… **dirty look … Dursleys.**

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it. …"**

Agreeing with Hagrid, Ginny nodded.

… **sat down, stared … fire … few seconds … said, "… begins … a person called … incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone … knows —"**

"**Who?"**

"… **don' like sayin' …if I can help it. No one does."**

"**Why not?"**

"… **people … still scared. … difficult. … wizard who went … bad. As bad as … Worse. Worse than worse. … name was …"**

… **gulped … no words came out.**

"… **write it down?" … suggested.**

At least, Harry was considerate. He would make a nice boyfriend to someone. I hope that some is me thought Ginny with a slight blush.

"… **can't spell it. … **_**Voldemort.**_**" ****… shud dered. "Don' make me say … again. … about twenty years ago … started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too … some … afraid, some … wanted a bit … power, … gettin' himself power … Dark days … Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare … friendly with strange … terrible things happened. …** **takin' over. 'Course, some stood up … killed 'em. Horribly. … only safe places … Hogwarts. … Dumbledore's … only one You-Know-Who … afraid … Didn't dare … takin' … school…**

"… **yer mum an' dad … good … witch an' wizard … Head boy an' girl … mys t'ry … why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em … be fore … knew … too close ter Dumbledore …**

"**Maybe … thought … persuade 'em … maybe … wanted 'em outta … All … knows … turned up in the village … you … living, on Halloween ten years … a year old … came ter yer house an' — an' —"**

… **suddenly pulled … very dirty, spotted handkerchief … blew his nose … sound like a foghorn.**

"**Sorry," he said. "… that sad … knew yer mum an' dad … nicer people yeh couldn't find …**

"It's all right to be sad Hagrid. I wish I could be there to pat your back. Mum likes it if I do that when she's sad."

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' … the real myst'ry … tried to kill you … ter make a clean job … suppose, or … liked killin' … But … couldn't … you got that mark on yer forehead? … no ordinary cut. … yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took … yer mum an' dad an' yer house, … didn't … on you … yer famous … No one … lived … he decided ter kill … except you … killed some o' the best witches an' wizards … McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts … only a baby … lived."**

**Something very painful … on in Harry's mind. … story came to a close, … saw … blinding flash of green light, more clearly … remembered … first time … life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

Ginny's head drooped as she realized that Harry remembered one of the worst events of his life. She couldn't imagine life without her parents or brothers. But she was sure that her mum's cousin wouldn't treat her the way Dursleys treated Harry.

**Hagrid … watching … sadly.**

"**Took yeh … ruined house myself … Dumbledore's or ders. Brought … ter this lot …"**

"… **old tosh," said … jumped; … almost forgotten … Dursleys … Vernon … got … courage … glaring at Ha grid … fists … clenched.**

"**Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's some thing strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured — and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —"**

"Harry is not a weirdo, you are, you great bullying, stinking piece of dragon dung!"

Harry, who had collectively decided to concentrate on Potions with Ron to help with future pranks, suddenly felt a rush of warmth that had nothing to do with potions.

… **that moment, Hagrid leapt … drew a bat tered pink umbrella … Pointing … at Uncle Vernon … said, "… warning you … I'm warning you — one more word …"**

… **danger of being speared … Vernon's courage … flattened himself … wall … fell silent.**

"… **better," … Hagrid, breathing heavily … sitting back down … sagged … to the floor.**

**Harry, … had questions … hundreds …**

"… **what happened to …?"**

"He died Harry. You killed him at the age of one!"

"… **Disappeared. Vanished. Same night … Makes yeh even more famous … the biggest myst'ry … was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?**

"… **say he died. Codswallop … Dunno … had enough human … to die … say …** **still out there, bidin' his time … I don' believe … People … his side came back … Some … came outta kinda trances. Don' … could've done if … comin' back.**

"**Most … reckon he's … out there … lost … powers. Too weak … 'Cause somethin' about you finished him … somethin' goin' on … he hadn't counted on … dunno what … no one does … somethin' … stumped him…"**

At this declaration, Ginny felt very scared. If he-who-must-not-be-named was alive, the future of the wizarding world was black.

**Hagrid looked at Harry … warmth and respect … Harry, instead of … pleased and proud … quite sure … a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How …? … spent … being clouted by Dudley, and bul lied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if … a wizard, why hadn't … turned into warty toads … tried to lock him …? If … how … Dudley … kick him around like a football?**

So that's why they kept him downtrodden. They didn't want Harry realizing that he was magic and then try and control it. How horrible!

"**Hagrid," … quietly, "… you must … a mis take. I don't … wizard."**

… **surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen … scared or angry?"**

**Harry … into … fire. … came to think … every odd thing … aunt and uncle furious … happened when he … upset or angry … chased by … gang, … out of … reach … dreading … to school … that … hair cut, … managed to … grow back … last time Dudley … hit … got … revenge, without … realiz ing … set a boa constrictor …?**

… **looked back … smiling … saw … Hagrid …beaming …**

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait … right famous at Hogwarts."**

Ginny couldn't help smiling at this statement. Things were getting better for Harry now.

… **Vernon wasn't … give in without a fight.**

"**Haven't I … he's not going?" … hissed. "… going to Stonewall High … be grateful … read those letters … needs … rubbish — spell books and wands and —"**

"**If … wants ter go … you won't stop …," growled … "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son … ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. … name's been down … since … born. … ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry … Seven years … won't know himself. … be with … his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll … under the greatest headmaster … Albus Dumbled—"**

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled …**

Anyone looking at Ginny would have been startled at the extremely evil expression that spread on an angelic little girl with long red hair.

… **finally gone too far. Hagrid … umbrella and whirled … "NEVER —" … thundered, "— IN SULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!"**

… **umbrella swishing down … point at Dudley … a flash of violet light … a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and … Dudley … danc ing on the spot … hands … over his fat bottom, howling in pain. … turned his back … Harry saw a curly pig's tail … through a hole in his trousers.**

Ginny had to stop for a whole five minutes to stop her laughter and gain control over herself before she could continue reading.

… **Vernon roared. Pulling … Petunia and Dudley … other room … cast … terrified … slammed … door …**

**Hagrid looked down … stroked … beard.**

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," … ruefully, "… didn't work … ter turn him … pig, but … so much like a pig … wasn't much left ter do."**

Another five minutes passed before Ginny could pick up the book again. She wished she could play that prank on the elder Dursleys too. It would be too funny.

… **a sideways look at Harry …**

"… **if yeh didn't mention that … at Hogwarts," … "I'm — er — not supposed ter … strictly speakin'. … allowed … a bit ter follow … an' get yer letters to yeh … one o' the reasons … keen … on the job —"**

"**Why aren't you … magic?" asked Harry.**

"He was expelled," said Ginny before she could stop herself. She knew that Hagrid was very sad about it. Charlie had told her.

"… **at Hogwarts meself but … got ex pelled … third year. …** **snapped me wand … Dumbledore let me stay … gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

"**Why …?"**

Ginny was about to chastise Harry for lack of tact but realized that she would have asked the same question.

"… **gettin' late … got lots ter …" … loudly. "… get up ter town, get … books an' that."**

… **took … thick black coat … threw … to Harry.**

"… **kip under that," … "Don' mind … wriggles … still … a couple o' dormice …"**

Wow! Thought Ginny. That coat is really, really big.


	8. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

_**AN: This chapter is also updated to remove direct quoting and some minor fixes. And yes, in the last chapter, Ginny was thinking of "despicable". **_

It was just after dinner when Harry decided to write back to Ron's sister. He distinctly remembered her running after the train, half laughing, half crying and felt that it would be nice to know her. He wondered how different she would be from Ron. Would she like all those yucky, girly things and giggle all the time? If she did, she would scare him. But something told him that she might not be that bad because she sounded pretty nice in the letter. Convinced, Harry decided to write back to Ginny and hoped that Ron's mum didn't mind a strange boy writing a letter to her daughter – adults still scared him a bit.

Back at the Burrow, Ginny continued reading the book. She was pretty excited that Harry had finally met a wizard. He would come back to the wizarding world and she would be the first one to know what he thought about it. Excited, she looked at the title of the next chapter and nearly bounced with glee – it was titled Diagon Alley.

**H****arry woke early … could tell … daylight … eyes shut tight.**

"… **a dream," … told … firmly. "… giant called Hagrid … tell me … going … school for wizards. … be … in my cupboard."**

I wonder if I would be like that when I get to go to Hogwarts!

… **suddenly … loud tapping …**

That probably didn't help, thought Ginny to herself.

… _**Aunt Petunia knocking …**_** thought … heart sinking … didn't open … eyes … such a good dream.**

"Aww!" At that moment, Ginny wished she could give Harry a huge hug – he deserved it.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"**All right," …mumbled, "… getting up."**

"It isn't your aunt Harry!" giggled Ginny while the boy himself felt that there was no need to do the same things the Dursleys asked of him. After all, his aunt won't know anything about his grades in Hogwarts.

… **sat up … coat fell off … sunlight … storm … over, Hagrid … asleep … collapsed sofa … an owl rapping …claw … win dow, a newspaper … beak.**

**Harry scrambled …feet … happy … a large balloon …swelling inside … straight … window … jerked it open. … owl swooped in … dropped the newspa per … top of Hagrid … didn't wake … owl …fluttered … began … attack Hagrid's coat.**

"**Don't do that."**

Ginny liked the fact that Harry was mindful of other's property. She just hoped that he had some things of his own too, even she had that.

… **tried to wave … out of the way, … snapped … beak fiercely … carried on savaging the coat.**

"**Hagrid!" … loudly. "… an owl —"**

"**Pay …" … grunted into … sofa.**

"**What?"**

"… **payin' fer deliverin' … Look in … pockets."**

… **coat… nothing **_**but**_** pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags … finally, … handful of strange-looking coins.**

"… **five Knuts," said … sleepily.**

"**Knuts?"**

"…**little bronze …."**

So that was his first introduction to wizard money. Not a bad one she thought. At least, this way he is getting to know more about how the wizarding world runs.

… **counted … five little bronze coins, … owl held … leg … money into a small leather pouch … flew … through … open window.**

… **yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**

"… **be off, … lots ter do today, … London an' buy all yer stuff …"**

… **turning over … wizard coins … looking … thought of something … the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"You thought of money didn't you?" said Ginny shaking her head while Harry thought someone whispered something nice and funny into his ear.

"**Um — Hagrid?"**

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, … pulling on … huge boots.**

"… **haven't … money … heard Uncle … won't pay … learn magic."**

"**Don't worry …" said Hagrid, standing up … scratch ing … head. "D'yeh … yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

"… **house was destroyed —"**

"Just because we are wizards doesn't mean we're savage!" Ginny knew that the shock of being a wizard must have gotten to Harry.

"… **didn' keep … gold … house … first stop … Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have … sausage … not bad cold … wouldn' say no … a bit o' …birthday cake…"**

"**Wizards … **_**banks**_**?"**

"…**one. Gringotts. … goblins."**

**Harry dropped … bit of sausage …**

"_**Goblins**_**?"**

Being slightly scared of Goblins, Ginny gave a small shudder. She didn't like how the goblins looked at her and her family.

"**Yeah … mad ter try an' rob … Never mess with goblins … Gringotts … safest place … 'cept maybe Hog warts. … gotta visit Gringotts anyway Fer Dum bledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself … proudly. "… usually gets me … important stuff … Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts … can trust me, see.**

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid … sky … quite clear … sea gleamed … boat Uncle …** **hired … still there … a lot of water in the bottom …**

"**How … get here?" Harry … looking … for an other boat.**

"**Flew," said Hagrid.**

"_**Flew**_**?"**

Even I can't imagine Hagrid flying! I wonder what he flew on. Maybe Bill would know.

"… **we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic …"**

… **settled down … Harry … staring at Hagrid, … imagine him flying.**

"… **shame ter row…," said … Harry an other … sideways looks. "If I was … speed … a bit, … mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

"**Of course not," said … eager to see more magic. Hagrid … pink umbrella … tapped … twice … side of the boat… sped off …**

Glad that Harry wasn't a meanie, Ginny smiled to herself. But she also felt guilty. She wasn't just reading about events now – Harry's thoughts had started to be written in the book and she knew that it wasn't right to gain access to anyone's thoughts without their permission. She wished she could ask Harry's permission to read these books.

"**Why … mad to try …rob Gringotts?" … asked.**

"**Spells — enchantments," said … unfolding … news paper … "…say there's dragons guardin' … high-security vaults. … then … gotta find yer way … hundreds of miles under London…Deep under … Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even … man age ter get … summat."**

**Harry … thought … Hagrid read … newspa per … Harry …learned from Uncle … people liked … left alone while they did this … very dif ficult … never … so many questions …**

"You can ask all the questions you want Harry. Everyone expects you to – after all none of us are Dursleys. And if you don't know who to ask, you can always read about it in the library – Hogwarts has an awesome one."

Finished with his letter to Ginny, Harry turned to Ron, "Ron?"

"Hmm."

"I really don't understand why we need to add a counterclockwise stir every now and then in Potions."

"Come on Harry! What makes you think that I know that? Mum didn't want to let us near any potion making because it could be dangerous. One wrong step could lead to an explosion, scares the wits out of me."

"Yeah, you're right. But what if we add something wrong and die in the explosion?"

"You think too much Harry. It won't happen. As bad as Snape is, he won't let that happen."

"But what if…"

"If you're that curious, we can ask Percy. I wouldn't recommend it but it is wayyy better than asking me.

"He will lecture us about listening in class instead of explaining."

"Then I don't know. I wish someone else taught Potions. Then we could ask them."

"But they don't and Snape doesn't want us to ask questions."

"Beats me how Granger knows."

"There must be some book that explains it."

"Why are you bothering so much Harry? Just learn it and be done with it. Why waste time reading when it's not required?"

"I really can't remember if I don't understand Ron. And if I could make good potions, I might lose less points in Potions."

"Fine, if you insist. I'm warning you though, it is dull reading, makes you fall asleep."

"Hmm."

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' …" Hagrid mut tered…**

"… **Ministry of Magic?" … asked, before … stop himself.**

" '**Course," said Hagrid. "…wanted Dumbledore fer Minis ter … he'd never leave Hogwarts … Fudge got the job. Bungler … pelts Dum bledore with owls … askin' fer advice."**

"… **what … Ministry of Magic **_**do**_**?"**

"… **main job … keep … from … Muggles … witches an' wizards …"**

That's one way to look at it thought Ginny. Hagrid was really the best person to send to get Harry. He was kind, simple, and not naïve at all. He could tell Harry things in a simple way, unlike Percy, thought Ginny with a nod.

"**Why?"**

"_**Why**_**?**__**… everyone'd … wantin' magic solutions … best left alone."**

… **boat bumped gently … harbor wall. … folded … newspaper … clambered up … steps … street.**

**Passersby stared … at Hagrid … to the station. … couldn't blame … Ha grid twice as tall … kept pointing … ordi nary things … parking meters … loudly, "See …? Things … Muggles dream up, eh?"**

Ginny sighed as she realized that she would really need to get to know the muggle world better. She would be able to understand Harry better that way and her dad would also be pleased.

"**Hagrid," … panting … ran to keep up, "… **_**dragons**_** at Gringotts?"**

"… **so they say," said Hagrid. "… like a dragon."**

"… _**like**_** one?"**

"**Wanted one … a kid …"**

"But they are dangerous Hagrid. You would need lots and lots of space and people to raise one," burst Ginny.

… **reached … station. … train to London … five minutes' … Hagrid … didn't understand "Muggle money," … gave the bills to Harry … buy … tickets.**

**People stared more … on the train. Hagrid took … two seats … knitting … a canary-yellow circus tent.**

Ginny wondered what that could be. It could be a sweater for himself. Her mum was always knitting to send jumpers to everyone for Christmas.

"…**got yer letter…?" he asked … counted stitches.**

… **took … parchment envelope …**

"**Good," said Hagrid. "… a list there of everything …"**

…**a second piece of paper … hadn't noticed the night before … read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. … plain work robes (black)**

**2. … pointed hat (black) …**

**3. … protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. … winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

… **carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

… **a copy of each …**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic**_** by Bathilda Bagshot**

_**Magical Theory**_** by Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration**_** by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

**by Phyllida Spore**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_** by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

**by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students … an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Ron got the same letter!" exclaimed Ginny.

"… **all this …London?" … wondered aloud.**

"**If yeh … where to go," said Hagrid.**

**Harry …never been to London … Hagrid seemed to know … where … not used to … in an ordinary way. … stuck … ticket barrier … complained loudly … seats … too small … trains too slow.**

"… **don't know … Muggles manage without magic," … climbed a broken-down escalator … to a bustling road … with shops.**

"Dad always wonders that too Hagrid. Maybe you should go out with him sometime. Both of you would enjoy it."

**Hagrid … huge … parted … crowd easily; all Harry … do … keep close behind him. … passed book shops … music stores, hamburger restaurants … cinemas, … nowhere … looked … sell … magic wand. … ordinary street … ordinary people. Could … piles of wizard gold … miles beneath …? … shops … sold spell books and broomsticks? … some huge joke … Dursleys … cooked up? … Dursleys … no sense of humor, … might have thought so; yet somehow, … everything Hagrid … told … unbelievable, … couldn't help trusting him.**

"Bill and Charlie always thought that too," mused Ginny. She hoped that Hagrid would like her.

"**This is it," said … to a halt, "… Leaky Cauldron. … famous …"**

… **tiny, grubby-looking pub. If … hadn't pointed …, Harry wouldn't … noticed … people … didn't glance … eyes slid from … big book shop … to the record shop … couldn't see … Leaky Cauldron … most peculiar feeling … only he and Hagrid could see … Before … could mention …, Ha grid … steered … inside.**

**For … famous … very dark … shabby.**

"It has to look that way Harry. Otherwise, the muggles would also want to go there." said Ginny, forgetting that Harry wasn't making the statement sitting beside her. The said boy though felt a sense of irritation as if someone was telling him something he already knew.

**A few old women …, drinking tiny glasses … sherry. One … smoking … long pipe. A little man … top hat was talk ing … old bartender, … quite bald … like a toothless walnut. … low buzz of chatter stopped … they walked in. Everyone … know Hagrid; … waved and smiled … bartender … glass, …, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

"**Can't, Tom, … Hogwarts business," said … clapping … great hand … Harry's shoulder … making … knees buckle.**

"**Good Lord," said …, peering … Harry, "is this — can this be — ?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron … suddenly … completely still and silent.**

"**Bless my soul," whispered …, "Harry Potter … what an honor."**

It really is an honor thought Ginny, nodding along with Tom, the bartender.

… **hurried out … behind the bar, rushed … Harry … seized … hand, tears in his eyes.**

"**Welcome … Mr. Potter…"**

**Harry didn't know … to say. Everyone … looking at him. The old woman with … pipe … puffing … without realizing … had gone out. Hagrid … beaming.**

… **great scraping of chairs … next moment, Harry … shaking hands with everyone …**

"**Doris Crockford, … can't believe … meeting you …"**

"**So proud … I'm just …"**

"**Always … shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."**

"**Delighted … just can't tell … Dedalus Diggle."**

"… **seen … before!" said Harry, … Dedalus … top hat fell off … "… bowed to me once in a shop."**

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus … looking around … "Did you hear …? … remembers me!"**

**Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming …**

At this, Ginny had the good grace to blush. It did sound so overwhelming and not very nice at all. She knew that she would have reacted the same way and wowed to try and curb herself if she actually met Harry.

**A pale young man … forward, … nervously. One … eyes … twitching.**

"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell … one of your teachers …"**

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor … grasping … hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased … meet you."**

"**What … magic … teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

"**D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered … as though he'd rather not think … "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" … laughed nervously. "… g-getting all your equipment…? I've g-got to p-pick up … b-book on vampires…" … terrified at … thought.**

… **others wouldn't … Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. … took almost ten minutes … get away … Hagrid managed … himself heard …**

"**Must get on — lots ter buy Come on, Harry."**

Reading that had been very difficult for Ginny, who had realized that that was exactly the way she would behave if she ever saw Harry. Reluctantly, she admitted that her mum was right. He wasn't something to goggle at.

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand … Hagrid led … through the bar … into a small, walled courtyard… nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh … usually trem blin'."**

"… **always that nervous?"**

"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. … fine while … studyin' outta books v took a year off …some first hand experience. … met vampires … Black Forest … nasty bit o' trouble … a hag — never … same since. Scared of … students, scared … own subject — … me umbrella?"**

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head … swimming. Hagrid, … counting bricks … wall above … trash can.**

"**Three up … two across …" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

… **tapped … wall three times … point of his umbrella.**

Past troubles forgotten, Ginny's eyes widened as she got to look at Diagon Alley through Harry's eyes.

… **brick … quivered … wriggled … a small hole appeared … grew wider and wider … a sec ond later … facing an archway large enough … for Ha grid, … onto a cobbled street … twisted and turned out of sight.**

"**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

… **grinned … Harry's amazement. … stepped through … Harry looked quickly over … shoulder … arch way shrink instantly … solid wall.**

"He has the ability to notice a lot of things and good thing too. People will not find it easy to fool him." thought Ginny.

…**stack of cauldrons outside … near est shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Sil ver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, … sign hanging …**

"… **needin' one," said Hagrid, "… gotta get … money first."**

… **wished … about eight more eyes. … turned … in every direction … trying to look at everything … the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside … Apothecary … shaking … head … saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce … mad.**

"Sounds like mum, but it couldn't be. We didn't leave our shopping late this year." Ginny told the book.

**A low, soft hooting … dark shop … Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. … boys … about Harry's age … noses pressed … a window with broomsticks … "Look," …one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" … shops selling robes, … telescopes and strange silver instruments … never seen before, … stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. …**

Wishing that she was in Diagon Alley, Ginny sighed.

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

… **reached a snowy white building … towered over … little shops. … its burnished bronze doors, … a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —**

"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly … up the white stone steps … goblin … about a head shorter than Harry. … a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard … very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked …**

How come I never noticed this? Wow! Ginny was in awe about her hero's ability. But then she chastised herself, she shouldn't think of Harry as her hero. He wouldn't like it. But old habits die hard.

… **facing a second pair of doors, silver … words …upon them:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"… **yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

**A pair of goblins bowed … a vast marble hall. … hundred more goblins … sit ting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. … too many doors … off the hall, … more goblins … showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry … the counter.**

"**Morning," said … a free goblin. "… come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

"… **his key, sir?"**

"**Got … here somewhere," said … started emptying … pockets onto … counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over … goblins book of numbers. … goblin wrinkled … nose. … goblin on their right weighing a pile of ru bies as big as glowing coals.**

"I wouldn't like to have moldy dog biscuits on my table either," announced Ginny.

"**Got it," said … at last, holding … tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked … closely.**

"… **seems … in order."**

"… **got a letter … from Professor Dumbledore," said … importantly, throwing out … chest. "It's … the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"A secret! I'm going to find out a secret!" Ginny was ecstatic.

**The goblin read … letter carefully.**

"**Very well," … handing it back … "… will have someone take you … both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook … another goblin. … Hagrid … crammed … dog biscuits … inside … pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook …one … doors leading off the hall.**

"**What's … You-Know-What in … seven hundred and thir teen?" … asked.**

"**Can't tell yeh that," said …mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. …"**

"I wish you had told Harry Hagrid. I'm curious about it too!"

**Griphook held … door open … Harry … ex pected more marble … surprised. … in a narrow stone passageway … flaming torches. … sloped steeply down ward … little railway tracks … Griphook whistled … small cart came hurtling up … climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.**

… **first … hurtled through a maze … twisting passages. Harry … remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, … impossible. … rattling cart … know its own way … Griphook wasn't steering.**

**Harry's eyes stung … cold air rushed … kept them wide … thought … saw a burst of fire … end of a passage … twisted around to see … a dragon … too late … plunged even deeper, … an underground lake … huge stalactites and stalagmites grew … the ceiling and floor.**

"**I never know," Harry … to Hagrid over … noise of the cart, "… difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "… don' ask me questions … think I'm gonna be sick."**

A tiny giggle escaped Ginny, it was such a Fred and George answer, even though Hagrid was saying it.

… **did look very green, … cart stopped … beside a small door in … passage wall, Hagrid got out … lean against the wall … stop his knees … trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked … lot of green smoke … Harry gasped. … mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

**All Harry's … incredible. … Dursleys couldn't … known … have had it **… **faster than blink ing. … complained how much Harry cost …? … all the time … a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

**Hagrid helped Harry … some … into a bag.**

Ginny's face fell as she realized the amount of money Harry had. She hoped that the money won't turn his mind and he would stay as nice as he currently was.

"… **gold … Galleons," … explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon … twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, … easy enough. … should be enough fer a couple o' terms, … keep the rest safe …" … turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, … can … go more slowly?"**

"**One speed only," … Griphook.**

"Hagrid, they tell that to anyone who is scared. They like scaring people. Bill told me."

… **going even deeper … gathering speed. … air … colder and colder … hurtled round tight corners. … rattling over an underground ravine, … Harry leaned over … see what was down at the dark bottom, … Ha grid groaned … pulled him back … scruff of his neck.**

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen … no keyhole.**

"**Stand back," … Griphook importantly. … stroked the door gently … his long fingers … melted away.**

"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin … they'd be sucked through the door … trapped …" said Griphook.**

"**How often do you check …?" Harry asked.**

"…**once every ten years," … a rather nasty grin.**

"He's just trying to scare you Harry!" exclaimed Ginny. They have wards so that anyone who is stuck faces a large goblin army.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside … top security vault, Harry … sure, … leaned forward eagerly, … fabulous jewels at the very least — but … thought it was empty. … noticed a grubby little package … in brown paper … on the floor. Hagrid picked … tucked it … coat. Harry longed to know … knew better than to ask.**

Shaking her head in disappointment, Ginny wondered if she would find what it was later in the book.

"**Come on, back … infernal cart, … don't talk … way back, … best … keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

**One wild cart ride … stood blinking … sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first … had a bag full of money. … holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more … than even Dudley had ever had.**

"… **get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding … Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "… Harry, would yeh mind … I slipped off fer a pick-me-up … Leaky Cauldron? … hate them Gringotts carts." … a bit sick, … Harry entered Madam Malkin's … alone, … nervous.**

**Madam … a squat, smiling witch … all in mauve.**

"**Hogwarts, dear?" … when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up … now…"**

This is how I should behave with Harry – I should treat him as a person instead of something out of a wrong comic book. Ginny was furious with herself. She was taught better.

… **back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face … on a footstool … second witch pinned … long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry … stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, … pin it to the right length.**

"**Hello," said … "Hogwarts, too?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"… **father's next door buying my books … mother's … looking at wands," said … had a bored, drawling voice. "… I'm going to drag … to look at racing brooms. … why first years can't have … think I'll bully fa ther … getting me one … smuggle it … somehow."**

**Harry … strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"Me too! He sounds nasty."

"**Have **_**you**_** … own broom?" … went on.**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**Play Quidditch …?"**

"**No," Harry … wondering what … Quidditch could be.**

Remembering Ron's last letter about Harry becoming the youngest seeker in a century, Ginny smiled at the irony. She longed to look at the boy and say, "Take that you awful person."

"_**I**_** do — Father says … crime … I'm not picked … for my House, … I agree. Know what House …?"**

"**No," said … more stupid by the minute.**

"… **no one really knows … I know … Slytherin, all our family … imagine … Hufflepuff, … I'd leave, … you?"**

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing … say … a bit more interesting.**

"You don't need to impress foul gits like him," said Ginny fiercely.

"… **look … that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding … front window. Hagrid … grinning at Harry … pointing at two large ice creams … couldn't come in.**

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something … "… works at Hogwarts."**

"**Oh," said the boy, "… heard of him. … sort of servant…?"**

"… **gamekeeper," said Harry. … liking the boy less and less …**

"**Yes, exactly. … heard he's … **_**savage**_** — lives in a hut … school grounds … gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"…**he's brilliant," said … coldly.**

Unaware of herself, Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"_**Do**_** you?" said … a slight sneer. "Why … with you? Where … parents?"**

"… **dead," said … shortly. … didn't feel much like go ing into the matter …**

"**Oh, sorry," said … not sounding sorry … "…were **_**our**_** kind, weren't …?"**

"… **witch and wizard…"**

"… **don't think … should let the other sort in…? … not the same, … never … know our ways. … never even heard of Hogwarts … the letter, imagine. … should keep it … old wizarding families. …surname…?"**

**But before … answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done…," and Harry, not sorry … to stop talk ing … hopped down …**

"…**see you at Hogwarts…," said the drawling boy.**

"Good," thought Ginny. If he comes near me, I'm likely to hex him.

**Harry … rather quiet … ate the ice cream … (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

Feeling slightly hungry, Ginny wondered what her mum had made for dessert.

"**What's up?" said Hagrid.**

"**Nothing," Harry lied.**

"Don't lie about your feelings Harry, especially not to people who care about you. You will feel nicer if you share your thoughts."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry looked up from the Potions text he and Ron had found in the library.

"Why doesn't someone tell us to read this Ron? It looks like it is the only way we can understand potion brewing."

"It's 'cause Snape doesn't want anyone but the Slytherins to be good at potions and most already know about this book. They just don't read it because it's dead boring."

"Come on Ron! You know I can't afford to make mistakes in Potions. Snape…"

"I know mate. I'm just saying it is boring. And if you tell anyone that I tried reading this, I would use the curse of the bogies on you."

A small laugh escaped Harry's lips as he shook his head and continued reading the book.

… **stopped to buy parchment and quills. … cheered up a bit … found a bottle of ink … changed color as you wrote. When … left the shop, … said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

"**Blimey, … keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' … Quidditch!"**

"**Don't make me feel worse," said … told … about the pale boy …**

"—… **said people from Muggle … shouldn't even be allowed in —"**

"**Yer not **_**from**_** a Muggle family. … he'd known who yeh **_**were**_** — … grown up knowin' yer name … saw what everyone … Leaky Cauldron … saw yeh … some o' the best … were … only ones with magic … in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

Ginny beamed at Hagrid, or well his name in the book.

"**So what **_**is**_** Quidditch?"**

"Nice topic change."

"… **sport. Wizard sport. … like soccer … Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls … hard ter explain … rules."**

"… **Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

"**School Houses. There's four. Everyone … Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —"**

"… **I'm in Hufflepuff," … gloomily.**

"There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff. All houses are nice, except Slytherin. But even that house is bad only because there are a lot of bad kids there. It was fine earlier in Bill's time, he had friends there too.

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said … darkly. "… not a single witch or wizard … bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"**Vol-, sorry — You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

"**Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

… **bought Harry's school books … Flourish and Blotts … shelves … stacked to the ceiling with books … large as paving stones bound in leather… size of postage stamps in … silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing … Even Dudley, who never read anything, … been wild to get … some of these. Hagrid almost … drag Harry … from **_**Curses and Counter-curses **_**(**_**Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More**_**)**** by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"… **trying … how to curse Dudley."**

"It does sound like an interesting book. Maybe I should save up and send it to Harry."

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, … not ter use magic in … Muggle world except … special circumstances," said Hagrid. "… yeh couldn' work any of them … need a lot more study …"**

**Hagrid wouldn't … Harry buy a solid gold cauldron … ("It says pewter …"), … got a nice set of scales for weigh ing potion ingredients … a collapsible brass telescope. … visited … Apothecary, … fascinating enough … make up for its horrible smell, … bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff … on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, … bright powders …; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws …. Hagrid asked … man behind … counter … basic po tion ingredients … Harry … examined silver unicorn … and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

"All adults are like that. They never let us buy interesting things."

**Outside …, Hagrid checked Harry's list …**

"**Just yer wand left … an' I still haven't got … a birth day present."**

… **felt … go red.**

"**You don't have to —"**

"**I know … get yer animal. Not a toad, … went outta fashion … yeh'd be laughed … don' like cats, … make me sneeze. … get yer an owl. All … kids want owls, … useful, carry yer mail …"**

**Twenty minutes … left Eeylops Owl Emporium, … dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry … carried a … cage … beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep … her head under her wing. … couldn't stop stammering … thanks, sounding … Quirrell.**

"Aww Hagrid, you're so nice. And I've seen Harry's owl. She is beautiful."

"**Don' mention …" said … gruffly. "Don' expect … had a lotta presents … Ollivanders … only place fer wands … the best wand."**

… **magic wand … Harry … really looking forward …**

I'll probably get my grandmother's wand. We don't have too much money you see.

**The last shop … narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over … door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382b.c. A single wand … faded purple cushion … dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell … depths of the shop … stepped inside. … tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair … Hagrid sat … Harry felt … had entered a very strict library; … swallowed … new questions … just occurred … looked … thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly … to the ceiling. … back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence … tingle with … secret magic.**

But Bill never felt it, neither did Charlie or Percy! I wonder what it is.

"**Good afternoon," … soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid … jumped, too, … a loud crunching noise … got quickly off …**

**An old man … wide, pale eyes shin ing like moons … gloom of the shop.**

"**Hello," … Harry awkwardly.**

"**Ah yes," said … "Yes, yes. … thought I'd be seeing … Harry Potter." … wasn't a question. "… have your mother's eyes. … only yesterday she … buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice … charm work."**

Ginny smiled, happy that Harry was getting to know more about his mother.

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer … wished he would blink. … silvery eyes … a bit creepy.**

"**Your father … favored a mahogany … Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for trans figuration. … really the wand … chooses the wizard…"**

And father too…

**Mr. Ollivander … so close … he and Harry … almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

"**And that's where …"**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar … a long, white finger.**

"Don't do that! It isn't good manners, even I won't do that."

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. …"**

… **shook his head … Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! … nice to see you again. … Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

"… **yes," said Hagrid.**

"**Good wand … snapped it … when you got expelled?" said … suddenly stern.**

"**Er — yes, …" said Hagrid, shuffling … feet. "… still got the pieces…" … added brightly.**

"**But … don't **_**use**_** them?" said … sharply.**

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed … gripped his pink umbrella very tightly …**

Ginny laughed silently, good old Hagrid.

"**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, … Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now … Let me see." He pulled a long tape mea sure … silver markings … "… wand arm?"**

"**Er — … right-handed," said Harry.**

"**Hold … arm. …" … measured … from shoul der to finger, … wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. … "Every Ollivander wand … a core of a powerful magical substance, … unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two … wands … same, … as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes … the same. … never get … good results with another wizard's wand."**

But we can't afford to buy a new one, thought Ginny sadly.

**Harry suddenly realized … tape measure … mea suring between his nostrils … doing … on its own. Mr. Olli vander … flitting … shelves, taking down boxes.**

"**That will do," he said, … tape measure crumpled into a heap … "… Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. … take it … give it a wave."**

… **took the wand … (feeling foolish) waved it around … Mr. Ollivander snatched it out … almost at once.**

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"**

**Harry tried … had hardly raised … it, too, was snatched … by Mr. Ollivander.**

"**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. … try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. … no idea what Mr. Ollivander … waiting for. … pile of tried wands … mounting higher and higher on … spindly chair, but … more wands … pulled … the happier he seemed to become.**

He sounds weird and this whole find a wand business seems so spooky and interesting at the same time!

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match … wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Harry took … wand. … felt a sudden warmth in … fingers. … raised … above his head, brought … swishing down … dusty air … a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end … a firework, throwing dancing spots of light … Hagrid whooped and clapped … Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …"**

… **put Harry's wand … its box and wrapped it … muttering, "Curious … curious …"**

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but **_**what's**_** curious?"**

"You sneaky old person! You kept saying that so that Harry would ask, didn't you?" said Ginny shaking a finger at Olivander's name in the book.

**Mr. Ollivander fixed … pale stare.**

"… **remember every wand I've … sold … the phoenix whose tail feather … in your wand, gave another feather — just one … very curious … you … destined for this wand … its brother … gave you that scar."**

**Harry swallowed.**

"**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious … wand chooses the wizard … must expect great things from you … He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."**

**Harry shivered. … wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. … paid seven … Galleons … Olli vander bowed them from … shop.**

Olivander is creepy!

… **late afternoon … Harry and Hagrid … back down Diagon Alley, … through the wall, … through … Leaky Cauldron, now empty Harry didn't speak at all … walked down the road; … didn't even notice … people … gawking at them on … Underground, … with all their funny-shaped packages, … snowy owl asleep … cage on Harry's lap. … another escalator, … Paddington station; …only realized where … when Ha grid tapped him …**

"**Got time fer a bite … before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger … sat down … Harry kept looking … Everything … strange, somehow.**

"Why? You did some shopping, that's all."

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure … could explain. …had the best birth day …— and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people … Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander … but I don't know anything about magic … How … expect great things? I'm famous … can't even remember what … for. … don't know what happened when … my parents died."**

**Hagrid leaned … the table. Behind the wild beard and eye brows … a very kind smile.**

"**Don' you worry, … learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning … be just fine. Just be yer self. … it's hard. … been singled out, an' that's always hard. … yeh'll have a great time … — I did — still do, 'smat ter of fact."**

You're a very nice and kind person Hagrid. You know how to calm others.

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train … back to the Dursleys … handed him an envelope.**

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems … send me a letter … she'll know where … me. … See yeh soon, Harry."**

**The train pulled out … Harry wanted to watch Ha grid until … out of sight; he rose in his seat … pressed … nose against … window, but he blinked and Hagrid … gone.**

So that's why Harry didn't know how to get on the platform. Hagrid forgot to tell him!


	9. The Journey from Platform 9 & 3 Quarters

**The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Not wanting to read a new chapter without Harry's permission, Ginny hesitated. But the lure of the book was too strong and she really wanted to know what Harry thought of her and her family. She wondered if he noticed their shabby clothes and felt pity towards them. Despite Harry being a hero, she really couldn't stand to be an object of someone's pity.

But, it was getting late and she knew she only had time to read one more chapter before her mum called her to help with the chores. After that, she would only get to read the book tomorrow.

**H****arry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him — in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did be come a bit depressing after a while.**

Being one of the more chatty Weasleys, Ginny looked on at the book in horror. Imagining a day without talking wasn't something that she could even imagine!

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **_**A History of Magic**__**.**_** His school books were very interesting.**

Ginny wished she could read the books too, but her brothers always claimed that the books were boring and she wouldn't understand them. So, Ginny was doubly curious about what was written in these books.

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, count ing down to September the first.**

Each of my brothers did that after they got their letter too, smiled Ginny. Harry was beginning to sound like a normal person.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television.**

Ginny wondered how a quiz show in the muggle world was different from one on the wireless. Would dad know? Maybe, if she got to know Harry better, he might explain it to her.

**He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

"**Er — Uncle Vernon?"**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

"**Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts."**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

"**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

"How rude! That is no way to respond to others. If either of my parents saw me responding like that, I would be grounded until I'm old and feeble."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry felt as if someone was defending him and wanted people to be nice to him. He wondered where all these feelings were coming from – he didn't really want to share this with anyone 'cus they might think of him as crazy. But he liked these feelings, even if he was confused and chastised at times. He wished he could find more about the person causing these feelings.

With that thought in mind, he got back to reading up to see if he could make a potion that would cause only Malfoy to see something. He wondered if any potion ingredient with Malfoy's essence (hair) would serve the purpose.

"**Thank you."**

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

"**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"Magic carpets are illegal because muggles also use carpets, and that wasn't even that funny," exclaimed Ginny.

**Harry didn't say anything.**

"**Where is this school, anyway?"**

"**I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

"**I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.**

**His aunt and uncle stared.**

"**Platform what?"**

"**Nine and three-quarters."**

Unaware of what she was doing, Ginny nodded at the book.

"**Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"**Its on my ticket."**

"**Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

"**Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"**Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

Ginny couldn't help sniggering, she wished she could see Dudley's tail and wondered if it was flesh colored or pink and curly! Good ol' Hagrid, she thought with a smile.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.**

That's too early, even mum isn't up at that time thought Ginny. It felt weird to be up at that time even on Christmas when she got presents.

**He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes — he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.**

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

"**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

"You are a very nasty person Mr. Dursley! He is eleven, you shouldn't treat him like this." Ginny was glad that Harry was getting away from the Dursleys because she was getting angrier and angrier at them.

"**Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be all right." reassured Ginny. The boy in question felt as if a tiny wound in his heart was healing – he suddenly didn't long for affection from the Dursley that much. It seemed as if there was someone who cared for him, someone to whom he would eventually belong. A reluctant smile spread across his face as he bent down to his research.

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stu pid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hog warts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the mid dle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

Wishing she could have hugged him, Ginny did the second best thing, she hugged her knees.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

That was clever, thought Ginny. Despite not knowing much about the wizarding world, he was getting to know how it worked.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"— **packed with Muggles, of course —"**

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an **_**owl**__**.**_

Ginny's face fell. So Harry hadn't noticed her at all. She was there too.

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were say ing.**

"**Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

"I wonder why mum insists on asking that at every trip?" mused Ginny.

"**Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go …"**

"**You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

So he did notice me, thought Ginny feeling happy all over again.

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

"**Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you **_**tell**_** I'm George?"**

"**Sorry, George, dear."**

Ginny sniggered, it was the twins favorite joke after all.

"**Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, be cause a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it?**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier — he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't any where.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

"**Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

"**Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

Her mum had raved on about how polite Harry was and had been quite angry that he was alone at the station. She thought that it was irresponsible of his guardians.

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

"**Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —"**

"**How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

Mum is nice that way. She always helps people if she can, thought Ginny with a smile. I hope I can be as kind as her.

"**Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

"**Er — okay," said Harry.**

**He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

Ginny couldn't help it – a small giggle escaped her.

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — lean ing forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash —**

**It didn't come … he kept on running … he opened his eyes.**

**A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**_** on it. He had done it.**

"Congratulations Harry!" said Ginny with a smile at the book. Back at Hogwarts, the feeling of belonging intensified in a black-haired green-eyed boy.

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

"**Oh, **_**Neville**__**,**_**"**__**he heard the old woman sigh.**

Ginny had seen that boy too. She had thought that he looked a bit timid and could do with a nice friend.

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

"**Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

"Yeah, the twins told me that Lee was bringing his pet tarantula." thought Ginny

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"**Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

"**Yes, please," Harry panted.**

"**Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

An extremely large grin spread across Ginny's face as she looked on proudly at the book. She always knew that the twins were the most kind-hearted of her brothers. They just didn't like showing it and hid it with their pranks.

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

"**What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

"**Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you — ?"**

"**He **_**is,**_**"**__**said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"_**Harry Potter**__**,**_**" chorused the twins.**

"**Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."**

It took Ginny a long time before she could stop herself from laughing. That was funny.

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

"**Fred? George? Are you there?"**

"**Coming, Mom."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.**

"Evesdropper!" Ginny said with a smile. She also liked to eavesdrop when the adults wanted to keep secrets. She was very curious.

**Their mother had just taken out her handker chief.**

"**Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

"_**Mom**_** — geroff." He wriggled free.**

Another smile stole up on Ginny's face. She knew that it was embarrassing to be fussed over by parents in front of other kids.

"**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

"**Shut up," said Ron.**

"**Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

"**He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter **_**P**_** on it.**

"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"**

Percy had become even stuffier after becoming a prefect, frowned Ginny. He didn't pay Ron as much attention as he used to though she did get her share of attention.

"**Oh, are you a **_**prefect**__**,**_** Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

"**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"**

"**Or twice —"**

"**A minute —"**

"**All summer —"**

"**Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

Ginny chuckled. The twins were always trying to get Percy to behave better, hoping that if no one was impressed by his badge, he would become like he used to be. But Percy thought that they were jealous.

"**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

"**Because he's a **_**prefect**__**,**_**"**__**said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

Come to think of it, they might have been a bit jealous. How come I didn't notice this and Harry did? She realized that he was very good at noticing things.

"**Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"**

"**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

"**Great idea though, thanks, Mom."**

Reading about this, Ginny couldn't help but let a laugh escape her. She hoped that her mum hadn't heard it.

"It's _not funny. _And look after Ron."

"**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

"**Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins al ready and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

So Harry noticed that… he would surely have noticed her too, thought Ginny blushing.

"**Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

Clever too. Ginny could just see Harry ducking out, she was beginning to understand him a bit.

"**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

"**Who?"**

"_**Harry Potter**_**!"**

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

"**Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please. …"**

A furious blush stole on Ginny's face, who looked like a carrot with a sunburn. She realized that this was the reason her mum had wanted to read her letter before she could send it to Harry.

"**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't some thing you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

"**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."**

"**Poor **_**dear**_** — no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

Ginny shook her head. He mum was still rhapsodizing about it.

"**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

"**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

Ginny nodded at the book, in complete agreement with her mum.

"**All right, keep your hair on."**

**A whistle sounded.**

"**Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

Why does he have to notice everything, thought Ginny with her blush returning.

"**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

"**We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

"_**George**_**!"**

"**Only joking, Mom."**

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

Ginny smiled warmly at the book. The twins knew how to cheer her up – they were really nice, next best to Bill.

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

Anything would be better than the Dursleys thought Ginny, glad that Harry was finally getting a break from them.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red headed boy came in.**

"**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

So this is how Ron met Harry, mused Ginny. She knew that he was lying when he said that Harry had chosen to sit with him.

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

Ginny giggled. Ron had thought that he was looking quite cool and that's why Harry had made friends with him. The reality was a bit different.

"**Hey, Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

"**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jor dan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

"**Right," mumbled Ron.**

"**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."**

"**Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

At least the twins didn't stare or embarrass Harry, thought Ginny gloomily. She didn't like the way she had come off to Harry.

"**Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know …"**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

"That was rude Ron! And here mum thought that the twins would be inconsiderate." growled Ginny.

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

"**So that's where You-Know-Who — ?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

"**Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

"**Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

"You are a moron Ron." spat Ginny, knowing full well that even in her state of hero worship, she wouldn't ask such an insensitive question.

"**Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

"**Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

"Thank god Harry knows a bit of tact."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry noticed Ron's grumblings at reading and felt scared. He didn't want Ron to think that he was uncool and lose his friendship. But somehow, something within him told him that he was being silly. If Ron stopped being friends with him just because he liked studying, it would be good riddance. Good friends didn't discontinue friendships just because someone liked to study. Yet, a small flicker of the doubt still remained in Harry's mind, and he pretended that he hadn't heard Ron's grumblings.

"**Er — yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

That's because he was really rude to mum. Her mum really wanted to be close to her cousin, especially after losing her brothers.

"**So you must know loads of magic already."**

Ron would have if he had tried even a bit. But he's too lazy. Don't fall into that trap Harry, there's a time and place for fun and a time and place for studying.

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"**I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

"**Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

"**Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five broth ers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

Frowning, Ginny realized that this was the reason Ron didn't want to study. He didn't think that anyone would be impressed. Maybe she should ask her mum if he liked his subjects and which his favorite one was. That way, if mum asked Ron, he would be pleased to know that mum cared about him too.

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.**

"**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff— I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"That was so considerate of you Harry," smiled Ginny.

"… **and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about be ing a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —"**

**Ron gasped.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"_**You said You-Know-Who's name**_**!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"**

"**I'm not trying to be **_**brave**_** or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn. … I bet," he added, voicing for the first time some thing that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"Not really. Not many children, me included, study much before Hogwarts so you would know about the same as most others. And, if you want, you can always study harder to catch up to the ones who are really intelligent or hardworking." lectured Ginny before blushing at the length of her sermon.

"**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

Ron was clearly better than her when it came to comforting Harry. Ginny knew that it was a good sign but it made her feel jealous of Ron. He was better at being friends with Harry than her.

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sand wiches. Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry — but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not want ing to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

Ginny's eyes goggled at the amount of money Harry had spent. That was a lot of food.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

"**Hungry, are you?"**

"**Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."**

"Ron!" chastised Ginny. "Don't lie, you love corned beef. There is no need to lie to try and make yourself cool."

"**Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"**

"**You don't want this, its all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

"**Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had any thing to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay for gotten).**

That was sweet of Harry. She hoped that Ron had been grateful to Harry.

"**What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not **_**really**_** frogs, are they?" He was start ing to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

Ginny made a face. There was no way she was eating a real frog covered with chocolate. Yuck!

"**No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

"**What?"**

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

Those are really hard to find, nodded Ginny, agreeing with Ron.

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Under neath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

"**So **_**this**_** is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

"**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"**

Ron was really rude. But at least he was treating Harry as a person.

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

"**He's gone!"**

"**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her … do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.**

Ginny frowned. Ron was being greedy now and Harry had noticed it too. She hoped Ron would become less selfish as he got to know Harry better.

"**Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

"**Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "**_**Weird**_**!"**

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcraft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

"**You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they **_**mean**_** every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."**

Reading about the easy conversation between Ron and Harry, Ginny wished that she was Ron's twin and had gone to Hogwarts this year. Then, maybe she could have gotten to be friends with him too.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry looked up at Ron and said, "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"This is getting very hard to understand!"

"I know. It is written in such difficult language. I can barely understand what they mean."

"I wish I had a dictionary that would help understand things better."

"What is a dictionary?"

"It's a book that has words and their meanings."

"Oh you mean a lexicon?"

"A lexicon?"

"That's what we call it."

"Muggles call it a dictionary."

"Weird!"

"Let's ask madam Pince if she has something simpler."

Reluctantly, Ron agreed and they approached madam Pince.

She looked at them suspiciously and said, "The book you're looking for is part of your recommended reading list. Why didn't you bother to buy it earlier? Here are two copies of the book, return them when you get your own."

Checking out the book, "Potions, Ingredients, and Brewing Made Easy Part 1," both boys left the library. They were furious.

"I bet Snape has given this as the assigned reading to all Slytherins. That's why even Crabbe and Goyle know more about potions than us and they're dumb." growled Harry angrily.

"Snape does it to prove that all Gryffindors are a whole lot of duffers," said Ron, equally angry.

"Let's tell this to all first years in Gryffindors. That way all of us can be on the same page."

"Yeah lets do that. Snape won't know what hit him."

Slightly, cheered by this, the boys left to get to their common room and share the news.

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.**

"**Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."**

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

It really sounded like fun, much better than helping mum chop vegetables and peel potatoes.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry felt as if someone was feeling jealous of him and his friendship with Ron. He wished he could comfort them because he had a shrewd idea that it was the same person who had been sending warm thoughts to his heart.

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

"**Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"**He'll turn up," said Harry.**

"**Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him …" **

**He left.**

"Try and make friends with him too Harry. He sounds really lonely, just like you." Ginny couldn't stand not being able to comfort people who needed it.

Reaching their common room, Ron and Harry saw Neville trying to complete his potions assignment and made a beeline towards him.

"Hey Neville!"

"Hey Ron, What's up?"

When they told Neville about the book and what Madam Pince told them, he was also furious.

"I should tell Gran about this."

"What can she do?" asked Harry.

"Are you kidding Harry? Neville's Gran is a very well-respected person. If she complains, then Dumbledore will have to do something about it."

"Yeah Harry. But the thing is that she might not believe me. She would say that I just forgot. I am quite forgetful, you know." said Neville, looking down at his feet.

Startled, Ron and Harry looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't be silly Neville. Just because you forget a few things doesn't mean you are a liar." said Ron.

"If she doesn't believe you, we will write to her too."

Looking pleased, Neville agreed to write to her Gran. He also suggested that they owl order the books from Flourish and Blotts while Harry said that Ron could share his book with him.

"**Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

"**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look …"**

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She was there when Fred and George had pulled that one on Ron.

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

"**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

Ginny sighed, knowing fully well how bad their money situation had gotten. She was worried about what would happen the next year when five of them would be at Hogwarts.

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

"**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

"That was rude," thought Ginny. It wasn't nice to barge into someone's private conversation like that.

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

I would be to, mused Ginny. The girl must be the same one Ron wrote to them about.

"**Er — all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

"_**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,**_

_**Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.**_**"**

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

Ginny winced in sympathy with her brother. She may tease him but she didn't want him to be humiliated in front of others.

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

**She said all this very fast.**

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

"What do you intend to do at school if you learn everything before arriving at Hogwarts?" said Ginny to the girl in the book.

"**I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

"**Harry Potter," said Harry.**

"**Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History**_** and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_** and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**__**.**_**"**

"**Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

"**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. … Any way, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

"Good thing she left too," thought Ginny. She was bossy and annoying.

"**Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

Ginny nodded in sympathy with Ron. She knew how it felt to be humiliated in front of others. And from what she read, Harry did too.

"**What House are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

That was a nice, tactful change of subject by Harry, thought Ginny impressed. She knew she couldn't have done it.

"**Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw **_**would**_** be too bad, but imag ine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"**That's the House Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

"**Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking de pressed.**

"**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off Houses. **

How considerate of him thought Ginny! For the first time, she was impressed with Harry's actions instead of his fame.

"**So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"**

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

"**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa do ing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? Its been all over the **_**Daily Prophet**__**,**_** but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high se curity vault."**

**Harry stared.**

"**Really? What happened to them?"**

"**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

"Dad also said that it was suspicious that the vault had just been emptied. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing." sighed Ginny. She wished she could gather her guts and talk to Harry like a real person. Else, she would be mighty annoying, even to herself.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

Not having an answer for this, Ginny frowned and wondered if it was okay to say you-know-who's name.

"**What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

"**Er — I don't know any," Harry confessed.**

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at this. She wondered how long the very funny nickname would stick with that boy named Neville. He didn't sound like a bad person to her.

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"Now I can find out who that is!" thought Ginny excited. She didn't like being kept in the dark.

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy care lessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

"Keep away from him Harry. Dad says that his das was a death eater, a you-know-who supporter who got away by giving bribes." scowled Ginny. Harry, deeply engrossed in this simple Potions book, didn't notice anything for a change.

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snig ger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

I would have bat bogied you if I had been there. Ron is too nice to do that. Ginny was very angry at the mali… the horrible boy for taunting her brother in front of his friend, not realizing that now Harry had just become Ron's friend instead of her hero.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

"You can't buy friendships, you idiot. Or didn't your father teach you that?" said Ginny gritting her teeth in anger.

"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

**Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

"**Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

"Way to go Ron!" cheered Ginny, feeling closer to Ron.

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"You make a good friend to Ron, Harry," said Ginny with a smile. Both boys were still so engrossed in their Potions book that they didn't even notice Percy looking at them weirdly.

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle — Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scab bers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disap peared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a sec ond later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

"Good on you Scabbers!" said Ginny, getting too into the book.

"**What **_**has**_** been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."**

**And so he had.**

Ginny couldn't help laughing at that. That was so scabbers.

"**You've met Malfoy before?"**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

"**I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disap peared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with some thing?"**

Good that Ron didn't forget her completely. He doesn't need to be as rude as this Hermione girl. By this time, Ginny had forgotten to focus on Harry and busy commiserating with Ron.

"**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

"**Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

"**All right — I only came in here because people outside are be having very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

"If you're trying to make friends, bossing them isn't the way to go." said Ginny with a silent shake of her head. "But then, it is better to try than stay in the background like I do."

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers un derneath them.**

I wish Harry didn't notice so much, thought Ginny. Good thing he doesn't tell Ron what he does observe.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

Ginny clapped her hands with glee. She would know what Hogwarts looked like now. She might also know how everyone was sorted, her brothers refused to tell her.

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

At least, he found another familiar person. That would help cheer Harry up. Ginny's focus was back on Harry.

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ginny. "I can't wait to get there next year."

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

Ginny couldn't help but bounce on her bed. It was all so exciting.

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

"**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was check ing the boats as people climbed out of them.**

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

"At least, he can't be known as the toadless boy now," said Ginny with a giggle.

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the cas tle door.**

After reading this, Ginny couldn't help the chant that escaped her lips, "They're at Hogwarts! They're at Hogwarts!"

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adding to favorites. I do think that there will be more Harry and Ron bits in the story – but I'm not sure. When I write, the characters take a life of their own. Do let me know if you want something specific from the story.**_

_**Please read and review, negative feedback is also welcome. I'd appreciate more reviews and any feedback or suggestions that you can give me.**_


	10. A Revelation

**A Revelation**

It was a fine morning at Hogwarts and two boys were roaring with laughter in their red-curtained common room. Harry and Ron had managed to pull off the prank on Malfoy who had continued swivelling around to look at the seat of his robes. They had him convinced that someone had soiled his robes to embarrass him and that everyone but he could see it. He had gotten a week's worth of detention and lost thirty points for yelling about that to professor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Ginny Weasley had just strolled down to the kitchen and had plopped herself at the table.<p>

"Mum, what's for breakfast?"

"Porridge. Here you go dear."

She had just finished the last mouthful when she spied a beautiful, white owl flying towards the Burrow.

"Mum! Mum!"

"What is it dear?"

"You have an owl."

But the owl didn't flutter towards her mum but settled down on the table in front her and extended a leg towards her.

"Me?" said Ginny in disbelief and looked at her mum for permission. At a nod from her mum, Ginny took her letter and went upstairs to read it. She wondered who the owl was from though. She hoped that it was Harry but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

But the letter was from Harry.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope I can call you that since I don't know you. It was nice of you to write to me and I do remember you from the station. And yes, you are right – I am new to the wizarding world and am finding it difficult to adjust to all the stares I'm getting._

_I'm sorry if I offend you, but what is this about my adventure books? What are they all about? I am sure that the only adventure I have ever been on is to climb to my school roof. Can you tell me more about it, that is if you want to of course._

_I really like it at Hogwarts – the castle is brilliant. There are moving portraits and doors that pretend to be walls. The staircases move and everything is just so brilliant. Is every place in the wizarding world like that? But what I like most about Hogwarts is that your brother is my friend. He is a good friend and knows a lot about the wizarding world. I am really lucky to have him as a friend. We sat together in the train and just sort-of clicked. I am glad that you have a friend back at home, you can keep each other company._

_The only thing about Hogwarts that I'm not sure about are the classes. They are so hard and I really can't imagine some of the things they say. If only I could see how things are done, then I would like it better._

_Do forgive the ink blotches on the letter. I'm just learning to write with a quill. It was nice to read your letter._

_Would be glad to be friends,_

_Harry_

Ginny was very happy to receive Harry's letter and decided to write back to him immediately. At first she wondered what she should write and decided that she would write to him as if he wasn't Harry Potter but just some muggleborn wizard that Ron had become friends with. It would be easier to write to Ron's friend then.

She also wondered if she wanted to tell Harry about the books. She was worried that he won't want to be friends with her if she did. But, a friendship based on lies wasn't a true friendship – Bill always said that. With that in mind, she wrote back to Harry, hoping that Harry's owl would stay for a reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was so thrilled to get your letter. I didn't think you would write to me this early. But I guess Ron is a good friend to you and you didn't want to ignore his family. That was nice of you and I have to admit that your owl is beautiful. What is his name?_

_But before I say anything, I wanted to admit something to you. While everything I said in my last letter was true, I didn't tell you all the reasons for writing to you. You see there was a reason I tried to overcome my embarrassment (I hope I spelled it right). It was because just a few days ago, when I was brooding in my room, I received a package of books and a letter. _

_The letter said that the books were about your life and that I was supposed to read them and improve your life. (I am sending the letter to you with mine.) The only person I was allowed to tell about the books was you and I couldn't tell you about it in my last letter because my mum insisted that she proofread it before I sent it._

_I am sorry Harry. I couldn't resist the books and have now read about how you met Ron on the train. When I wrote my last letter, I had just read about the time Hagrid knocked on the door to that cabin. I am so sorry Harry, I really am. Is any of it true? I promise I won't read any more chapters until you say that it is okay with you. I won't blame you if you don't want to be friends with me at all either._

_And since you were curious about the Harry Potter adventure books, I am sending one of my favourite ones to you. I know that it doesn't make up for anything but I am really, really sorry. I do want to assure you that I will never ever tell anyone about the book or any of your thoughts._

_Very apologetic,_

_Ginny_

As she finished her letter, she hoped that she had apologised enough times. She wondered how angry Harry would be and really wanted to be friends with him. But she also knew that she did read those books and not just one chapter either. Whatever her punishment, she would endure it. With that she sent the letter out with Harry's beautiful owl and went back to her room to cry into her pillow.

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, feedback, alerts, and adding to favorites. I have not decided what direction I will take with Hermione, I will let the characters dictate that to me. Do let me know if you want something specific from the story.**_

_**Please read and review, negative feedback is also welcome. I'd appreciate more reviews and any feedback or suggestions that you can give me.**_


	11. The Reply

**The** **Reply**

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when Hedwig winged her way to him. Seeing the scroll tried to her leg along with what looked like a book, Harry became pretty excited. She had replied! He actually had a pen friend now. Eager to open the letter, Harry quickly wolfed down his breakfast and sped off to the Common Room to read the letter, not listening to Ron's enquiries. He wanted to read this letter in private.

Reading the first paragraph made him frown. He didn't write to her because she was Ron's sister, he just wanted more friends. Determined to tell her that in his reply, Harry read on. The next two paragraphs made him frown! How could anyone have written about his life? How could anyone know about his life anyway? And why would they want Ginny, a person he didn't even know properly, read them. Hoping to find some answers, he read on.

The next paragraph made him angry. Why would she want to read about his life? And how did she know about Hagrid and the cabin? The fact that she had read about his private life made him furious. But a tiny, truthful voice in his head told him that he probably would have done the same if he was reading about Professor Dumbledore or even Hagrid. He also knew that despite how bad it sounded, she had promised not to read it further.

But what good would that do, said another thought in his head? He was very curious about what the books had to say and what they wrote about him and his thoughts. Ginny did say that she had included the letter that came with the books with her letter. Maybe it had more information.

The letter had him even more confused – how can someone write about things that haven't happened yet? And though he did agree that his thoughts weren't, what was that, ah not for public consumption, he didn't know if he wanted Ginny to continue with the books. The books were clearly meant for Ginny to read and he was really curious about what they said. Yet, the idea that anyone would get to know his private thoughts didn't appeal to him. Keeping these thoughts aside, Harry decided to finish reading the letter and then maybe write back.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am glad that you wrote to tell me the truth – I appreciate it a lot. As you might have read, my relatives didn't tell me the truth about myself and I hated that. That said, I am angry that you have read these books – how much have you read anyway? What has happened in these books until now? I am curious to know whether they are a prank by someone or do they actually contain the truth._

_Right now, I don't know whether or not to be angry at you. I don't like that you have read my personal thoughts but am glad that you feel sorry about it. I also appreciate that you won't tell anyone about it without my permissions. Maybe you can read up to my first Potions and flying lessons and let me know what they were like in the book. Since I have already gone through them, I would be able to tell if it is true. But whatever you do, I need you to promise me that you will never tell anything that is in the books to anyone without my permission. (We might need to tell someone if something bad happens.)_

_Now for something lighter – I liked the adventure book that you sent. But Ginny, I hope I can call you that after the lecture I just gave – none of it is true. I don't even know if it dragons exist or if it is possible to put them to sleep with one curse. Do such curses actually exist or is it just made up? Tell me something, did you think that all the amazing things done in this book were actually done by me? If yes, it does explain why everyone keeps staring at me. And is there something I can do to prevent people from thinking that it is me who did all these things?_

_Totally confused,_

_Harry Potter_

_PS: My owl's name is Hedwig and she won't like being called a he. I have asked her to stay at your place and rest before bringing back your reply and am sending some of her owl treats._

Ginny's letter had given him a lot to think. All he had wanted was a pen friend like Benjamin at his old school had. He had liked the idea of writing to someone as it didn't feel so depressing when everyone but he got letters. But now he didn't know what to think. He still wanted to get to know Ginny better but was scared. What if she found out about the cupboard under the stairs – wait she probably knew that. Did she pity him now? He knew that he couldn't live with someone's pity. He was used to it and it didn't matter, not anymore.

But she did seem genuinely sorry for reading he mused. Maybe we can still be friends. Harry sighed. Nothing made any sense at all.

**_AN: Thanks for all the ideas, reviews, feedback, alerts, and adding to favorites. Do continue to let me know if you want something specific from the story and I will see if I can add that to the story._**

**_Please do read and review, negative feedback is also welcome. I'd appreciate more reviews and any feedback or suggestions that you can give me._**


	12. The Sorting Hat

**The Sorting Hat**

Seeing the now familiar image of the brilliant white owl flying towards the burrow, left Ginny a bit stunned. After her confession in her last letter, she hadn't expected Harry to write to her. But, not wanting to get her hopes up unnecessarily, she thought that maybe he wanted to tell her off immediately and was pretty scared to open it. Instead, she just retrieved the letter and feed Harry's own some bacon.

Half an hour later, a little red-haired girl could be found lounging in her room looking apprehensively to a scroll with her name on it. Taking a deep breath, she opened it. The contents of the letter left her wide-eyed in surprise. Harry was so nice. He was angry about her reading the books but he was also curious and wondered if they were accurate. He had appreciated her honesty and she was glad that she had told him the truth as soon as she could. He also had lots of questions about the Harry Potter adventure book series. She knew that she would tell him as much as she could. But for now, she decided to read up to the chapters Harry had indicated and was determined to tell him about her impressions about it. Maybe, one day, Harry would truly forgive her.

**T****he door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

So Bill wasn't kidding with her… the first years were taken into the hall by Professor Mcgonagall! But everyone would know that, so this wasn't something that she could tell Harry. She had to find things that are unique and could only be found in the books.

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble stair case facing them led to the upper floors.**

Despite her sadness, Ginny couldn't help becoming excited about finally getting to know what Hogwarts really looked like.

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

Ginny nodded vigorously at the book – she would be nervous too!

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.**

"**The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hog warts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.**

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

That was a good speech – it was nice of Professor Mcgonagall not to talk down of any house.

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry ner vously tried to flatten his hair.**

Ginny giggled and wondered how a cloak could be fastened under one's ear!

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor Mc Gonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

"**How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" he asked Ron.**

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

"Fred must be joking Ron. They can't ask us to give a test when we're just going to be sorted. We haven't learned anything yet!" said Ginny, feeling slightly worried.

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet — what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teachers wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

Ginny hoped fervently that they didn't have to give any tests – she didn't want to study before going to school. A little bit was fine but… the thought scared her.

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.**

"**What the — ?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"**

Ginny sighed in relief. Not feeling free to talk to even the book Harry, she resisted the urge to tell him that it was just Hogwart's ghosts.

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he de serves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

**Nobody answered.**

"**New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

Ginny wondered why they were so silent, after all the ghosts weren't that big a deal, were they? Then, it stuck her that maybe these students didn't have older siblings at Hogwarts to tell them about things.

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."**

"**Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

She seemed really strict, thought Ginny agreeing with Harry that she wasn't someone to cross.

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

Now I'll know what it really looks like, thought Ginny with a smile.

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the stu dents were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle light. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked up ward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, A History**__**.**_**"**

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

Not for the first time, Ginny resented the fact that she was the youngest. She wished she was at Hogwarts too. It sounded so amazing there.

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

At this, Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Unless the hat had really nice magical powers, her mum wouldn't let it in their house without a wash either.

_**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it**__**,**_** Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too.**

Why would anyone want to get a rabbit out of thin air wondered Ginny. It was really advanced Transfiguration.

**For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:**

Wow thought Ginny. It sounded amazing, a singing hat.

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid**_**!**

_**And don't get in a flap**_**!**

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap**_**!"**

Unable to help herself, Ginny clapped at the book.

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

Ginny couldn't help sniggering; it was stupid of Ron to fall for that.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the mo ment. If only the hat had mentioned a House for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

This gave Ginny a startling thought. What if she didn't get the letter at all? What would happen then? She knew it was irrational but she couldn't help feeling a bit scared.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

This is so cool she thought. I wonder who all these people are. But Ron isn't likely to mention people from other houses thought Ginny. Maybe she would be able to find familiar faces in the sorting.

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

"**Bones, Susan!"**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

"**Boot, Terry!"**

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Raven claws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers cat calling.**

But Ron hasn't written home about a Lavender, thought Ginny with a frown.

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

Still not free enough to talk to the book Harry, Ginny resisted from telling him something Bill told her. He had admitted that most of them were not really unpleasant, the few that were gave the house a bad name.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered be ing picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

Ginny frowned at that. It shouldn't have been like this. But then, even her brothers, who loved her, didn't allow her to play Quidditch.

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Sea mus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

"**Granger, Hermione!"**

I recognize these two people thought Ginny thoroughly excited. Seamus was the one who according to Ron set fire to things and Hermione was the bossy girl who was poking her nose into his and Harry's business.

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

A small snigger escaped Ginny's lips. The girl hadn't been very nice on the train.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

Despite everything, Ginny felt bad for Harry. He shouldn't have to feel that way.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

A small smile lit Ginny's face, it was something she might have done if nervous.

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

**There weren't many people left now.**

Ginny wondered why it took some people longer than others. Maybe the book would tell her. But then again, who knew if it was actually true.

"**Moon" … , "Nott" … , "Parkinson" … , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" … , then "Perks, Sally-Anne" … , and then, at last —**

"**Potter, Harry!"**

Eyes wide, Ginny read on eagerly. She would learn how Harry was sorted, even if none of it was true.

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like lit tle hissing fires all over the hall.**

"_**Potter**__**,**_** did she say?"**

"_**The**_** Harry Potter?"**

A blush graced her face. She could finally see how annoying that could be.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. … So where shall I put you?"**

The hat talks, the hat talks, the hat talks, thought a stunned Ginny.

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**__**.**_

"**Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, its all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

Her mouth opened into a perfect O. Harry Potter could have been in Slytherin. So Bill was right. All Slytherins couldn't be bad, it wasn't possible.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down op posite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

Ginny sighed. She missed her twin brothers. After Bill they were the ones she was the closest to because she and Ron nearly always fought.

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quir rell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

**And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fin gers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

Dean was the person who had those muggle sport posters, thought Ginny. She was glad that she would be learning more about people she had just heard about.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.**

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

Ginny rolled her eyes, Percy was always pompous. She wondered what would have happened if Ron got better marks than Percy? Or worse, if the twins did the same? Maybe she should mention this to the twins. It had potential to be hilarious.

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

"**Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Be fore we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

She couldn't help it, she laughed. It was the kind of speech she liked, short and funny.

"**Thank you!"**

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

"**Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

At this point, Ginny's stomach decided to make its presence felt and she groaned. She was turning into Ron.

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

Wow that's a lot of food, thought Ginny in wonderment. It really was quite a lot of food.

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

"**Can't you — ?"**

"**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your ser vice. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

Ginny nodded vigorously – nearly headless Nick was the ghost she wanted to meet.

"**I would **_**prefer**_** you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

"_**Nearly**_** Headless? How can you be **_**nearly**_** headless?"**

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

Ginny couldn't prevent a snicker from escaping her lips.

"**Like **_**this**__**,**_**" he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbear able — he's the Slytherin ghost."**

"That was gross," exclaimed Ginny.

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great in terest.**

"**I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

It was all so nice and Ginny longed to be able to get to school. For the umpteenth time, she wondered what would have happened if she had been older than Ron.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pud ding …**

Ginny groaned – all this talk of food wasn't helping her hunger and lunch was quite some time away. Maybe, her mum would give her something to snack on?

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

**The others laughed.**

That wasn't nice of her, frowned Ginny. What if Seamus's dad didn't accept her?

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid of fered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

A scowl spread on Ginny's face, this was no way to treat anyone, much less a relative.

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talk ing about lessons ("I **_**do**_** hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing —").**

She rolled her eyes at Percy – those two could talk about studies even when they didn't know each other!

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Pro fessor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

"Greasy hair!" spluttered Ginny in excitement. "It must be Snape!"

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

"**What is it?" asked Percy.**

"**N-nothing."**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teachers look — a feel ing that he didn't like Harry at all.**

That was weird and might be something that she could point out to Harry in her reply.

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**

"**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's look ing so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

So he wanted to know if the pain was caused by Snape, mused Ginny. That was quite clever of him.

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and wa tered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**

"**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbid den to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

Ginny couldn't help but giggle, the twins were the best!

"**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corri dors.**

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corri dor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"This book has surprised on every page," growled a frustrated Ginny. "What does it all mean?"

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."**

"He would tell the teachers and, if really required, the head boy and girl. You don't need to have such a big head Percy." Ginny hadn't been able to control herself this time.

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

"But that doesn't happen every year. It didn't happen last year." thought a confused Ginny.

**And the school bellowed:**

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot.**_**"**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

"Percy was right! Professor Dumbledore was mad all right."

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden be hind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

This book was good, Ginny was already picturing what everything and everyone looked like.

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing them selves at him.**

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, an swered.**

Even Peeves was sounding inviting thought Ginny with a grumble. She knew that it was stupid of her and she would be able to get to Hogwarts within a year. But reading about the place she really wanted to be wasn't helping.

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

"**Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

"Why couldn't you have dumped them on Percy? Neville sounded too nice to deserve this," said Ginny sternly.

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

"**Password?" she said.**

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

Ginny was liking the book less and less. It was talking down to Neville all the time, making him out to be an idiot.

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.**

"**Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hang ings. "Get **_**off**__**,**_** Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

Glad that she didn't have to take care of the rat, she really couldn't stand it. At least, Ron loved it.

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**

A smile crept on Ginny's face. Harry sounded so tired and he was so nice too.

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

Ginny wondered what that was about. But at least she had a couple of things she could write to Harry about.

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites and alerts. I hope to keep receiving reviews, it motivates me to speed up my writing. And thanks to the reviewer named Fridge. I will pay attention to the tone Harry uses in his letters. I did sound too formal for an 11 year old.**_

_**Note that the next chapter will also be a reading chapter. Ginny will still hesitate to talk to the book Harry because of the lecture she received in his letter. But it will pick up soon.**_


	13. The Potions Master

**The Potions Master**

The first Wednesday in October was quite cloudy; it was also the day after Harry had sent that letter to Ginny. It was morning and Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and becoming lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about the letter he had sent and was wondering if he had been unnecessarily rude. The girl had been quite honest and he had to appreciate that and he didn't even know if the books were true. He took a deep sigh and realized that he wouldn't know what Ginny thought of the letter until at least a few days. He had, after all, told her to read a few more chapters. It was at this point that he realized that he liked having someone to write to. He had also realized that the weird feeling he used to get in the morning wasn't there anymore and he was starting to miss that too. Believing that he was slowly going mad, Harry decided not to share these with Ron.

Meanwhile, Ginny was lying on her bed and was beginning to read the next chapter in the book. And according to her, it seemed to be dedicated to Professor Snape, the Potions professor. It was one of the things that Harry had asked her to read. Hoping that there were a lot more chapters between this one and the one on flying, Ginny began to read.

"**T****here, look."**

"**Where?"**

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair."**

"**Wearing the glasses?"**

"**Did you see his face?"**

"**Did you see his scar?"**

Realizing that this was exactly what she sounded like, Ginny was very grateful that Harry was nice enough to answer her letters. He had even trusted her enough let her read the books and let him know the details.

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormi tory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tip toe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.**

Knowledge of what Harry thought of these people, made heat creep up her cheeks. She felt quite embarrassed.

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led some where different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where any thing was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.**

Ginny was wide-eyed with excitement, this was where she was going to go next year. This is where she would spend a better part of seven upcoming years.

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

Even through her excitement, Ginny recognized that as a sign that pranksters like her twin brothers were hard at work.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the en trance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.**

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamplike eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school bet ter than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

"And Fred and George actually did kick her once. Mind you, they had detention for a week, but they claim that it was worth it." Ginny told the book.

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

At this point, Ginny was tempted to tell Harry that of course magic was more than that but the telling off she received in his letter still rang in her ears.

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

Since her mum liked Herbology, Ginny knew that she wouldn't appreciate her favorite teacher being called dumpy. Reluctantly, a tiny giggle escaped her.

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

Most of her brothers, except Bill, who was unable to defend the professor, said that History of Magic usually meant nap time.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

At this Ginny smiled. Professor Flitwick seemed like a nice person to learn from, not too hard and hopefully not too lenient.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**

This was Bill's most favorite class with Charms coming a close second.

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.**

Ginny wondered if she would be any good in Transfiguration. Bill would like it if she could do well in that class.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was De fense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

So that position was actually cursed, thought Ginny with shock. Why else, she wondered, would everyone have such bad professors.

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

Ginny couldn't help laughing at Ron being considered knowledgeable! He was always trying not to study.

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.**

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true."**

"Me too Ron, me to!" exclaimed Ginny.

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGona gall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

At least, she isn't biased thought Ginny.

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their own ers, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.**

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.**

That is nice of her, thought Ginny as she got up and stroked Hedwig's features a bit. Hedwig just began to preen herself importantly before tucking her head in her wing and falling asleep.

**This morning, how ever, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?**_

_**I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes, please, see you later**_** on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.**

For the umpteenth time, Ginny wished to get to Hogwarts, this time to meet and become friends with Hagrid.

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.**

Unknown to Ginny, a frown had clouded her features, making her freckles clump together, giving a rosy tinge to her cheeks.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry — he **_**hated **_**him.**

Ginny couldn't believe this. Harry hadn't even done anything naughty and he seemed very respectful. How could someone actually hate him? Maybe, Professor Snape just didn't like famous people, mused Ginny.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

But Ginny wasn't creeped out with that. She was used to it because she often had to help her mum chop things for potions.

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

"**Ah, **_**yes**__**,**_**" he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — **_**celebrity**__**.**_**"**

That wasn't nice thought Ginny. He shouldn't label people like that she declared to her mind.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered be hind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

He does seem to notice a lot of things. Can it be true? A jumble of questions erupted in Ginny's mind like mini volcanoes.

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

Seeing Professor Snape'e reactions, Ginny knew that she mind not be able to learn much in that classroom. The thought didn't give her any pleasure.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron ex changed looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

Shaking her head, Ginny silently laughed at the silliness of the girl.

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what**_**? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry.**

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

Unable to help herself, Ginny said, "Don't sneer at Harry. He didn't do anything."

"**Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."**

**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

"That's even ruder!" thought Ginny with shock.

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

"**I don't know, sir."**

Bet they didn't know either, thought Ginny viciously.

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He **_**had**_** looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Mag ical Herbs and Fungi**_**?**

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

This chapter wasn't good to read at all and Ginny was beginning to dislike it.

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?"**

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.**

"Are you an idiot Hermione?" said Ginny who couldn't help herself. "Don't you see that Snape just wants to humiliate Harry, he isn't really concerned if you or anyone else knows the answers?

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.**

Of course not! How can he stand someone having one over him.

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so power ful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." **

How could Professor Dumbledore keep such a nasty teacher at school, wondered Ginny? He wasn't good and was actually discouraging others from learning by being mean.

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

So that's why her mum didn't want her near her when she was making potions to refill her stock. But the school healer should be able to fix it thought Ginny with a nod.

"**Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. **

This was not the time to berate someone, especially when they were hurting. She knew she wouldn't like this class at all, not if it went like this.

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

At least, he has that amount of consideration.

"**You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

"**Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

Ginny nodded in complete agreement with Ron.

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week — **_**why**_** did Snape hate him so much?**

Not having even a remote idea about that, Ginny read on.

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

That was nice of Ron, which depressed Ginny. He was such a nice friend to Harry. Would Harry even want her as a friend? Not wanting to dwell on that, Ginny read on.

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from in side and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, say ing, "**_**Back**_**, Fang — **_**back**__**.**_**"**

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**__**,**_** Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

Wonder if that dog is scary? Though Ginny like dogs, she was more of a cat person.

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

Oh good! I can get along with Hagrid and Fang too, smiled Ginny, happy to know that she could make friends with someone other than her brothers at Hogwarts.

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling wa ter into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.**

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

Ginny couldn't help but snigger at the sight of Hagrid running after her twin brothers. It was a funny image.

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.**

Ginny was both disgusted and impressed at the same time. How Hagrid made a nice cake was a mystery to her.

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git''**

This even delighted Ginny.

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."**

Ginny shook her head. No one should hate cats, even a horrid one like Mrs. Norris. It wasn't her fault but Filch's.

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the stu dents.**

"**But he seemed to really **_**hate**_** me."**

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

So maybe he isn't that bad to other classes and I might do well in it. Then, Ginny blushed. She had thought of herself instead of Harry and was ashamed of her selfishness. But then, she thought, I'm just ten.

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals."**

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_**:**

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.**

**Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

"**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this after noon.**

Ginny had heard her parents talking about it. They were also worried because no one had been able to rob Gringotts like ever. They thought that it might be an evil wizard.

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

Now why didn't I make that connection, wondered Ginny. She was feeling impressed by Harry's ability to put things together.

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day**__**.**_** Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

Ginny's mouth had rounded into an O. She was wonderstruck, Harry might just be right.

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

He probably did Ginny thought with a sigh. Another chapter had finished and she wondered how many were left for her to read. Not reading these books wasn't something she was looking forward to.

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites and alerts. I hope to keep receiving reviews, it motivates me to speed up my writing. Katzztar, I hope this chapter answered your question.**_

_**Note that the next chapter will also be a reading chapter. Ginny will still hesitate to talk to the book Harry because of the lecture she received in his letter. But it will pick up soon.**_


	14. The Midnight Duel

**The Midnight Duel**

Reading the title of the next chapter made Ginny happy. It wasn't about Harry's first flying lesson so she had at least one more chapter to read. By this time, she had put Harry's disappointment at the back of her mind and was beginning to hope the Harry might forgive her. Thrilled, Ginny began to read the chapter.

**H****arry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

Reading this made Ginny's face fall. Harry's first flying lesson might just be in this chapter itself. She would miss reading it.

"**Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than any thing else. **

"**You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." **

So, he really didn't know how to fly before this? Wow! Being made seeker sounded a lot more impressive with that information. And Ron was turning out to be a very nice friend. Maybe that was what he needed, to get away from his older, more successful brothers.

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the House Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broom stick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had al ready had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.**

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Everyone was really mad about Quidditch and boasted a lot about it. The idea of an unmoving poster sounded weird too.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordi nary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

Ginny knew that it was slightly rude but then everyone was allowed to be rude in their thoughts. This reminded her of how bad it was to read these books, knowing that they would contain Harry's thoughts. She knew that if her mum read her thoughts, she would likely be permanently grounded. Thankful that her thoughts weren't being shared with anyone, she continued reading.

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**__**.**_** Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**

"Merlin! It's a tough task to make Quidditch sound boring, this girl needed to loosen up if she wanted any decent friends." Thought Ginny stunned.

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

"Moron," thought Ginny, not minding it too much because no one was paying Malfoy too much attention.

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grand mother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

"**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh …" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something …"**

What was the point of this if it just made Neville feel bad about forgetting, thought Ginny? It was not very nice of his grandmother.

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Re membrall out of his hand.**

So he's a thief too, mused Ginny? "Didn't your parents give you enough things? You have to go and steal from others now?" thought Ginny furiously.

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

"Right!" said Ginny sarcastically.

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffin dors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the for bidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broom sticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

"Yeah, and they know what they're talking about. They are really good beaters." Ginny had resorted to talking to the book again.

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"That isn't a very nice broom. But I suppose it's better to have a slow broom for learning."

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!' "**

"**UP!" everyone shouted.**

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

"It is the same with magic too Harry. Dad always says that if you don't intend to get a spell to work, it won't work."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry seemed to feel a now familiar thought. It seemed to be telling him that intent was everything in magic. Since it seemed logical, Harry chose to remember the advice and decided to use it while practicing charms. He was surprised that as a result, he was one of the first to get the charm. His success was followed shortly by Hermione, who was glaring daggers at him.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows cor recting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

This even delighted Ginny, who continued reading with glee. Anyone who showed up that rude boy, who insulted her family, was good with her.

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —**

**WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

I hope he wasn't hurt too much, thought a worried Ginny. She didn't like people getting her, with the exception of her brothers when they were teasing her.

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

"**Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."**

Ginny too sighed in relief, a broken wrist wasn't too bad.

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

By this time, Ginny was getting very angry. She wished she was at Hogwarts to curse Malfoy. He had no right to laugh at someone who was hurt.

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

**The other Slytherins joined in.**

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought **_**you'd**_** like fat little cry babies, Parvati."**

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

"I knew you were only a petty thief Malfoy." Snarled Ginny.

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

She blinked in surprise, Harry also seemed to have ideas similar to her. That was strange!

**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"**

"Punch him Harry!" growled Ginny while the boy is question felt total confusion. Why was the voice asking him to punch someone? He most certainly won't punch Hermione, even if she was being mean about him learning a spell faster. And Ron had actually shouted in glee, making Professor Flitwick notice that he had mastered the spell.

"**Give it **_**here**_**!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he **_**could**_** fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

"_**No**_**!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."**

That sounded like good advice, except for the fact that Harry was a really good flyer. Else, he wouldn't have been made seeker in his first year. Ginny wasn't too worried.

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out be hind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was **_**wonderful**__**.**_** He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Mal foy looked stunned.**

Thrilled that Harry had shown up Malfoy at his own game, Ginny bounced on the bed with a huge grin splitting her face.

"**Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Mal foy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

Ginny was getting more and more excited, this was getting very interesting.

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

As a laugh escaped her lips, Ginny immediately buried her face in her pillow. Anyone listening would be able to hear soft, muffled laughter from outside.

"**Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

That was some feat, thought Ginny, clapping her hands.

"**HARRY POTTER!"**

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.**

"_**Never**_** — in all my time at Hogwarts —"**

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how **_**dare**_** you — might have bro ken your neck —"**

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor —"**

"**Be quiet, Miss Patil —"**

"**But Malfoy —"**

"**That's **_**enough**__**,**_** Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."**

Unable to help herself, Ginny pouted at the fact that Professor didn't listen to others' defense of Harry.

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGona gall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?**

Why weren't they punished, thought Ginny to herself? It wasn't fair.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Pro fessor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.**

Unable to contain her giggles, Ginny thought Harry's imagination was quite funny and dramatic.

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a mo ment?"**

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was go ing to use on him?**

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

Mouth rounded into a wide O, Ginny realized that this must be when Harry was made a seeker. No wonder Malfoy wasn't punished as Harry was actually rewarded!

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.**

"**In here."**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

Ginny frowned that there was no way she could find out the rude words that Peeves was writing. She was a very curious girl.

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."**

"Yess!" exclaimed Ginny.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

"**Are you serious, Professor?"**

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"**

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

Anyone looking into Ginny's room would think that her smile might just split her face into two.

"**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Profes sor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

A whistle escaped Ginny's lips. Harry impressed Professor McGongall.

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

"**He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light — speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

Those would be good brooms, thought Ginny while day dreaming about flying on such a fast broom.

"**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. **_**Flattened**_** in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks. …"**

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."**

**Then she suddenly smiled.**

"**Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an ex cellent Quidditch player himself."**

"Wow Professor. I didn't know you were this cool!"

"**You're **_**joking**__**.**_**"**

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"_**Seeker**_**?" he said. "But first years **_**never**_** — you must be the youngest House player in about —"**

"— **a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**

Ginny remembered how Ron had written about Harry being a seeker in his letter. He sounded impressed, happy, and jealous at the same time. Ginny couldn't blame him, she was feeling slightly jealous too.

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

"**I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."**

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.**

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters."**

The twins' letter, on the other hand, didn't mention this at all. She thought that maybe they were just happy to get a good seeker.

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."**

"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."**

Ginny wondered if Fred and George would show some secret passageways to her too. They apparently hadn't done that with Harry.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"**

"**You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

"That was smart Harry."

Harry was confused at why he was being called smart when he was just going from the Charms classroom to the greenhouses for Herbology. But he was happy to hear the voice again and, as a result, a smile stole on his face.

"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizards duel before, I suppose?"**

"You're saying that only because you're sure Harry doesn't know about it and you want to humiliate him. But you're wrong. Ron knows and he will help Harry."

"**Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"**

"See!" said Ginny ignoring the fact that she was talking to a book.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.**

"**What **_**is**_** a wizards duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**

"**Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

"That could be true too."

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.**

"That is probably what you would do Ron. Good idea."

"**Excuse me.**

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.**

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"**

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

"— **and you **_**mustn't**_** go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

"**And it's really none of your business," said Harry.**

"**Good-bye," said Ron.**

"It really isn't any of her business. Why is she constantly in their face? Does she have a crush on Ron or Harry? She probably has one on Harry as he is famous. I just hope I don't do something this annoying."

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Mal foy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.**

Even though her mum and dad would consider that reckless, Ginny knew that she would feel the same way. She didn't like people taunting her.

"**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."**

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."**

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

"That is really, really interfering. Don't be a pest Hermione. No wonder Ron doesn't like you at all."

"_**You**_**!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

"Me neither!"

"**Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

"**Don't you **_**care **_**about Gryffindor, do you **_**only **_**care about your selves, **_**I**_** don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

"You're really rude, selfish, annoying, and interfering. Haven't your parents taught you any manners?"

"**Go away."**

"**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —"**

Ginny was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. She wanted to slap her.

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower.**

"**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**

"Face the music." Said Ginny smugly.

"**That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**

"Yeah, you're right Ron." Then Ginny blinked, Ron was making much more sense at Hogwarts than at home.

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

"**I'm coming with you," she said.**

"**You are **_**not**__**.**_**"**

"**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

"**You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly.**

"She really has! Even I'm not that annoying." declared Ginny before blushing at her admission that she was annoying. She did purposefully try and annoy Ron in private.

"**Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

"**Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

Harry heard the snuffling of a sleeping boy thought Ginny in wonder. He must have great senses.

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**

"**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**

"**How's your arm?" said Harry.**

This relieved Ginny. Ron and Harry were perfectly nice to people who didn't annoy them.

"**Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**

"**Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"**

"**Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice al ready."**

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**

"**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.**

"I want to learn that too. It sounds like a good curse. Bill told me that I used to do it accidently when I was smaller."

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

Ginny wondered why he told them to be quiet before realizing that it was nearing midnight and they would get caught.

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.**

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

"Maybe, but Ron it sounds creepy there."

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy.**

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

"**They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

"That, that… he set them up!" Ginny was pretty indignant at Malfoy's underhanded trick.

"**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a fright ened squeak and broke into a run — he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.**

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

"Ouch! Run fast, get out of there." Ginny forgot that she was advising the book on something that had already happened.

"**RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

"**I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

"**I — **_**told**_** — you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

"Well, you didn't have to come with them if you were so sure that they'd get into trouble. It is your own fault."

"**We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

"**Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

"No one in their right minds would. It would boost her overly large ego."

"**Let's go."**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shoot ing out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of de light.**

"**Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

**Peeves cackled.**

"Ahhh!" Ginny glared at the book. Did they have to face all horrible things in a single night?

"**Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**

"**Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a sanity voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**

"He might not. Fred and George told me that when he gets the saintly voice, you can get Peeves to help you if you give him a prank idea or show that you're upto mischief.

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves — this was a big mistake.**

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STU DENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRI DOR!"**

Ginny sighed knowing that it was bad.

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.**

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

Don't be dramatic Ron. You'll only get a detention.

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.**

"**Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, ****"**_**Alohomora**_**!"**

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

Grudgingly, Ginny had to admit, that was nice of Hermione.

"**Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

"**Say 'please.' "**

"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now **_**where did they go**_**?"**

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his an noying singsong voice.**

"**All right — **_**please**__**.**_**"**

"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

A relieved giggle escaped Ginny's lips.

"**He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get **_**off**__**,**_** Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. ****"**_**What**_**?"**

Ginny sorely wanted to scold Harry for being rude. But she still didn't have the guts to tell him off, even if it was in a book.

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a mo ment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a cor ridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

"Why?"

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly get ting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

Even reading this, Ginny was stunned. That was horrible.

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

"Me too," she said feebly, still in a state of shock.

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hur ried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

"Phew!" thought Ginny, her shock wearing off a bit.

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

"**Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

Ginny nodded in agreement, had she not been sitting already, she would have wanted to repeat Harry's action. That sounded so scary.

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

"If I had actually seen that, I would also be speechless Neville."

"**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**

"You can joke about it?" Ginny thought that it was pretty brave of Ron.

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.**

"**You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

"**The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**

"**No, **_**not**_** the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

"She probably didn't have the guts to look at its mouths," thought Ginny viciously.

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

"**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"**

"I know! And she thinks that she's merlin's gift to Gryffindors. Take her down a peg Ron!"

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something. … What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hog warts.**

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby lit tle package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"I didn't even think of that." Ginny was feeling awed at Harry's ability to connect the dots.

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites and alerts. I hope to keep receiving reviews, it motivates me to speed up my writing. Sakura240, I agree that Snape isn't a bad person, he is just a bad teacher and a very disappointed person. He torments Harry because he represents what he could never have – Lily. Katzztar, things will become interesting at the Potions front. It will just take a bit of time aka chapters.**_

_**Ginny has started talking to book Harry now. The next chapter would be her letter to Harry and, if I feel like it, Harry's reaction to the letter. If you want me to include something specific in the letter, do let me know.**_


	15. Ginny's Recap in a Letter

**Ginny's Recap in a Letter**

Ginny had finished the chapter where Harry had made the Quidditch team and saw that monster dog. She knew that she wouldn't read any further until she had the go ahead from Harry. She decided that she would write her letter to Harry today and was already dreading his response.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for writing to me, I know I didn't deserve that but it was nice of you. (And I'm sorry but I can't spell that consi-word.) I was so afraid that you would send me a howler or even a rude letter. But you didn't and you even let me read more of the book! Thank you for that._

_As for the adventure book, and yes you can call me Ginny, something tells me that they made some of the things up. I mean there is a spell that puts people to sleep but normal people cannot put dragons to sleep. Dragon skin is too __hard__ tough. And in these stories, you are strong enough to take fight these dragons and other such monsters, you see you are the hero of the book. And before I met you, I also thought that you had done all these things because, after all, you had gotten rid of you-know-who. I only think that you couldn't have done all these things because I am starting to get to know you – whether real or fake is to be determined._

_Just yesterday, I had finished reading the chapter called The Midnight Duel in which Draco Malfoy tricked you to appear in the trophy room and complained that you would be out after curfew. Congratulations on making the team Harry, it is a real big deal. I hate to tell you that the book is a very interesting read. It is so real that I have been speaking to the characters in the book. I know it's silly but I can't help it – it all sounds so real. So on with what the book is about._

_The first chapter of the book is all about the day your parents died and how the wizarding world was celebrating. But it was focused on the Dursleys and how bratty their son is. Did you know that Hagrid got you out of your original home and that Professor Dumbledore put you on the Dursley's doorstep. Professor McGonagall tried to prevent that but Professor Dumbledore said that you might get a big head in the wizarding world._

_Then, it was all about how you slept in a cupboard and how you even cooked breakfast and did all sorts of chores for them. Is any of that actually true Harry, if you don't mind me asking that is? If it is, it is very sad and I got really angry at that. Next the book talked about how stupid, sorry, your relatives were to try and run from your letters and how Hagrid gave you your letter and took you shopping. He seems as nice as Charlie, my second oldest brother, made him out to be. Then you met me and my family. By the way, that was really embarrassing. Did you really hear me say all that? Oh I hope I don't go on like that from now on in real life. I know the book me will only see the adventure book hero in you for quite some time. _

_On the train you met Ron and the toadless boy. That was really funny you know! And that bossy girl Hermione, who is not very nice to anyone. It was nice to see that Ron is finally happy and more himself than at home – I have so many brothers that he might feel lost in them. Dunno. Oh! I also read about how the hat wanted to sort you into Slytherin and your Potions lesson, which was really bad. Why couldn't he explain anything first? I don't like him at all. It's good that you aren't in Slytherin because Ron needs a good friend – I suppose that house can't be all that bad if you were almost sorted there. I don't like Draco Malfoy though – he is very spoilt. Err, I am too but I try not be that rude._

_From what I read about myself in the book, I suspect that it is all true. If that is the case, then you deserve to know about me too._

_My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley and I am the youngest child, and only girl, of Molly Weasley, nee Prewett and Arthur Weasley. I have six older brothers that you already know about. I love playing Quidditch and taking care of animals. But we can't afford animals and mum refuses to let me fly because it is unlady-like. But that hasn't stopped me. None of my brothers or even my parents know that I have been sneaking out at night to fly on my brother's brooms for about four years and I think I might even be good. This is one of my best kept secrets and I think you should know about it. I will write more when I think of something. You can always write to ask me things about myself and I promise to answer truthfully. That reminds me that I often lie to my parents, especially if it's a matter of a prank, and get away with it. My brothers know about it though because it has often landed them in trouble – but I now know that it isn't nice (too Dudley-like) so I will try and not do that._

_That's all for now (my hand feels like it will fall off)._

_Still hoping that we can eventually be friends,_

_Ginny_

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone and an even bigger thank you for persevering. I apologize for the late post and have finally written Ginny's letter to Harry. The next chapter will contain Harry's response and will hopefully be posted soon. Do keep reading and reviewing, it is something that encourages me and your comments and feedback is valuable to me.**


	16. The Permission and the Curiosity

**The Permission and the Curiosity**

Harry was really shocked to see Hedwig wing her way to him two days later. He had thought that Ginny would need more time to read the books and never thought that she would actually listen to him and reply. He hoped that she had told him what the book had written about him. He was very curious about it. For the umpteenth time, he wondered why he couldn't read about his life and why someone, even a nice sounding girl like Ginny, had to read about his life. Shaking his head, he kept the letter in his robes only to receive a curious stare from his friend Ron. Knowing this could get awkward, he just looked at Ron curiously.

"Why don't you open the letter at the table Harry?"

"Malfoy keeps looking at our table. So I thought I would read it in private."

"Makes sense, real nasty piece of work he is."

"Yeah, all he can think of is how to expel me!"

"Or how poor I am," said Ron deprecatingly.

"Oh come on Ron! Who cares how much money one's got?"

"Come on Harry, don't tell me that money doesn't matter," Ron was beginning to get a bit angry. "You, after all, won't know. You're filthy rich too."

"I got that money only recently – and really money doesn't matter. See how many people like you – all boys in our dorm like you and they really like spending time with you even when you trounce them in chess."

"Well, you're right about that. But you can't really say that money doesn't make things easier."

"Don't know about that Ron, it probably does."

"Oh come on! How can you not know that?"

"Because I'm not stupid enough to spend money on things like clothes – I only use it for books and presents."

"But why don't you? Nothing is stopping you – it is your own money."

"The Dursleys think that these books are being bought by Hagrid. If I spent it on clothes and such things, they would know that I have money and they would just take it all away."

"Oh! That's really horrid." Ron seemed shocked by something like that. He had never thought that someone could even think of taking someone else's money. It didn't sound right at all.

"But don't worry Ron, it is best that way."

"You've lost your marbles mate!"

"Humph! It… it isn't that. I haven't spent a lot of money and I have the best friend a guy could ask for in you. And Malfoy is filthy rich and spends a lot. But who really likes him? His friends, er I mean his body guards."

Though Harry was blushing furiously at the end of this mini speech, he couldn't help notice the pleased expression on Ron's face. It was really nice to see Ron that happy.

* * *

><p>After the day's classes were over, Ron and Harry ran off to their common room laughing. They were very pleased to look at the stunned, constipated look at the greasy git… er… Professor Snape's face when all Gryffindors made nearly perfect potions. Even Neville's potion wasn't as bad as earlier. And the look on Hermione's face when both of them made perfect potions before she did, was equally priceless. It was the most fun they had in Potions.<p>

Back in their common room, both boys sat laughing and playing Chess. After yet another resounding defeat at Ron's hands, Harry decided that his friend was happy enough to tell him about the letter.

"Ron?"

"Want to play another hand?"

"Nah. I've lost enough for one day." Smirked Harry.

"So, what now? You know, you heard about the latest Quidditch match between …"

"Ron, I wanted to read the letter I got. But…"

"But what mate? It is your letter; you don't need my permission to read it."

"It's from Ginny."

Ron sat there stunned for a moment.

"Ginny? My little sister Ginny?" said an apprehensive sounding Ron and Harry knew that Ron was worried that he might like Ginny better. So he decided that he must tell him the truth.

"Yeah Ron. I … it… well there are these books that she got."

"Books?" asked a truly puzzled Ron.

"They are books about me and my life. She… she promised that she will tell me what they contain so I can tell if they are true," finished Harry with rush.

"You don't have to lie to me Harry. I understand if you like her better than me," said an angry sounding Ron.

" It's not like that," spluttered Harry. "How can I like someone I haven't even met yet? And she is a girl!" he explained as if it explained everything, which it did to Ron.

"Then?"

"At first, I was very angry that she was reading about my life and thoughts. Apparently, it has my private thoughts in it."

"Oh!" Ron sounded pretty alarmed at the thought.

Happy that Ron understood his point of view, Harry continued. "But then I thought that if they are true, then maybe we can benefit from it. Like change bad things. And I was curious Ron."

"Okay I guess. But I don't like you writing to my sister."

"I know Ron. But I am beginning to like her too. I mean I am still a bit angry at her but… I don't know what to think Ron," said Harry, expressing his feelings more openly than he thought was prudent.

"So you might like her better than me, if you are no longer angry at her?"

"I don't know Ron. I like you differently. I mean she's a girl. She can't understand me like you do. I mean I can hardly ask a girl, however nice she may be, when I will get a chest hair or when she thinks she might get one!"

"You can. You'll just be pounded to a pulp, boy-who-lived or not!" Ron's amusement had eventually won out his self-doubt.

The resultant laughter started with small sniggers and transformed into full, belly-achy laughter that bounced off the walls of the common room.

* * *

><p>After things had calmed down a bit, Harry sat down to read Ginny's letter and Ron went off to play chess against Neville.<p>

The first paragraph of the letter intrigued him as he wondered what a howler was. Deciding to ask Ron later, he continued with the letter. The very next paragraph made him blush – how could he be a hero when all he did was not die. What kind of a hero was that? He wondered if he could do something about it and decided that this was another thing he wanted to ask Ron. He was beginning to realize how little he knew about the wizarding world.

The rest of the letter alarmed him – it looked as if the book was really telling the truth. He felt so embarrassed that Ginny had gotten to know about his cupboard. He was also surprised that Professor McGonagall hadn't wanted him to go to the Dursleys. Maybe she could tell him more about his parents? With that thought in mind, he continued reading.

Ginny had written a nice, long letter and she had been nice enough to tell him about herself. He was grateful that she had told him one of her secrets and was slightly pacified. And her take on Slytherin also sort of made sense – after all just because the house had a few bad people, didn't mean that the whole house was bad. No one except Malfoy and his friends taunted him at all.

Ginny had also admitted things about herself that she, or so he thought, wouldn't admit to others. After all, who would tell someone that they lied to put their brothers in trouble or that they think they are spoiled. How someone without too much money could be spoiled was a mystery to him. But the letter made him smile – Ginny sounded like a nice person and she might just become his friend too. Maybe he was destined to make friends with the Weasley family.

But what really made him sit up was the fact that Ginny had books and she had already read what had happened until now, well almost. Harry was getting really curious and wanted to know what happened after that in the books. He wondered if they changed if he and Ron did things differently from the books? Or would the books remain the same? What could the books have that took more than one book? Was something going to happen? Did the books tell about the exams they were to have? That would be awesome even if it bordered on cheating. Wanting to know more about what the books had to say, he decided to ask Ginny to finish reading the book she was reading and write to him about what happened in it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am glad that you let me call you Ginny, your full name is nice but I like this shorter version better. First things first, thank you for telling me about what you have read and also for things you told me about yourself. It is nice of you to tell me about yourself just because you have found out things about me – it was very fair of you. I appreciate that. As you must have seen from my words, from the sound of things, the books seem real. This is a very strange thing, at least to me. Ginny, I don't know that much about the wizarding world and it might just a regular thing here. One never knows._

_I still don't know why someone would ask a stranger to read about me. Why couldn't they actually give the books to me so that I could read about them? Anyway, we can't change things now. And I wonder if the books have information about the future? If yes, can we change it for the better? Will any of the changes be updated in the books? I admit that I'm dying with curiosity. So can you do me a favour? Please read the first book and tell me what happens next. Are the next events in the future? And how my life can be in more than one book is something I fail to understand Sorry, I know that I am only talking about these books, but they are all I can think of._

_Do keep reading and writing._

_Hoping I can think of better things to write,_

_Harry_

_**PS:**__ You sound like a girl with a nice sense of humor. Can you tell me more about your home life? Maybe, you can also tell me about what daily life is like in the wizarding world. If you want, I can tell you about life in the muggle world._

**AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone and, as a treat, here is a longish chapter with Harry's letter. This one does have his views on things. A**nd I apologize for the inadvertent gaffe I made, I have corrected it now. I feel so stupid! Anyway, t**he next chapter would be a reading chapter.**** Do keep reading and reviewing, it is something that encourages me and your comments and feedback are valuable to me.**


	17. Halloween

**Halloween**

Watching Hedwig winging her way to the burrow made Ginny feel a bit strange, she didn't know whether or she wanted the pretty owl to come with Harry's reply. She really wanted to read more of the books but knew that she wouldn't break her word to Harry – the books and their words belonged to Harry and she would respect that. With that thought in mind, she reached for Harry's letter.

As soon as she finished reading the letter, she felt sad that Harry's relatives were so horrible to him. How could anyone be this horrible to one of their own? They were Harry's aunt and uncle, they should have at least treated him like a person. Not wanting to dwell on that fact and hoping that maybe the books could help Harry go live with someone else, she continued pondering on the letter.

But then something registered in her brain and happy fireworks exploded in her stomach. Harry liked her name! Her name! She felt like dancing. And he trusted her enough to read the books further. Ginny sighed with happiness and flopped down on her bed with Harry's letter and the book.

**M****alfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

**Ginny wondered what that package could contain; it couldn't be that dangerous if they moved it to Hogwarts. Yet, it was strange. Why move something to a school full of children?**

"**It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"**Or both," said Harry.**

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.**

Unaware of her actions, Ginny nodded at the book, apparently in complete agreement.

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

Ginny frowned. That was… prudent. She was now in two minds, not knowing whether she would prefer an adventure or staying safe.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.**

This statement made Ginny think about the Hermione girl. Why would she keep on trying to talk to two boys who didn't really like her? She would have given up the first time, but then, she wouldn't have been that bossy either. Shrugging, she continued reading.

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.**

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's at tention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his ba con to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when an other owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

"Oh I would love anyone getting back at Malfoy. Dad always says that that family is horrible."

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**

**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training ses sion.**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even **_**touched**_** one."**

"Me neither, Awesome!" said Ginny as her eyes shone with excitement at hearing about such an awesome broom.

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

"Nosy boy," Ginny couldn't help but exclaim.

"**That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."**

**Ron couldn't resist it.**

"**It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thou sand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**

Forgetting that she was talking to a book, Ginny couldn't help but snarl at Malfoy, "and you know what Malfoy? Ron knows the most about brooms and Quidditch among us all. So there!"

"**What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."**

Too angry to say anything, Ginny glowered at the book. She decided that it was time to write to the twins to prank Malfoy. No one insulted her family and got away with it!

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Mal foy's elbow.**

"**Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.**

"**Potters been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

"Ha ha! That showed you, didn't it Malfoy?"

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.**

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

"**Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team. …"**

"That _is_ true and so ironic."

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.**

"Oh get a life Hermione! No one else has a problem, why don't you mind your own business?"

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.**

"**Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "its doing us so much good."**

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. **

Ginny couldn't help but admit to herself that both Ron and Harry were being really rude and even though she didn't like the girl, that was no reason to be this rude to her. But then, she thought, I would probably have cracked much earlier.

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broom stick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. He bolted his din ner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.**

Nodding, Ginny admitted that no one who liked Quidditch would have been able to concentrate on studies.

"**Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bed spread.**

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

Ginny sighed. She wished her mom allowed her to fly. Then, she would also try to try for the team.

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.**

Ginny couldn't help let out a tiny groan of longing.

"**Hey, Potter, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.**

"**Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGona gall meant … you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."**

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

"**Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to under stand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."**

"**Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.**

"**This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**

He explained it quite simply, thought Ginny. He must be a good captain.

"**The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

"**What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

"**Never mind," said Harry quickly.**

Ginny wished Harry had told Wood about that basketball game. She found herself curious to know what it was. Maybe she could take Muggle studies in her third year.

"**Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

"**Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

"**I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."**

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**

"You should give him a warning Wood! The Bludgers can be dangerous." Then Ginny frowned as she realized that she was channeling her mum.

"**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

"**Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

Anyone looking into Ginny's room would be surprised to see a glint of excitement shining in her eyes – the little red-haired girl was enjoying the feel of Quidditch training.

"**See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?"**

"**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.**

"**Very good," said Wood.**

"Get into the air already!" said Ginny with barely suppressed excitement.

"**Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hop ing he sounded offhand.**

"**Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —"**

"— **unless they crack my head open."**

"**Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers them selves."**

"Truer words couldn't be spoken," said Ginny in a very Percy-like manner before dissolving into silent giggles.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

"_**This**__**,**_**" said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most im portant ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

"Wow! That must be some game."

"**Well, that's it — any questions?"**

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

"**We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.**

**Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

"**That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**

That is quite a compliment, thought Ginny. The twins always said that Oliver Wood was quite stingy with compliments without an impending match.

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

A wide smile erupted on Ginny's face as she realized that she would get to know more about lessons. It would help her be less scared for next year.

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of bak ing pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the class room. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

"So she has finally given up on talking to them unnecessarily. Good. She might just become friends with them if she behaves a bit nicer."

"**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practic ing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

"That isn't true. Bill said he tried it and nothing happened." Said Ginny, as if that settled the matter.

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

Ginny giggled and felt a bit sad. She hoped that she would also have such fun in her own classes too.

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

"_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**!"**__**he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

"**You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-**_**gar**_**-dium Levi-**_**o**_**-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

"**You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

"I wish you hadn't said that Ron. She obviously read ahead and would know."

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, ****"**_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**!"**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

"**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.**

Ginny sighed. Ron usually said very bad things when he was in a temper. She hoped that Harry would be able to calm him down before he made a mess of things.

"**It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

"Oh Ron! They don't know you as well as we do and won't be able to ignore such outbursts."

"**I think she heard you."**

"**So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

Knowing that Ron would be feeling really guilty about it, Ginny didn't have the heart to scold him, even if he couldn't hear her scolding.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all af ternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Hal loween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

Ginny really felt bad for Hermione. She wondered how the poor girl would be feeling after hearing all that and hoped that someone would go comfort her. No one deserved this, everyone should have friends.

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, mak ing the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared sud denly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dun geons — thought you ought to know."**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

"A troll! A troll! Sweet Merlin, I need to tell Harry about this. He should know."

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers explod ing from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormito ries immediately!"**

**Percy was in his element.**

"**Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**

"He's right. As a prefect, he was probably told the best way to get to their common room safely."

"**How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

"**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

"But the twins like Peeves, he couldn't do something that bad if the twins like him." Ginny hoped that Peeves didn't have anything to do with this incident, she thought she could depend on their judgment of people's characters.

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different di rections. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

"**I've just thought — Hermione."**

"**What about her?"**

"**She doesn't know about the troll."**

"Oh dear!" Ginny was now too scared to think.

**Ron bit his lip.**

"**Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

All Ginny could do was bite her lips in nervousness.

"**Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

"**What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

"**Search me."**

"That is suspicious, but maybe Dumbledore sent him to check other parts of the castle?"

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

"**He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**

"**Can you smell something?"**

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moon light.**

"The Troll!" Ginny was horrified that her brother and his friend came that close to a troll.

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, gran ite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It wag gled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

"**The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**

"**Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

Back at the burrow, Ginny repeated Ron's actions.

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry man aged to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

"_**Yes**_**!"**

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

"Now what? Please be safe!"

"**Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

"**It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.**

"_**Hermione**_**!"**** they said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

Ginny knew that they didn't really have a choice and couldn't help but chant, "Oh no, oh no!" repeatedly.

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

"**Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

Ginny sat on her bed at the Burrow, eyes wide with horror.

"**Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

"**Come on, run, **_**run**_**!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"I don't blame you Hermione," mumbled Ginny.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stu pid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped — it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

A horrified eww was all Ginny could say. The whole thing was becoming scarier and scarier.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard him self cry the first spell that came into his head: ****"**_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**!"**

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sicken ing crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

"Thank Merlin! Ron you saved the both of them. I can finally breathe."

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

"**Is it — dead?"**

"**I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**

"**Urgh - troll boogers."**

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

"Good idea," whispered Ginny, still recovering from the state of shock.

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

"Points," thought Ginny weakly? She still wasn't fit enough to think.

"**What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGona gall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

"They're in so much trouble now," thought Ginny, as she recovered from the shock.

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

"**Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."**

"**Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

"Good. With the truth, they might get off lightly."

"**I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."**

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

"Wow Hermione! This was really, really nice of you."

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"**Well — in that case …" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

Ginny nodded in complete agreement with Harry.

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Stu dents are finishing the feast in their Houses."**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

"Please don't punish them Professor. Its Halloween!"

"**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

Ginny's eyes went round with shock. Thanks to Hermione, they weren't punished at all. She couldn't think too bad of the girl now.

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

"**We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**

"**Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

"**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we **_**did**_** save her."**

"**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

That's true too thought Ginny.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

"**Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

Ginny sighed in relief. This chapter was just too scary for her, especially since she knew that it might really happen.

**AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone. ****Do keep reading and reviewing, it is something that encourages me and your comments and feedback are valuable to me.**


	18. The Warning

**The Warning**

After reading the chapter, Ginny couldn't help but write to Harry. This was important information that needed to go to him. It might just prevent them from meeting a troll, thinking of which still sent a shiver down her spine. Thinking about what she would write, she began her letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, thank you for your letter and the permission to read the books. I admit I was very curious about what they could contain and wondered if I would ever get to read them. Excited as I am to read the books, I was also horrified that your relatives are so horrible. I wish reading these books would eventually give us a way to get you to live with someone who likes you. Maybe you can come live with us – mum loves having our friends over._

_This leaves me with the reason for writing so soon, I had originally wanted to finish at least 2 or 3 chapters before writing to you. But the last chapter was too scary for me. The chapter started nicely with you and Ron speculating about the object Professor Dumbledore had saved at school. Then it went on to focus on Hermione and how she continued to pester you two. I did wonder why she kept trying to talk to you when you two clearly aren't interested in her. The chapter took an exciting turn when you received your Nimbus 2000. Awesome and congratulations! The look on Malfoy's face must have been priceless; I wish I was there to see his face. I didn't like how he insulted our lack of money. Is he always like that? I have to say that both you and Ron were pretty rude to her after you got your broom, not that I have a leg to stand on because I would definitely have yelled at her much before this._

_Then there was that scene where Wood explained the rules of Quidditch to you – he explained them so simply and I thought that he must be a good captain. How is he as a captain? And are you friends with him? By how the training session was described, I could tell, even without watching, that you seem to be an excellent seeker. Did you really make all the catches? Wow!_

_Then the chapter talked briefly about lessons – I wish I could have read more about them. I'm really scared about what's to come. The first proper lesson, I'm not counting Potions, that is explained is Charms that happens on Halloween. In this lesson, Professor Flitwick thought everyone was ready to make objects fly using the incantation Wingardium Leviosa. It's a pretty basic spell but mum always says that the first time you try and work spells you need to concentrate on the wand movement, the pronunciation, and the intent. Intent means you really have to believe and see yourself successfully do the spell. She says that it is better if we try and visualize the actual result of the spell._

_Anyway, Ron was trying too hard and didn't pay attention to the wand movement or the pronunciation. So Hermione told him how to pronounce it. She shouldn't have snapped but she must be scared that Ron might take her eye out. This made Ron mad and he challenged her to do the spell herself if she's so good. She was successful. So you can imagine that Ron was in a temper the whole class. After the class, Ron said some very mean things about Hermione. He said that no one could stand her and that she's a nightmare. He always says mean things when he is angry and this time he was both angry and embarrassed. Problem is that she heard him and spent the rest of the day crying in the bathroom. She didn't even come to the feast. But don't be mad at Ron, he was mad and her pestering didn't help, I would be too – we Weasleys are too hot headed – even though he was wrong. And I know that he must be feeling pretty guilty too, he has a hard time showing it. _

_Now you must be thinking how any of this is scary. Well the scary thing happened at the Halloween feast. At the feast, the stuttering wonder, Professor Quirrell, announced that there was a Troll in the dungeons. Harry trolls are ugly, huge, and brutal. They stink really badly and their skin is too thick for spells affecting it, much like dragons but dragon skin is wayyy tougher. After the announcement, Professor Dumbledore asked the prefects to lead everyone to their common rooms._

_While going to your common rooms, you realized that Hermione didn't know anything about the Troll. So both of you went to warn her. You went to the third floor thinking about finding Hermione but found the troll, by his smell, going into a bathroom. Thinking it would be safe for everyone, you guys locked the door and were about to leave when you heard a petrified scream. It was the girl's bathroom and Hermione was in it! And when you realized that the only chance to save Hermione was to go into the bathroom, I was so scared. I was constantly chanting, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"_

_Poor Hermione was so terrified that she couldn't move when you distracted the troll. Then it cornered Ron and was about to kill him when you jumped on the Troll's back and accidently let your wand up his nose. If it wasn't such a scary scene, I might have laughed. Then Ron saved the day by using the Wingardium Leviosa spell to levitate the troll's club and drop it on its head. The troll fainted and the professors. Hermione lied to them saying that she had read about trolls and thought she could handle it and that you had just come to take her back and saved her life. McGonagall took 5 points off her and gave you and Ron 5 points each. After that, the book says, you two became friends with Hermione. It __was really, really nice of her, she could have taken revenge against Ron and even the truth might have landed Ron in a big detention._

_The chapter scared me very much Harry, what if it happens again? What if the troll hits you or Ron? And what exactly was the troll doing on the third floor when the professor said that it was in the dungeons? See if you can change things Harry._

_Your friend,_

_Ginny_

_PS: I will tell you more about my home life and the pranks I played in my next letter. I'm just too scared right now._

**AN: Here is another chapter. Thanks for the lovely reviews, adding to alerts, marking as favourites everyone. The next chapter would be a reading chapter.**** Merry Christmas everyone. Do keep reading and reviewing.**


	19. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

After writing the letter to Harry, Ginny decided to brave out another chapter. She was a Weasley after all and maybe she could find something nice that she could tell Harry about in her next letter. She hoped that things didn't get as bad as they had in the previous chapter. Sighing, she flipped the next chapter open.

**A****s they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrost ing broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.**

Unconscious of her reactions, Ginny didn't realize that a shiver had passed down her spine.

**The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.**

Her eyes brightened. "Quidditch," she thought happily. Maybe, she mused, the chapter might not be bad at all.

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around under neath him holding a mattress.**

"I don't either! But the mattress comment might just make me hex them. I'm a bit vicious that way."

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework with out her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**__**,**_** which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

"Well she is turning out to be a good friend. But I hope you don't like her just because she helps you with your homework Harry!" Back at Hogwarts, Harry felt as if someone was telling him not to have ulterior motives for making friends. Confused, he shrugged the thought and bent down to finish his homework.

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of commit ting a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died play ing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

"Yeah, the twins were telling me all about this match. It sounded so scary and so exciting at the same time. Didn't help convince mum to let me fly though."

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.**

That is quite an advanced spell thought Ginny. She realized that Hermione must be very brainy to know all this. And maybe, a thought sparked to life in her brain, that's why she has no idea how to make friends. Maybe she thinks that she can make friends only if they find her useful. It was a sad thought, one that made Ginny feel bad for the girl.

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

"Why doesn't Snape like you Harry? He doesn't even try to get to know you. This isn't fair."

In the middle of homework, Harry felt as if someone was asking him why Snape hated him even though he didn't know him. Not knowing the answer to that, Harry shrugged the thought off and continued with his homework.

"**What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

**It was **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**__**.**_** Harry showed him.**

"**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

Ginny wondered if such a rule could exist in a school, after all, everyone was there to learn. And banning books, of any kind, didn't help. Snape was so nasty and she wondered how she will do in his class.

"**He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

Ginny giggled at her brother's answer. He was pretty funny.

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.**

A small laugh erupted from Ginny's mouth. Both of them could have been in Slytherin.

**Harry felt restless. He wanted **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_** back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was go ing to ask Snape if he could have it.**

"**Better you than me," they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**

"Drat! He isn't there."

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside — and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

"**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**

Eyes wide, Ginny wondered what Snape was doing near that horrible dog. It wasn't looking good for Snape.

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but —**

"**POTTER!"**

**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

"**I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

"**GET OUT! **_**OUT**_**!"**

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.**

Could she have asked for that book from any adult in that kind of rage? She didn't think she could, but maybe it depended on the adult.

"**Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"**

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.**

"**You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick **_**he**_**let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

"That sounds reasonable," Ginny told the book.

**Hermione's eyes were wide.**

"**No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**

"**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or some thing," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

At this Ginny was in two minds. She didn't think that Snape could have stayed so many years at Hogwarts if he was that bad. But he was looking suspicious and she did want to know what the dog was guarding.

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same ques tion. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours — but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

"I bet it isn't." Ginny hadn't seen the leg but it still gave her the shudders.

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**

"**You've got to eat some breakfast."**

"**I don't want anything."**

"**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

"**I'm not hungry."**

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.**

"**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seek ers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."**

"**Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

Excitement bubbled up inside Ginny's stomach. She was going to hear about a Quidditch match and with the amount of detail given in the book, it would be like being there.

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said **_**Potter for President**__**,**_** and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.**

Eyes wide, Ginny could only mutter a fervent wow.

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

"**Okay, men," he said.**

"**And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

"**And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

"**The big one," said Fred Weasley.**

"**The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

"**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."**

Even in her excited state, Ginny couldn't help but snigger at the antics of her twin brothers. They were really something.

"**Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryf findor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

"**Right. Its time. Good luck, all of you."**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**

Back at the burrow, a small ten-year old was clapping in excitement, her chocolate brown eyes wide.

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

"**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing **_**Potter for President**_** over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.**

"**Mount your brooms, please."**

Ginny couldn't help but bounce on the bed. A real, live Quidditch match, she was hearing a real, live Quidditch match!

**Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.**

**Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

"**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather at tractive, too —"**

"**JORDAN!"**

"**Sorry, Professor."**

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commen tary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

Wishing she could be at Hogwarts for the match and the awesome commentary, Ginny tried to imagine it in her mind. It wasn't difficult, the book was quite vivid.

"**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletch ley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

A small red-haired girl could also be heard cheering softly in her bedroom.

"**Budge up there, move along."**

"**Hagrid!"**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

"**Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"**

"**Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."**

"**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, rais ing his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.**

From the haze of her excitement, Ginny realized that Hagrid really, genuinely liked Harry. It was pleasing to hear that after all that nonsense from the Dursleys.

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

"**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**

Unaware of her actions, Ginny nodded in complete agreement with Oliver Wood.

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chas ing after it.**

"**All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.**

Ginny could almost see Fred saying that to her before rushing off to some of his pranks. With a sudden pang, she realized that she missed her brothers, especially the twins. They were always nice to her.

"**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"**

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**

"Idiot," muttered Ginny, trying to forget that the twins weren't just in their room.

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.**

**Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —**

A small squeal escaped Ginny's lips. Gryffindor was about to win their first Quidditch match of the season!

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

"Foul!" said Ginny, furious at the nasty cheating attempt by the Slytherin team.

"**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

Puzzled, Ginny wondered what that could be.

"**What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.**

"**Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**

"Oh!"

"**But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.**

**Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.**

"**They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."**

Ginny nodded.

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

"**So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"**

"**Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

"**I mean, after that open and revolting foul —"**

"_**Jordan, I'm warning you**_** —"**

"**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

That was pretty brave of Lee. The twins say that McGonagall is very strict .

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sud den, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

"It shouldn't happen," thought Ginny. She wondered what could be causing it. Maybe Bill would know.

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly de cide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making vi olent swishing movements that almost unseated him.**

**Lee was still commentating.**

Horrified, Ginny realized that no one had seen the broom doing that. She hoped that someone would notice and help Harry.

"**Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — oh no …"**

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

Ginny started biting her nails again. This chapter wasn't turning out to be any good either.

"**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom … but he can't have. …"**

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

"Ron, do something!" whispered Ginny.

"**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**

"**Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing in terfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but in stead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

"**What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.**

That's what I wanted to ask too thought Ginny.

"**I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."**

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was mut tering nonstop under his breath.**

"**He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"**What should we do?"**

"**Leave it to me."**

Amazing, Hermione is taking on the greasy git, thought Ginny. She hoped that the girl would be ok.

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrat ing so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good — every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and cir cled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"**Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.**

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.**

She set Snape on fire! That girl has guts, an awesome lot of guts thought Ginny with admiration mounting for the girl. If she could do that for her friends, she must be a really nice girl indeed!

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.**

"Good. She doesn't deserve a detention or even a telling off."

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clam ber back on to his broom.**

"**Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

"Awww! That's nice of you Neville." With the scare over, Ginny was beginning to get back into good spirits. Imagining Snape being set on fire helped a lot.

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.**

"**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

Ginny was about to laugh when she snuffed it in her pillow. It won't do for her mum to hear her laugh in her bedroom.

"**He didn't **_**catch**_** it, he nearly **_**swallowed**_** it," Flint was still howl ing twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

"**It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**

Sobered, Ginny nodded to support her brother's statement.

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do some thin' like that?"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

"**I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."**

**Hagrid dropped the teapot.**

He sure knows something, what does he know, wondered Ginny.

"**How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.**

"_**Fluffy**_**?"**

Ginny's mouth opened in shock. Who names a vicious three-headed dog _Fluffy_!

"**Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"**

"**Yes?" said Harry eagerly.**

The same eagerness could be seen in the ten-year old girl reading the book.

"**Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**

"**But Snape's trying to **_**steal**_** it."**

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."**

"**So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.**

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**

Good thing too, she needs to know that all teachers aren't nice. I suppose all aren't bad either but then I have yet to learn that thought Ginny cheekily.

"**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"**

"**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a stu dent! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"**

"**Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel in volved, is there?"**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"Oh Hagrid! You're sweet, not good at keeping secrets but sweet. I wish it was next year already and I was meeting you in person.

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, adding to favorites, and adding to alerts. I am really sorry for the long gap between chapters but real life intervened. I hope to post the next chapter soon.**_


	20. The Shock and All That!

**The Shock and All That!**

It was a sunny morning, prefect for a friendly game of Quidditch and Harry Potter was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with his new best friend Ron Weasley. Well his name was Ronald Billius Weasley but that was for strangers. The past few days had been both a challenge and an adventure. He had told Ron about Ginny's letters and the book. There had been a lot of doubt and long, repetitive conversations about how writing to girls wasn't all that good, but he had almost managed to convince Ron that it wasn't necessarily bad. He couldn't believe that all it had taken was a mention of the fact that if it was okay for Ginny to make friends with other boys, it should be okay with him too. Harry shook his head in exasperation, it was so Ron.

Ron had also told him that he didn't know if anything could be done about the books written about his adventures. They had idly thought what it would be like to make the author eat their words and be publicly humiliated. It had been a glorious two hours. He had also learned what a howler was and couldn't understand how a talking letter could be considered the worst sort of punishment. He had even smiled at other Slytherins in his Potions class when Malfoy wasn't looking and at least one boy and one girl smiled back.

His musing was cut short when he spied Hedwig flying back to him. It had a letter for him. Surprised at the speed of the letter, he fed Hedwig some bacon strips before detaching the letter.

"Is this from Ginny?"

"I think so."

"Why would she write so soon?"

"I am also wondering the same. I hope nothing happened."

Ron's mouth fell open in shock.

"What if mum found the books?"

With that statement, Harry's mouth dropped open in shock too.

"I hope not! I mean Ginny has promised not to tell anyone about the book and my thoughts. If your mum knew, she would tell everyone."

"Good thing it is Saturday today. You should go back to the Common Room and read it."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me Harry. I'll sit with Neville. Maybe he will play a game of chess with me."

"Thanks Ron."

"Go!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Common Room, Harry opened the letter and began to read. Ginny's first paragraph gave him a slight ray of hope. Maybe the books would help him find a long, lost relative, who could take him in. Living with the Weasleys would also be nice but they didn't have too much money and he didn't want to be a burden on them. Seeing what Ron was like, he knew that they would never take money for keeping him. Sighing, he read ahead.<p>

The first few sentences of the next paragraph made him smile. He was glad that even a girl thought that Hermione was just being too interfering. He felt less guilty about ignoring her pestering now. The thought of his new broom and her congratulation made him smile again. It was really a good broom. And having something on Malfoy also felt pretty nice. The part about Ginny admitting to wanting to curse Hermione made him snigger. The girl sounded quite spunky. He wished he could meet Ginny.

The part about his introduction to Quidditch made him think. He had never thought about Oliver in that light. But he agreed, Oliver Wood was a really good captain. The information about the Charms lesson made him sigh. He wished the teachers would make them do some cool stuff. But all lessons, except Transfiguration, stuck to teaching theory. It was pretty boring. Ginny's tip about the spell sounded nice.

Making a note to tell Ron and Neville about it, Harry read on only to read how Ron insulted Hermione. And his guilt was back in full force. But maybe this time, he would partner Ron and prevent that.

By this point, Harry was getting more and more curious. He wondered what could have scared Ginny? Ron did say that it was difficult to scare her – but then she was a girl too. Girls usually got scared easily. Determined to find out the scary part, he read on nodding at Ginny's very next sentence.

A Troll! A Troll! What was one doing at school? Maybe the letter would tell him who got rid of it and he could warn someone. By the time Harry finished reading the next paragraph, he felt a wave of shock. What would happen now? They really needed to be careful. Poor Hermione. They needed to save her.

Though the next paragraph did help him breathe a sigh of relief, Harry was quite worried. Ginny was right. What if they hadn't been lucky? What if they were late and the Troll had killed Hermione? And what if while saving Hermione, the Troll killed Ron? Mouth open with horror, Harry decided to talk to Ron. Something had to be done now. He just didn't know what they could do. Maybe Ron had some idea.

**AN: Here is another chapter, a reaction one this time. Thanks for the lovely reviews, adding to alerts, marking as favourites everyone. The next chapter would be a reading chapter.****Do keep reading and reviewing.**


	21. The Mirror of Erised

**The Mirror of Erised**

After finishing the chapter on Quidditch, Ginny was on a high. She decided that since she had the time, she would read another chapter. It was all very interesting. She did wonder what Harry would do about the troll now that he knew about it but put it at the back of her mind. He sounded like someone who had the brains to not go after the troll again, so it might just be okay.

But as soon as she spied the title of the next chapter, she was confused. What in the world could the mirror of erased be? Curious, she read on.

**C****hristmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for be witching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.**

Ginny's large brown eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't thought about poor Hedwig. Oh how could she write to Harry now? She certainly couldn't do that to poor Hedwig. She liked that owl. Deciding that she would mention this to Harry in her next letter, she read on.

**No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryf findor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot caul drons.**

"Brr, that is cold! How can anyone concentrate on class in that kind of cold?" wondered Ginny.

"**I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

"That was stupid. It won't bother Harry at all because he doesn't like them back."

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lion-fish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd real ized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so im pressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunt ing Harry about having no proper family.**

"Pathetic," said Ginny, shaking her head in exasperation. "Malfoy's jealously is pouring out in spades."

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week be fore, making a list of students who would be staying for the holi days, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

"We're going to meet Charlie, we're going to meet Charlie, we're going to meet Charlie!" Chanted Ginny. She let out a whoop of joy in anticipation.

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

"**Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

"**Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."**

Unable to help herself, Ginny smiled. Ron was nice like that, especially for people who he liked.

"**Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."**

"This is getting old. Don't you have any friends who you can spend time with Malfoy? That could be the only reason you're stalking Ron and Harry."

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

"**WEASLEY!"**

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

Ginny felt disappointed. She wouldn't have minded Ron knocking Malfoy out.

"**He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

"Urgh! That is the last person to listen to reason Hagrid. He likes to torment Harry and therefore his friends."

"**Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scat tering needles everywhere and smirking.**

"Hmph, let's see how you look when the twins are let loose on you." Growled Ginny.

"**I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —"**

"**I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."**

"**Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."**

Realizing that she would finally get to know what Hogwarts was like at Christmas, excited Ginny. Her mum was always going on about how brilliant it was there.

**So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

"**Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"**

**The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christ mas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

Amazed, Ginny's large brown eyes widened and she wished that she could see that.

"**How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.**

"**Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the li brary."**

"A bit of a departure from the norm, isn't it?"

"**Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

"Wow! Would I be able to do that someday? I hope I can."

"**The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

"**Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

Ginny sniggered as she realized how shocked Hagrid would be at that statement.

"**You **_**what**_**?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."**

"**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.**

If they find out, I can tell Harry about it in a letter. Then they wouldn't need to waste time on that.

"**Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."**

"Must be in some course book because I don't remember this name. Wonder what mum would say if I ask her?"

"**I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid flatly.**

"**Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

Sighing Ginny wondered how she could find out. If it was in the book, then it would be easier to know but if not… She didn't think her mum would help her find that out.

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in **_**Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century,**_** or**_** Notable Magical Names of Our Time**_**; he was missing, too, from **_**Important Modern Magical Discoveries**__**,**_** and **_**A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry**__**.**_** And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

Ginny frowned. This was getting boring. She definitely didn't want to know about Flamel, whatever the mystery was, if it meant going through all those boring books.

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

"Harry, Bill says that these books are really horrible. They have details that are really, really gross. He told me that some of them have potions that could dissolve their insides and sprout extra limbs. So be careful!"

"**What are you looking for, boy?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry.**

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.**

"**You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!"**

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

Ginny nodded, the librarian would tell the teachers that these three were looking for Flamel.

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been look ing for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments be tween lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breath ing down their necks.**

"That won't help. There are spells that make sure that only people with permission can take books from the restricted section. Bill told me."

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.**

"**You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."**

"**And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."**

"**Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.**

What in the world are dentists? Maybe Harry can tell me. He seems to have understood.

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of get ting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

That would really be fun. But the boys probably won't want me to interfere, she thought sadly.

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

"That's because Ron is the best in it."

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send **_**him**__**,**_** we can afford to lose **_**him**__**.**_**"**

A snigger escaped Ginny's lips. She was fast losing her awe of Harry, he sounded like a nice boy.

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

"**Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.**

A smile graced Ginny's lips. Christmas was one of her most favorite holidays, it was when everyone was cheerful.

"**You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some pre sents!"**

"**What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.**

Oh! Thought Ginny. So Harry really didn't expect any presents! That is so sad. Maybe she could also send a present to Harry.

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it him self. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.**

"You probably don't know how to play it," snorted Ginny. "Not that I know how to play it but still."

**A second, very small parcel contained a note.**

_**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia**__**.**_** Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

"**That's friendly," said Harry.**

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.**

"_**Weird**_**!"**** he said, "What a shape! This is **_**money**_**?"**

"**You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?" **

"Ron you can give it to dad. He would be thrilled."

"**I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."**

There's nothing wrong with a sweater. Mum's are the best. A small growl escaped her lips even though she knew people other than the Weasleys might not appreciate the effort he mum put into it.

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.**

"**Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's **_**always**_** maroon."**

"**That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.**

Ginny beamed at the book, pretending that it was Harry.

**His next present also contained candy — a large box of Choco late Frogs from Hermione.**

**This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.**

**Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.**

A similar reaction was elicited from Ginny back at the Burrow.

"**I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and **_**really**_** valuable."**

"**What is it?"**

**Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

"**It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."**

Eyes wide, Ginny continued reading the book in a state of shock. Who would send something that expensive and rare to Harry, even if he was the boy-who-lived?

**Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

"**It **_**is**_**! Look down!"**

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished com pletely.**

Back at the Burrow, Ginny was speechless.

"**There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"**

**Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in nar row, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.**_

_**Use it well.**_

_**A Very Merry Christmas to you.**_

As the shock began to wear off, Ginny realized that Harry finally had something that belonged to one of his parents. It was a nice feeling.

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admir ing the cloak.**

"**I'd give **_**anything**_** for one of these," he said. "**_**Anything**__**.**_** What's the matter?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

Ginny blushed. She didn't feel that it was right to hear such private thoughts of anyone.

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"**Merry Christmas!"**

"**Hey, look — Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"**

**Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.**

"**Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."**

Hearing the twins banter, Ginny felt her embarrassment fade away a bit.

"**Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."**

"**I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.**

"**You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."**

"That was nice of them to try and cheer Ron up."

"**What's all this noise?"**

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disap proving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.**

"**P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."**

"**I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.**

"**And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.**

"That's right. Christmas is time for family. Percy is often ashamed that we are his family."

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hun dred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce — and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.**

Ginny sighed at that image, it seemed wonderful. The food sounded tasty and the wizard crackers sounded like a lot of fun.

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lop sided.**

She wondered if she would ever be able to have a Christmas at Hogwarts. But then, if it meant being away from her mum and dad, she'd rather be contended just to read about it.

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Nor ris's Christmas dinner.**

Well, even Mrs. Norris should get to celebrate Christmas, thought Ginny. And since these crackers sounded a like a lot of fun, she decided that when she's grown up and gotten a job, she would buy some crackers every Christmas.

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furi ous snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacu larly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.**

"Percy is better at Gobstones Harry." Suddenly, Harry wondered who was telling him about the wizard game Percy was good at. The information was new to him and he wondered who had been talking to him in his head.

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christ mas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor Tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

It's tradition, thought Ginny. It won't be Christmas if the twins weren't being chased by someone. But then, a thought rang through her mind, stilling her in shock. All this was happening this year. It meant that though she would get to see Charlie, she wouldn't get to meet Percy, the twins, or even Ron. The thought bought tears to her eyes as she missed them a lot.

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the Invisibility Cloak and whoever had sent it.**

The thought of the invisibility cloak did manage to divert Ginny's attention. It wasn't every day that one got to read about such a priceless artifact.

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.**

Wondering what Harry would use it for; Ginny began to day dream about what she would do with such a cloak. It would guarantee a trip to the kitchens and maybe an exploration of the castle after curfew. The opportunities were endless.

**His father's … this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. **_**Use it well**__**,**_** the note had said.**

Ginny's eyes widened in wonderment and she longed to touch the cloak.

**He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moon light and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

_**Use it well.**_

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

At the burrow, Ginny grinned with excitement.

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back — his father's cloak — he felt that this time — the first time — he wanted to use it alone.**

Makes sense, thought Ginny. It was the first thing he had received of his parents.

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the com mon room, and climbed through the portrait hole.**

"**Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.**

"Oh! What if she tells a teacher that someone stepped out?" Nervous, she read on.

**Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the Invisibility Cloak tight around him as he walked.**

Ginny blinked in surprise, the thought wouldn't have occurred to her.

**The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.**

Unaware of her actions, Ginny nodded in agreement.

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles.**

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

"It might be a spell Harry! Be careful." Harry blinked in confusion. Who was this, he wondered. And why were they talking to him? He was very confused.

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting-looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balanc ing it on his knee, let it fall open.**

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.**

Ginny was getting nervous again. She didn't want Harry to be caught. But if he did, she would just warn him. Determined, she read on.

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't rec ognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.**

"**You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library — Restricted Section."**

"A professor!" exclaimed Ginny. "Oh no!"

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was get ting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Re stricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Snape would be awful."

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a nar row corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him — the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.**

"True that," agreed Ginny.

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get in side the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

"I hope there's no one there."

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket — but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

"This is very eerie." Said Ginny, continuing talking to the book.

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: **_**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**_

As the eeriness faded, Ginny began to be excited again. The mirror sounded pretty.

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at him self but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.**

Ginny nodded eagerly, she wouldn't get tired of it any time soon either.

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all in visible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirrors trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

Ginny had read all this very fast, hoping that he hadn't been discovered by some curse placed on the mirror. But the reality stated in the book was even more confusing.

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air — she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

"Not Professor McGonagall?"

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes — **_**her eyes are just like mine**__**,**_** Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.**

For a moment, Ginny forgot to breathe, scared to read further. She didn't want to intrude on what promised to be a very private moment for Harry. But then her curiosity got the better of her.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

"**Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"**

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.**

A small tear trickled down Ginny's left cheek. It shouldn't have been like that.

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a pow erful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whis pered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.**

Ginny wished that she could just go and hug Harry. He really needed it.

"**You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.**

"**You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."**

"**I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.**

"Oh Ron! It isn't like that." Said Ginny, who was still inclined to be a bit weepy.

"**And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."**

"**You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"**

"Yeah, he should eat."

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three-headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?**

"This doesn't sound good. I hope someone sends some pictures of your parents to you. Maybe I can ask…"

"**Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."**

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passage ways for nearly an hour.**

"**I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

"_**No**_**!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."**

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite di rection, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.**

"**It's here — just here — yes!"**

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.**

Ginny didn't have the heart to chastise Harry, even if it was just a book. He never knew what it was like to have a mum.

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.**

"**See?" Harry whispered.**

"**I can't see anything."**

This confused Ginny. How could Ron not see them?

"**Look! Look at them all … there are loads of them. …"**

"**I can only see you."**

"**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."**

"Yeah, maybe it's that."

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.**

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.**

"**Look at me!" he said.**

"**Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

"But that won't fascinate Ron. He can see them at home too."

"**No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm Head Boy!"**

"_**What**_**?"**

"**I am — I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to — and I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too!"**

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.**

"What kind of mirror can this be?" thought Ginny. It didn't sound anything nice. She also wondered what she would see in it. Maybe that she was at Hogwarts with all of her brothers, including Bill.

"**Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"**How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —"**

"**You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."**

"**You're only holding the Quidditch Cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."**

"**Don't push me —"**

"Their first fight," thought Ginny sadly. The mirror must be cursed.

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their dis cussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.**

"**Quick!"**

**Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

"**This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."**

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room.**

Ginny agreed with Ron. But then he hadn't seen anything as intense as Harry did, so it was easier for him.

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.**

"**Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.**

"**No."**

"**Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"**

"**No … you go …"**

"**I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."**

"**Why not?"**

Ginny looked at the book in wonderment. How come Ron didn't show this sensible side of himself at home?

"**I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"**

"**You sound like Hermione."**

"**I'm serious, Harry, don't go."**

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.**

Ginny had a foreboding feeling. She didn't think that she would like what was coming. But at least, she could warn Harry in advance. But what if it didn't stop him? This worried Ginny a lot.

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.**

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

For the umpteenth time, Ginny wished that Harry could somehow see his parent's photos or even memoires of them. But was it possible?

**Except —**

"**So — back again, Harry?"**

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked be hind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

Maybe Dumbledore would help Harry. Bill and Charlie said that he was nice and kind.

"**I — I didn't see you, sir."**

"**Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.**

A slow smile forced itself through Ginny's lips. At least, Harry wasn't in trouble.

"**So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

"**I didn't know it was called that, sir."**

"**But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"**

"**It — well — it shows me my family —"**

"**And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy."**

"**How did you know — ?"**

"Yeah, how did he know?"

"**I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"**

If you had seen them earlier, why didn't you stop them? Ginny was puzzled. Wasn't it a teacher's duty to stop his students from doing something they might regret? What was the professor playing at?

**Harry shook his head.**

"**Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"**

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want … whatever we want …"**

But then, why does Ron want that?

"**Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. How ever, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.**

"Ohhh!" thought a very saddened Ginny. In light of this, Ron's vision was even sadder than Harry's. He didn't think that anyone appreciated him.

"**The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever **_**do **_**run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"**

He should have done before Harry got to the mirror. Or better yet, he should never have placed the mirror where anyone could access it.

**Harry stood up.**

"**Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"**

"**Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."**

"**What do you see when you look in the mirror?"**

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."**

**Harry stared.**

And Ginny mirrored Harry, knowing full well that it was a very personal question.

"**One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "An other Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

Ginny smiled. She could knit socks for everyone, even professor Dumbledore. That should be fun.

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.**

As the chapter ended, Ginny trooped down the stairs to her mum.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"I was just wondering something."

"What is it dear? I need to finish cleaning up."

"I mean is there a way that people can see old memories?"

"Old memories? What are you on about Ginevra? Whose old memories do you want to see?"

"I was just curious. I just thought that if Bill could send us some memories of the places he'd been at, it would be a lot more interesting, wouldn't it?"

"Oh sweetheart! One can watch memories but it needs a pensive, which is both rare and expensive. I know you are missing your brothers. Don't worry, you'll be going to school before you know it."

"What is a pensive? And how can it be used?"

"It looks like a large stone basin with runes on it. A person with the memory extracts a copy of it or even extracts the original, and puts it in the basin. Then, you need to touch the memory to see it."

"Will I need to know about these in my first year mum?"

"No dear. It is much too advanced. Now enough dawdling, go finish your chores.

**AN: Here is another chapter, a reaction one this time. Thanks for the lovely reviews, adding to alerts, marking as favourites everyone. Do keep reading and reviewing.**


	22. Nicholas Flamel

**Nicholas Flamel**

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your perseverance. I promise to post the next chapter soon. **_

Ginny knew that she just had time to sneak in reading one more chapter before her mum came and checked up on her. She just hoped that Harry replied to her letter soon; the suspense was killing her. Hoping that the chapter didn't have anything scary, she read on.

**D****umbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the Invisibility Cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.**

"That is horrible," exclaimed Ginny! That sounded worse than her own nighmares.

"**You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.**

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.**

"Ha ha! This girl is turning out to be fun. I hope the guys make friends with her." thought Ginny.

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again.**

At this point, Ginny wished that the book talked more about Quidditch than the horrible things that seemed to want to happen to Harry.

**Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the House Championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.**

This seemed like a new idea to Ginny because whenever she had a nightmare, she just went to her mum's room. It always helped her.

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pre tending to fall off their brooms.**

"How does it matter? It isn't as if it is a real match, is it? People should learn to have a bit of fun in their lives." Ginny knew that the twins' antics helped them keep their quidditch skills fresh.

"**Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"**

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.**

"Oh! He won't be fair," said Ginny with a frown. Then she wondered if the other professors would prevent that kind of behavior.

"_**Snape's**_** refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."**

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.**

It wasn't looking good thought Ginny. Quidditch was the one thing that Snape didn't have a say in. I hope he doesn't continue wanting to referee when I come to Hogwarts.

"**It's not **_**my**_** fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."**

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another rea son for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch. …**

Now Ginny wasn't really sure that Snape wanted to hurt Harry but things didn't look good for him. But what if it was the other way round. But he was too bitter for someone who saves people, so Ginny couldn't be too sure of anything.

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.**

Yes, Ginny thought. Hermione needs to know that she isn't always the best or knew the most. But then, one chess match wasn't going to teach her that.

"**Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen-" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."**

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.**

"**Don't play," said Hermione at once.**

"**Say you're ill," said Ron.**

"**Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.**

"_**Really**_** break your leg," said Ron.**

"**I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."**

Ginny frowned. For the Nth time, she wished that she was at Hogwarts. All these conversations sounded so interesting!

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.**

**Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.**

"**What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.**

"That's what I want to know too," said a furious Ginny.

"**Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."**

"That git!" she exclaimed.

"**Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"**

**Neville shook his head.**

"**I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.**

"**You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

"**There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.**

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.**

"**You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."**

A smile crept onto the face of a ten-year old, red-haired girl.

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.**

"**Thanks, Harry … I think I'll go to bed. … D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"**

**As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.**

"**Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever —"**

**He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.**

He knows something!

"_**I've found him**_**!"**** he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I **_**told**_** you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, **_**and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel**_**'!"**

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.**

Ginny couldn't help but snigger at the girl's behavior.

"**Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.**

"**I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**

"_**Light**_**?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.**

**At last she found what she was looking for.**

"**I knew it! I **_**knew**_** it!"**

"Exactly what do you know?"

"**Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

Ginny shook her head. The girl didn't realize that she was being rude. But at least she was helpful.

"**Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the **_**only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone**_**!"**

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.**

"**The what?" said Harry and Ron.**

"**Oh, **_**honestly**__**,**_** don't you two read? Look — read that, there."**

How can they know that thought Ginny. If they knew, they wouldn't have wasted time in the library looking for it.

**She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read:**

_**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with mak ing the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with as tonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**_

_**There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who cele brated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**_

"**See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"**

That makes sense. But I … wow! A stone that makes gold! It would make anyone greedy. The not dying part is rubbish though. Why would anyone want to live after all their loved ones are dead? Some people are stupid, she determined before reading on.

"**A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! **_**Anyone **_**would want it."**

"**And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that **_**Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry,**_**"****said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"**

Ginny couldn't help but snigger at Ron's words. He sure wasn't recent!

**The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.**

"**I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them … it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."**

"**Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.**

Ginny nodded, reluctantly agreeing with the girl.

**As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the House Championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?**

But I don't think the Hufflepuff would like winning if Snape plays dirty. Charlie said that they are really fair and hardworking.

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could — yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.**

Maybe he can, thought Ginny. Bill did say that there was this occulmacy or some such thing that helps protect the mind from it. He had to learn that because some curses messed with people's brains. So it makes sense that there is something to read minds too.

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

But Snape wouldn't be stupid enough to kill Harry in a match he was refreeing! Ah well! I hope he isn't that stupid.

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.**

"Wow!"

"**Now, don't forget, it's **_**Locomotor Mortis**__**,**_**" Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.**

"**I **_**know,**_**" ****Ron snapped. "Don't nag."**

Ginny sniggered again. Ron really knew how to stand up to friends and they sounded like a married couple.

**Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside.**

"**Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."**

"**The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even — blimey — Dumbledore's come to watch!"**

**Harry's heart did a somersault.**

His heart really did funny things, thought a thoroughly amused Ginny.

"_**Dumbledore**_**?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.**

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief. He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.**

Too true, she thought.

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.**

"**I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look — they're off. Ouch!"**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.**

"Why do we have to read about that git again? I could live my entire life, not knowing that Malfoy existed."

"**Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."**

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.**

Morons, she thought.

"**Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"**

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

"I hope George did that on purpose." She growled.

"**You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."**

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.**

"**I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.**

"You tell him Neville!"

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."**

A tiny blush crept up on Ginny's cheeks. She couldn't believe that she said the same thing as Ron.

"**Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."**

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.**

"**I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word —"**

"**Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry — !"**

"**What? Where?"**

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.**

"**You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.**

"You're just jealous!" Thought Ginny. Harry is more talented than you and the Potters are richer than the Malfoys.

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

"**Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she hoped that no teacher caught them at it. The resultant punishment would be awful.

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches — the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in tri umph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever re member the Snitch being caught so quickly.**

"**Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.**

Beaming, Ginny realized that Hermione had started to grow on her. He appreciation of Quidditch and setting Snape on fire had made her admire the girl.

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it — the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped — then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.**

"**Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror … been keeping busy … excellent …"**

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground.**

Ginny couldn't stop her excitement. She liked that fact that Snape didn't enjoy the experience.

**Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nim bus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now — no one could say he was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.**

Her excitement dimmed a little as she realized that no one appreciated Harry's achievements unless it was Quidditch.

**Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape. …**

**And speaking of Snape …**

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — what was going on?**

It is curious. Would Harry find out, she wondered.

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.**

He must be really skilled on the broom to be able to do that without Snape noticing. She hadn't realized the amount of skill that he must have had to get onto the Quidditch team in his first year.

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.**

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.**

Ginny's respect for Harry increased, she admired people who could eavesdrop properly. It was an art, she thought with a smirk.

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.**

"… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus …"**

"**Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."**

**Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.**

"**Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"**

"**B-b-but Severus, I —"**

"**You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.**

"**I-I don't know what you —"**

"**You know perfectly well what I mean."**

**An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."**

What is happening here? But she was glad that Harry didn't slip. Snape would have been horrible.

"**B-but I d-d-don't —"**

"**Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."**

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

An encounter with Snape could petrify anyone. But then, how will I attend his class. Maybe, I need to study Potions well, she thought with a sigh. Potions wasn't something she liked too much, it was too close to cooking.

"**Harry, where have you **_**been**_**?" Hermione squeaked.**

"**We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right — talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."**

Ginny wondered what her mum had made for dessert. Her desserts were really yummy. Charlie said that they were better than at Hogwarts. But that made here think. Couldn't her mum sell them? She would ask her after the chapter.

"**Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this. …"**

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door be hind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.**

The tiny girl leaned towards the book, forgetting that the scene was just being described in a book.

"**So we were right, it **_**is **_**the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —"**

"**So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.**

"**It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.**

Why does the chapter have to end at such a scary point? And I won't get to read more before tomorrow. The end of the chapter had almost pushed the cooking idea away from her mind. But if that could help them get more money, it would be worth a scolding.

"Mummmm!"

"What is it dear?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Meatloaf, gravy, and peas."

"And dessert?"

"Fruit custard. But if you're feeling hungry, take an apple."

"No, I'm not that hungry. Mum I was wondering about something Charlie said."

"Charlie sent a letter? How come he didn't write to me?" Her mum was starting to feel a bit disappointed.

"Noooo. He didn't write a letter. I was remembering when he was telling me about Hogwarts."

"Ginny! You will go next year. There is no need to torture yourself by thinking about all this."

"It's not that! You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"I will go to Hogwarts next year."

"I know."

"But you will be lonely all alone at home!"

"Oh honey! I will be all right. And I will have your dad to keep me company. Don't you worry about me."

"Why can't you start supplying to a restaurant? I mean, you will have the time and it will keep you busy."

"Sweetheart, there are plenty of people who cook well. I will have enough to occupy myself with. Don't …"

"But mum! Charlie said that you cook better than Hogwarts food. And Hogwarts food is supposed to be one of the best. Won't you just try? Trying won't hurt, will it?"

"All right dear. Don't fret. I will talk to your dad about it. And if he is okay with it, I'll try."

"Yippee! Thanks mum!" Said Ginny before giving her mother an enormous hug and skipping away to finish the homework her mum had set for her. She was sure that when her food was accepted, her mum would be very happy.


	23. A Friend and a Reply

**A Friend and a Reply**

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter. This isn't a reading chapter but you might like the progress that was made in the chapter. Here, I want to thank Phil Boswell for pointing out the mistakes I made in the last chapter. I have now corrected those mistakes. **_

After reading Ginny's letter about the troll incident, Harry decided that it was time to warn Ron about it. The incident was scary and he didn't want Hermione or Ron to be in danger. Maybe, it was time he talked to Hermione too. She still stalked him even though her constant interference had stopped. Determined, Harry approached Ron.

"Ron?"

"Come on Harry… I need to concentrate on this game. Neville is better than you."

"Sorry Ron but I really need to talk to you."

"This had better be good. Sorry Neville, I'd better see what this prat wants."

"It's ok Ron. I'll read ahead on that Potions book. It was really helpful. Thanks Harry."

"It's ok Neville. I'm sure you'd have done the same thing too," muttered a very red Harry.

And before Ron could complain, Harry gave him Ginny's letter only to watch Ron's face becoming confused, irritated, happy, ecstatic, irritated, angry, embarrassed, pale, and finally deathly white.

"Ohhh! We can't let this happen Harry. We have to stop this."

"I know! I was thinking that I would partner you in Charms on Halloween and maybe we can talk to Hermione?"

"Have you gone absolutely mad? I mean she might turn out to be nice later but she thinks too much of herself mate. Did you see how she behaved when your potion was better than hers?"

"Yes, I did. And it's not as if I like the way she behaves. But we must like her if we become friends with her."

"True, but if I am not rude to her, then she won't go off and cry. Then, we won't become friends with her."

"But what if we aren't lucky this time? Or if we are too late? What if she dies?"

Ron frowned. Whatever happened, he certainly didn't want anyone to die, even if it was that annoying Granger.

"Alright, let's talk to her. But if she's rude again…"

"Then, we won't make friends with her. After all, it isn't as if we need her. Just that it would be nice to have a larger group of friends."

With the agreement made, both of them approached Hermione Granger.

"What do you two want? I hope you aren't breaking any rules again," said Hermione sniffily.

"We wanted to ask you why you continue to pester us." Said Ron. He was feeling irritated at her attitude.

"Oh forgive me for trying to make you better."

Before Ron could retort, Harry piped in.

"That's what. It isn't up to you to monitor us. You aren't our keeper or our guardian."

"So I should just let you do anything you want?"

"Yes. What we do isn't any of your business." Interrupted Ron.

"It is if it means that you will lose all the points I earned in classes."

"No it isn't. If we do something wrong, it is up to McGonagall to punish or lecture us. And you aren't the only one to earn points in class. Harry has earned as many points as you." Ron was getting angrier, he knew that talking to Hermione would be useless. She was too much of a know-it-all.

"Well I care about Gryffindor, something that you two don't seem to care about."

"Don't pretend that it is all about Gryffindor. You're just jealous that you aren't the best in all classes anymore."

"I am NOT jealous." Said Hermione and Harry noticed that tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Ron! Hermione, we didn't come to insult you. We just wanted to know why you follow us all the time. We don't like it and I'm sure that if someone did that to you, you wouldn't like it either."

"I… I just wanted to be friends."

Both boy looked gobsmacked.

"Friends?" spluttered Ron.

Looking at their reaction, Hermione made to rush out but Harry caught her hand.

"Hermione, when you points out what we did wrong, it just makes us angry at you."

"Yeah! You are always showing off. No one likes that."

"What Ron means is that we don't make friends just because someone can help us. That is what the Slytherins do. We try to get to know people before we make friends."

"So you don't like me and would like me to stay away, right?"

"No, it would be nice if we got to know each other better before trying to make friends."

"Yeah, what Harry said."

"I would like that." Hermione paused, before adding, "And Harry does seem better at not making girls cry."

There was a whole minute of silence before all three laughed.

Later that day, Harry decided to reply to Ginny's letter. He felt nice to have someone to write to. She was nice enough to want to try and help him and her thoughts did cheer him up. Ron had told him that she often blamed her pranks on the twins and that made him smirk.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you for the letter. It was nice of you to warn us about the Troll. After you mentioned about the incident, I decided to show the letter to Ron. Neither of us wanted Hermione to be in danger even though she was pretty annoying. We decided to talk to her and see if we could at least tell her to back off. And guess what! The conversation worked and she is now our friends. Of course, Ron is still my best friend but Hermione is also a friend._

_Turns out, she didn't have any friends at all. Everyone at her old school only hung out with her because they wanted help with their homework or her notes. She was always the smartest at school. So she was trying the same thing with us. Apparently we were the least rude and she doesn't like Lavender and Parvati. She says that they are too girly and not very interesting. Wow! That was not something I ever imagined. I suspect that she was also interested in making friends with Harry Potter, you know my famous personality. Sigh! How I wish people would just back off and let me be myself. I mean who would want to be famous for having his parents murdered. It isn't a very nice thought._

_Anyway, we (me and Ron only) wanted to tell McGonagall about the troll. But, that sounds so absurd. Even I wouldn't believe myself. I suppose we would leave it to Professor Dumbledore, after all if none of us are affected, it isn't our responsibility. Yet, I can't help but want to do something about it. Same as you, I also wondered why the troll was on the third floor when Quirrell said it was in the dungeons. Maybe Quirrell is the one trying to steal that thing instead of Snape. Or maybe they are both together in this. Does that even make sense? _

_I also wanted to thank you for thinking about me. It would be great if you could find a way for me to get away from the Dursleys. I don't have much hope but the fact that you thought about it is nice. Oliver Wood is a good captain, a bit obsessed but generally quite good. I love playing Quidditch. It gives me the feeling of freedom. The tip your mum gave was pretty useful. It helped in all my classes, except potions. But then, the additional book that we found out was helpful there. It explained why a potion is made the way it is, it helped me a lot because I can't remember things unless I understand why they happen the way they do._

_I am looking forward to you telling me about your home life. How much magic do you use at home? What things do you do by magic and what things do you do the "muggle" way? And is it normal for people get random thoughts in their heads at odd times? _

_You might think that I'm strange for asking the last question, but I get these weird thoughts in my head. It usually happens in the mornings. Let me give you an example. Some time back I thought that I shouldn't make friends with people if I have an ulterior motive. It isn't something that I do so I don't know why I got that thought. And no it wasn't my own thought. I also heard questions about why Snape doesn't like me when he doesn't even know me. I mean, it is something I have thought at times but I wasn't at that time. Am I going mad? I do hope you don't think of me as mad and still are nice enough to write to me. I like getting letters._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_


	24. A Surprise Revelation

**A Surprise Revelation**

_**A/N: Finally, a new chapter. I am back from my hibernation. But I must warn you, I might just go back into one if life interrupts. I will try not to though. **_

After reading the chapter on Quidditch, Ginny was eager to read more. But she was also curious about what Harry thought of her letter. She was scared that Harry would not believe her or think that she was making up the whole story about the troll. After all, how would a troll enter Hogwarts, which had Professor Dumbledore as the headmaster? Or what if he didn't want her to interfere with his life? She really didn't have any right to do that and even if she had the best of intentions, it was really none of her business. Wasn't she doing the same thing that Hermione girl was guilty of, satisfying her curiosity about Harry's life?

While depressing thoughts were plaguing the mind of a lonely Ginny, Hedwig was patiently waiting on her window sill. Not able to gain the little girl's attention, she flew in and alighted on Ginny's shoulder, eliciting a gasp from the girl in question. Thankfully, the girl's mother was cooking and didn't hear her gasp.

As soon as Ginny turned, her large brown eyes widened and a slow smile nearly split her face into two, all worries forgotten. She couldn't help herself, Harry had written back and she was now seeing him as the boy from the book she was reading rather than Harry Potter the Dragon Slayer and Nundu Hunter. He sounded much friendlier in this version.

Smiling she opened his letter and grinned at his greeting. But the next few sentences caused her to gasp again, silently this time. Harry told Ron about her and the books. She knew that they couldn't keep this a secret forever but she was worried that Ron might not believe her. He might even try and persuade Harry that she was lying…but that was stupid. She knew things that she couldn't possibly know otherwise. Shaking her head at her ridiculousness, Ginny read on.

So they made friends with Hermione. She could be really bossy and annoying but then neither Harry nor Ron had been interested in spending their lives in a library so it all worked out, kind of. But then, she wasn't too interested in burying herself in books either. Shrugging to herself she read on.

It was really sad that Hermione had to buy her friendships in her earlier school. It seemed that even muggle schools had the same problems. Reading about those other two girls was weird too. She never had any friends who were girls except Luna. But Luna was special and now she, Ginny, was curious about why Hermione didn't like the other two girls. And with time, Hermione might just begin to see Harry as a friend instead of the hero. It still felt weird to her and she had to separate book-Harry from the one she had been told about all her life. Granted, ten years wasn't all that long but still, it was _her_ entire life.

Reading on Ginny realized Harry and Ron's dilemma. What could they say? It was all very strange. Even she wanted to do something. It felt wrong to ignore such important information and not really do anything. The questions about Snape and Quirrell meant that they couldn't trust anyone either and Professor McGonagall is not likely to believe students over professors. What a fix!

And finding out any of Harry's magical relatives was also proving to be difficult. It would be very weird for her to ask her mom. But she did promise and maybe she would need to think more about this. It wouldn't be nice to send anyone to Harry's muggle relatives. But at least, she helped Harry with his spell work, even though Ron could have told him the same thing. On second thought, Ron was probably not paying any attention to mum when she was telling them about it. She would need to find out about the extra potions book. It might even be the one that her dad was talking about at dinner. Apparently, a Mrs. Longbottom had bought it up and created a ruckus about how all students were not told about the book.

But the rest of the letter shocked Ginny. She re-read the last two paragraphs just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She had said the exact same things that Harry heard. Embarrassingly, she had talked to book-Harry but the timings were accurate. She usually read in the mornings and she had asked book-Harry why Snape didn't like him. Oh dear! This was even stranger than the things Bill wrote about. She would have to tell Harry about it. A reply was needed urgently!

_Dear Harry,_

_I was so happy to receive your letter. It gets pretty boring here and whenever mum sees me idle, she gives me chores or homework to do. She doesn't want me to spend all my time missing all my brothers and wants to keep me busy but it gets annoying at times. I have read more of the book and the chapters are getting scarier and scarier._

_The chapter immediately after the troll incident was your first Quidditch match. While most of the match was okay, you lost control of your broom because someone was jinxing it. Hermione thought it was Snape and she ran behind him, toppled over Quirrell, and set Snape's robes on fire. You know what, this puts suspicion on both of them. It is all very strange and scary. Imagine not being in control of your own broom._

_Another thing that seems to be becoming more important is that before Halloween, you were challenged to a duel by Draco Malfoy. He set you guys up but Hermione had heard you. So when you were leaving for the duel, she followed you to try and prevent you. But instead of Malfoy, Filch was there and you ran – right to the third floor. To escape Filch, Hermione opened the corridor with Alohamora, the unlocking spell and you were faced with an enormous three-headed dog, who was standing on a trap door. In later chapters, you find out that the trap door is to safeguard the thing that Hagrid took from that vault when he took you to Diagon Alley. Harry, the name of the dog is Fluffy and that thing belongs to Nicholas Flamel. _

_Another thing is that Ron started teaching you chess. Harry, Ron is brilliant at chess and even if you come close to beating him, it would be awesome. No one at home can beat him._

_Now for the rest of your letter. I am glad that you were able to make friends with Hermione. From your letter, she sounded lonely. I hope she learns how to be friends now. _

_I was scared when you said that you told Ron about the books. But I know that he is your friend and you couldn't really keep your letters with me a secret from him. I am glad that I won't have to keep it a secret from him. Yet, I still won't tell him anything unless I have your permission._

_Harry, at home, mum uses magic all the time. She uses it to chop vegetables, stir soups and stews, create fire, lift things, and even wash dishes. We have a radio and a clock that runs on magic. Then there is the floo, the magical way to travel. I am not allowed to use magic until I am of age, 17. So I do everything without magic. Mum makes me do things even though she can do them faster with magic._

_And no, it is not normal for people to get random thoughts in their head, unless you are thinking or speaking to yourself. But, I don't think you are going mad either. I think (I am scared to say this), I think you are hearing what I am saying to book-Harry – the you in the book. I don't know how this is possible and if you want, I will try checking if I can say things to you otherwise too. This scares me Harry. What is happening to us? Is this a bond of some sort? I am only ten. I am not ready for any bond with anyone. Oh! I know it isn't your fault but I am freaking out._

_Do write back!_

_Your friend,_

_Ginny _


	25. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

**Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

_**A/N: Another long wait, but hey! I finally managed to post. Real life got…too real! Wish me luck. Cheers! **_

Though Ginny sent the letter to Harry, she was still very scared. So he heard everything she was saying to the book? What must he have thought? What would he think of her now? And should she try talking to the book again and see if he hears it or should she try to keep her thoughts silent? It was all very strange and very scary and poor Ginny didn't know what to do and she just wanted her dad to comfort her.

Knowing that she couldn't tell anyone, Ginny decided to wait for Harry's response and read another chapter. Maybe that would distract her. But the first word in the chapter was something scary too. A Norwegian Ridgeback was a dragon, not the most vicious but still pretty scary. Hoping that Harry and Ron just had to do a difficult assignment on it, Ginny crossed her fingers and braved the chapter.

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.**

**Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.**

Once again, Ginny was caught up in the book. It did look like Quirrell was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But, then why didn't the book talk about any other professors being knocked down at that scary Quidditch match? Why only Snape and Quirrel? The book was creating more mysteries than she had face in her whole, entire life!

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color-coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.**

"**Hermione, the exams are ages away."**

"**Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."**

Surprised, Ginny couldn't help but exclaim, "Ten weeks! Why would anyone start studying ten weeks before exams? The only people who did that in the first year were ones who hadn't studied at all the entire year!"

"**But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."**

"**What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me.**

Knowing she would hate to do that much studying, Ginny shuddered. But she couldn't help but smile at Hermione. Her true personality was shining through and Ginny began to like her more.

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.**

"**I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.**

After reading this, Ginny felt relieved. Maybe the dragon was part of what they had to study and the chapter was not scary at all.

**Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"**

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

The tentative smile that had developed on her face dropped. Hagrid never went to the library. Charlie had told her. The possibility of a dragon was very, very real.

"**Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"**

"**Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St —"**

"**Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"**

Despite the tense atmosphere, Ginny couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Ron could always cheer her up.

"**There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"**

"**SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"**

"**See you later, then," said Harry.**

By now Ginny couldn't help but laugh silently. So Harry did know how to get people to say things, even in public.

**Hagrid shuffled off.**

"**What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.**

"**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"**

"**I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

Slightly cheered, Ginny couldn't help but exclaim, "Good idea!"

"**Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."**

"**Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry.**

"**But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."**

"Yeah! But the stories Charlie tells about each burn are even more awesome. Maybe he had even more stories for her this Christmas." A small smile graced a tiny ten-year old's face, lighting it up.

"**But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.**

"**Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."**

"**So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.**

"I hope it is not dragons. They are good only from a distance."

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

**It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

Recognizing the signs of hatching a dragon egg, Ginny's eyes went wide and her face went pale. This wasn't a good sign.

"**So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."**

**Hagrid frowned at him.**

"**O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."**

"**Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."**

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

Still reeling with the possibility of Harry and her brother facing a dragon, Ginny couldn't even manage a smile at Hermione's brilliant use of flattery.

"**Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that … let's see … he borrowed Fluffy from me … then some o' the teachers did enchantments … Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."**

"**Snape?"**

"**Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."**

This did puzzle Ginny. Why was Hagrid so sure that it couldn't be Snape?

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.**

"**You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"**

"**Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.**

"**Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."**

Ginny agreed with Harry. It was the best news the entire chapter!

"**Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.**

"**Hagrid — what's that?"**

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

"**Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er …"**

"**Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."**

Ginny sighed. There was no escaping the dragon this chapter. In fact, each chapter was getting scarier and scarier.

"**Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

"**But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.**

"**Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library — Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit — it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridge-back. They're rare, them."**

Ginny sighed. There was no escaping the dragon this chapter. In fact, each chapter was getting scarier and scarier.

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.**

"Of course, not, Hagrid, you can't keep a dragon at a school. What if it went lose and roasted some students."

"**Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.**

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

"Dear Merlin! Hagrid won't listen to reason. Oh what can they do now?"

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

"**Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.**

"Too true Ron, too true. And here I thought it would be nice to go to Hogwarts."

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.**

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

"**Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"**

"**We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing —"**

"**Shut up!" Harry whispered.**

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

"Oh why can't the prat mind his own business for a change? Now all of us have another thing to worry about," bust out a frustrated Ginny.

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.**

"**It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.**

**The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.**

**They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.**

Inspite of her frustration, even Ginny leaned forward to the book. Even hearing about dragon hatching was a rare feat.

**All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.**

"**Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.**

"**Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.**

"Hagrid! You are not his mommy…or daddy!" After a long time, the scared and freaked out girl let out a small snigger.

"**Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"**

**Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."**

**Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

"I have to write to Fred and George about this boy. I'll see how cocky he is after that." growled Ginny, letting out her frustrations on the Malfoy boy.

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

"**Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."**

"**I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."**

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.**

"**I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"**

"**He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

"Oh Ron, do something. Tell Dumbledore or something. He won't punish Hagrid, will he? This is dangerous."

"**Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."**

**Hagrid bit his lip.**

"**I — I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, can't."**

**Harry suddenly turned to Ron.**

"**Charlie," he said.**

"Good idea!"

"**You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"**

"**No — Charlie — your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"**

"**Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"**

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

"I hope that doesn't stretch too long. People will see or Malfoy will tell Snape."

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.**

"**It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for fright-ening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."**

**There was a tap on the dark window.**

"**Its Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

"He'll definitely say yes. A Norwegian Ridgeback is a rare breed."

**The three of them put their heads together to read the note.**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**_

_**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**_

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie**_

**They looked at one another.**

"**We've got the Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult — I think the cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."**

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert — and Malfoy.**

Back in Devon, a small red haired girl nodded along with them and crossed her fingers.

**There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey — would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

The same girl looked horrified. "See Hagrid, a dragon is not a good pet. What if Ron's hand falls off because of it? His hand is more important!"

**Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

"**It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me — I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me — I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."**

**Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.**

"**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.**

"**Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no — oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."**

**Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

"Why does everything have to happen to them? Why can't they get a break? Maybe when I tell them, they can go to Dumbledore or Charlie as soon as Hagrid gets the egg?"

"**It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."**

**They found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

"**I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."**

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.**

"No, Harry. Poor Hagrid probably loves the dragon. He can't help it." Back in Scotland, a messy haired boy wondered why or how Hagrid would fall in love with a dragon.

"**Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all."**

**The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.**

"Me too," thought Ginny, "though I am waiting for any chapter with the dragon to get over.

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.**

**Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

"**He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."**

**From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.**

"You can be funny even in such scary situation Harry!" The boy in question thought it strange for someone to be complementing his ability to crack a joke when he was in Transfiguration. Anyone doing that might just be cracking the last joke of their lives!

"**Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the Invisibility Cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"**

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another — even one of Harry's short-cuts didn't make the work much easier.**

"**Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.**

"Quickly, get that dragon out of there!" Ginny told the book.

**Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.**

**Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.**

"**Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"**

"**You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!"**

"**What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"**

At this, Ginny couldn't help the wide, amused smile that spread on her face.

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.**

"**Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"**

"**Don't," Harry advised her.**

Ha ha! Everything seemed funnier with Norbert going away.

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.**

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.**

**At last, Norbert was going … going … gone.**

"Thank Merlin! This book is going to make me old and wrinkled in worry before I turn eleven!"

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Malfoy in detention — what could spoil their happiness?**

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

"**Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."**

**They'd left the Invisibility Cloak on top of the tower.**

That doesn't matter. I would tell them about this and they can prevent it this time. Norbert was gone and it was time to celebrate.

With the chapter finished, Ginny skipped down to her mother. She thought she would get her chores and studies done before her mum went and yelled at her to pay attention. But the thought of work didn't excite her and suddenly she had a brilliant idea. Her mum was always curious about what Harry wrote to her, so maybe it would work.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear? Ready for your chores and homework?"

"No."

"Ginny! You know you need to finish them."

"I know but I wanted to ask you something."

"Who does Harry live with?"

"That is none of your business Ginny. What prompted that question?"

"It's just something Harry wrote about. He was wondering what colour eyes his dad had."

"Wondering what coloured eyes his dad had? Surely he can see it in their photos."

"Dunno. I had a feeling that he doesn't have any photos of them. I am not sure though."

"Oh dear! Don't worry Ginny. I'll get your father to contact some Aurors and Healers for some pictures. You can send them to Harry."

"Really?"

"But only if you finish your work on time."

Ginny answered in the only way possible, with a loud groan that made her mother smirk.


End file.
